The Curse of a HalfDemon
by Kunasu
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Inuyasha has been cursed by Naraku and he only has two months to live! The only way for him to break the curse is for someone to say
1. Default Chapter

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 1-  
Being cursed  
  
(Note: This is almost like the real original story but it's different then the one. The people in this story has powers too. They still wear the same clothes.)  
  
Inuyasha was bored and had nothing to do. Since he has no friends, he can't go see them. He decided to go for a swim in his favorite lake and HIS lake only! He never has drank the lake before so today he wanted to take at least a sip of it. He has heard if he drank from the lake, it would give you eternal life, but he wasn't sure so he wanted to test it on a little insect.  
  
He got to the lake and saw a bee flying around. He used two fingers and grabbed the bee and put him inside the lake while holding it. Then he brought it back and squished it. It's dead so the rumor wasn't true.  
  
He was about to take a sip of it but something was holding him back. He was afraid if it'll poison him or something. He just took a quick sip of it and wait for a few minutes. Then he felt pain all over his body.  
  
"What's going on!? It...feels like my life has shorten or something!" Said Inuyasha with shock.  
  
Then a person with black hair and red eye's appeared and made an evil laugh. Inuyasha heard it and turned around and saw Naraku.  
  
"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You did drink some of that lake, right?" Said Naraku.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I cursed that lake...whoever drinks it only has 2 months to live. The only way to break the curse is to find someone to love them and say it to the one that's cursed."  
  
"Heh! It won't take that long for me to find a wife!"  
  
"But it will take you a long time to find someone to say 'I love you' to you. You never have been loved Inuyasha! But I would take you away from your old home and take you to a new one since I destroyed your old one. Good luck of finding someone to love!"  
  
Naraku stuck his hand out and a black mist appeared from his hand and went to Inuyasha. He tried to escape from the black mist but it caught him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He disappeared and was nowhere in sight. Naraku laughed again.  
  
"My plan came out perfect! I knew it was an easier way to kill Inuyasha. He'll never find anyone to love him. Ha ha ha ha ha!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was at home doing nothing as usual. Laying in her bed, staring at the seiling, looking at the clock every 5 min. She was bored out of her mind. She got up and open the window and just looked outside. She was thinking of what she should do after school tomorrow.  
  
Then she saw a stream of light appeared in the woods. She wanted to know what to know what was there. So she jumped out of the window and jumped to the ground and went into the woods to look what is in there.  
  
*~*~  
  
"How long have I been walking in the woods?" Asked Kagome. She has been in the woods for 20 or 30min or around that time somewhere.  
  
Kagome walked into a circle meadow region with a flower field. The meadow was in a circle in the middle of the woods. Kagome thought it was very beautiful and looked around with the nice pretty flowers. Then she saw someone laying in the middle of the meadow and she ran to it.  
  
When she ran to it, and saw it was a guy. The guy had silver hair and a pair of doggy ears and red clothes. She touched the doggy ears and she loved it. Then she left the ears alone and looked at the guy very carefully. He was sound asleep.  
  
"Maybe I should take him home. He could still be alive and then again....maybe dead. But I'm still taking him home." Kagome took both of his arms and try to wrap them around her neck and put his body on her back to give him a piggy-back ride to her house. He was a little heavy so it took awhile for her to get home.  
  
*~*~  
  
She got home and checked if anyone was home. No one was home yet so she went inside and took off her shoes and slowly went upstairs to her room. He was getting heavier by the minute so she tried to hurry and go upstairs before she drops him and he rolls down the stairs.  
  
She got to her door and open it. She sat in her bed and slowly drop him on her bed. She saw his face a little more clearer and he had really nice silver hair. Then she noticed he was sweating a little and went out of her room to get a cloth.  
  
She came back in with a cloth in her hand. She wiped his face and moved his bangs so she can see his face. She noticed he smelled nice too. Then she went out the door to get a bowl and a cold wash cloth.  
  
But the guy was starting to wake up when she was gone. He got up and put his hand on his face. He couldn't remember how he got there but he did remember why he was there. To find someone to love him. "OW! I got a major headache!" Said the guy.  
  
Then he heard the doornob being turned so he quickly layed back down and closed his eye's. He heard the door open.  
  
Kagome got a little small chair so she can sit next to the bed and put the cold wash cloth on his forehead. When she did that, the guy's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed sittng in the guy's lap and the guy sat up. She saw his gold eye's and was being a little scared. The guy was kind of twisting her wrist.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What were you trying to do to me?" Asked the guy.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're hurting my wrist!" Said Kagome. He let her wrist go and still let her lay in his lap while he watched her rub her wrist. "Now that my wrist is feeling a bit better, who are you?"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions here! You still have two questions to answer! Answer them and then I'll tell you who I am!"  
  
"You're inside my room! And I was only making sure you were alright because I found you in the woods unconcious! Is that good enough for you!" Wow! She just met him and already started to yell at him.  
  
He just stared at her angrily. "Hmph! My name is Inuyasha! I'm not telling you why I'm here!"  
  
She went out of his lap and sat across from him on the bed. Then she noticed he had a sword with him and wanted to know what is it for. But before she asked him that, she stared closly at Inuyasha's eye's.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I just noticed you are angry, stubborn, and you're not really around people much. And that you have nice yellow eyes!" Answered Kagome with a happy smile. Inuyasha was getting annoyed by her smile. She went back to her regular position and continued to smile. "What is that sword for?" She pointed to his sword he was holding.  
  
"This sword is for my protection against anything. So if you try to do anything like try to kill me, I'll kill you before you even know it! This sword is called Tetsusaiga! It was my father's sword!"  
  
"Did you name it Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"NO! My father named it! DUH!!"  
  
Kagome became silent. She met lots of boys before but it was nothing compare to this guy of a nightmare. She became so tired and wanted to sleep but she still wanted to question him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you! I'm not telling you!!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I said NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Just tell me before I kick you out of this room and send you back to the woods!"  
  
Now he was silent. He didn't want to tell her exactly why he's there. He thought of a way to tell her but not the whole thing. He looked at her.  
  
"Here's the thing! I'll tell you near the end of two months!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I will tell you at that time! That's final!"  
  
"[He's just like my mom! Ending the conversation with the words 'That's final!' I hate that word! Hmm...he's just frustrated, I'll let him tell me then.]"  
  
"Oy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where am I going to sleep? I'm getting tired!"  
  
Now Kagome was getting frustrated. "What am I!? You're servant!"  
  
"To me? Yes! Now find me a bed to sleep in Ms. Servant!!"  
  
"I'm not gonna find you a bed to sleep in! And I'm not your servant!! Get your own servant!"  
  
"I already found my servant, servant!"  
  
"Well keep looking! Because this servant QUITS!!"  
  
"Kagome! What's all the yelling about?" Mrs. Higurashi open the door and saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the bed. "Oh! Who's he Kagome?"  
  
"This is-oof!" Inuyasha pushed her away and introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha! I'm only here for a short time!" Said Inuyasha. His hand was over Kagome's mouth when she was trying to tell her mom something.  
  
"Maybe you could stay for dinner and tell us all about yourself. Or Kagome could tell us that!"  
  
"No! She's doesn't have any information about me! OWW!!" Kagome bit Inuyasha's hand because she was running out of air when he was covering her mouth. Inuyasha was blowing his hand making sure it was okay and then he growled at her. "Don't bite me again!!"  
  
"You almost killed me!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Okay! Dinner time!" Said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Everybody went downstairs and ate dinner. Kagome explained where she found him and he explained what he is. A half-demon looking for some friends. Of course that was a lie.  
  
"So, you're saying that you don't have any friends?" Asked Souta.  
  
"Souta! That's not nice asking people that kind of question. You apologize to him!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"S-So-"  
  
"It's okay! I was born alone and I'll always be alone! No one would want to be friends with me!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"That's not true! I'll be your friend! Eh?" Souta was just watching Inuyasha playing with their cat Buyo. Inuyasha lift Buyo up seeing how fat he is and how lazy. Then he left him alone and Inuyasha asked them something.  
  
"Do any of you know where is the Shikon no Tama?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Everybody just stared at him. Inuyasha hates it when everybody does that to him.  
  
"I heard its somewhere in Japan. I kind of need it. I use to know a girl name Kikyo and she had it but she died and she send it to someone else. She uses a bow and arrow and I could make them for Kagome to help me look for it."  
  
"You want me to help you!? I don't know! I never used it in my life!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I saw how Kikyo used it and I could teach you to use it. So? Yes or no?"  
  
Kagome was thinking very hard about it. She gave a second thought...a third thought....and a forth thought. Then she decided to answer his question.  
  
"Let me think about that! But while you're at it, you could probably make the bow and arrow and let me try it out. Then maybe I would answer your question."  
  
He accepted that answer. 


	2. Battle at Tokyo

A Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 2-  
The First Battle in Tokyo  
  
Inuyasha slept in Souta's room for the night. The next morning Kagome had to get ready for school. Inuyasha wanted to follow her but Kagome suggest for him to wear a hat before they leave.  
  
"Where do you have to go anyway?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have to go to school! I have a really big test today and I don't want to miss it!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"What's a school?"  
  
She just stared at him blankly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're kidding right!? You don't know what a school is!" She thought he was joking but he was serious. "Oh! I see! School is a place where you can learn stuff and get an education after 12 or 13years."  
  
"I don't have school where I come from."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I lived in the middle of nowhere! My parents died when I was 10 and I lived by myself without my brother!"  
  
"You have a brother? What's his name? Is he a half-demon like you?"  
  
"Yes I have a brother, his name is Sesshomaru and no he is not a half- demon! He's a.... full-demon. We share the same father but not the same mother."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Me and him never got close. We always fight and sometimes we fight for real with our swords."  
  
"I thougt you said you didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"I meant to say was I don't want to talk about what he looks like!"  
  
"Sorry! You didn't have to yell!"  
  
Kagome reached her school and Inuyasha wanted to look around Tokyo for awhile. She met her friends in her classroom and was getting ready to take her test. Let's hope she passes.  
  
*~*~  
  
On top of a tall building was a tall guy wearing a kimono with long silver hair. Right beside him was a green looking toad carring a 2-headed staff. The tall guy just watch a girl went into class and saw a guy in a red kimono went away.  
  
"Wasn't that Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked the green toad. The green toad looked at Sesshomaru and saw his hair blow in the wind.  
  
"Yes, that's him. Who is that girl he's with? A mere human to be exact! A weakling little human. The last human I saw him hang out with is that Kikyo person," answered Sesshomaru with a low and deep voice. He kept looking at the girl in the classroom and was thinking of something.  
  
"What should we do next, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"When that girl comes home tonight, she'll be getting a great greeting from us. That'll make Inuyasha come to us. Jaken!"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Write a letter to Inuyasha! He should be able to read it! Let's just say mother taught him to read before she died. Come on! We better get ready for our greeting to the girl."  
  
Sesshomaru began to jump from building to building leaving Jaken behind. Jaken had trouble catching up.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome just got home from school and she thought Inuyasha wasn't around so she wanted some time alone. She took off her shoes and went to the living room. There she saw a guy who looked like Inuyasha so she just said his name.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! How did you like the city so far!" Said Kagome. The guy turned around and Kagome noticed it wasn't Inuyasha. But the guy had silver hair but it was longer then Inuyasha's hair. And he looked a little taller then him too. He also had that gold eye's too. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Inuyasha!"  
  
"I know! He's my half brother!" (_ It's SESSHOMARU!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!)  
  
"So you're Inuyasha's brother! I heard a lot from Inuyasha about you but I never heard him say what you look like! But I never knew you looked almost like Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru just had a smirk. (_ I think whenever he has a smile or a smirk on his face, I think it means he's angry at someone. It's just a guess so don't blame me. So in here Sesshomaru is angry!)  
  
"Jaken! Put the letter on the table!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken put the letter on the table and waited for his next orders.  
  
"Oh! Is that for Inuyasha? If it is, I'll be gladly to give it to him when he comes home!" Said Kagome. She walked to the table but Sesshomaru blocked her path. He was right in front of her and she was trembling for some reason. She looked up at him and was scared when she saw his eye's up close.  
  
"Inuyasha will be reading that note! No human will be giving it to him! Because you are coming with us!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome stepped back being frightened. "W-What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"You'll see human-girl!!" Sesshomaru punched her in the stomach and was knocked out. Before she fell to the floor, Sesshomaru caught her with one arm. "Now that we got the bait, let's go!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Oy Kagome! Where are you? I'm hungry! Hey Ms. Servant!! I said I'm hungry!!" Yelled Inuyasha. He just came home to Kagome's house and was looking for her. He looked for her in the kitchen, the bathroom, her room and the bathroom again.  
  
She was nowhere in sight. He thought Kagome wasn't home yet so he decided to wait for her in the living room. He sat on the couch and started to wait. But then he saw a little note on the table with his name on it. He thought it was from Kagome so he opened it.  
  
The letter said: "Your human girl is not home because I have captured her! If you want to see her again then go into the woods where you were knocked unconcious! See you there! In case you're wondering, this letter is from your half-brother!"  
  
Inuyasha crumble the note after he read it. How was he suppose to find the place where he was unconcious! He past out there and doesn't remember where it is because Kagome found him there. But if he follows her scent, he might find it. He punched the table and breaked it into pieces.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" He was growling a whole lot. (_ I like it when he growls! It sounds so cute!! His growls are cool!) "How dare you take my servant! Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming to get you! No one is taking my servant except for me!!"  
  
He ran outside and started to sniff for her. He picked up her scent and followed it. Do you wonder why he calls Kagome his servant?  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was laying on the ground behind Sesshomaru and Jaken. Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha to come with his arms cross. Jaken kept taping his foot because he was impatient. Then Sesshomaru sensed Inuyasha coming.  
  
"He's coming....get ready to watch the girl. He might take her back during our fight. If she wakes up, kill her," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, I wish you good luck against Inuyasha!" Said Jaken. Jaken stood in front of Kagome and waited for Inuyasha to come.  
  
Sesshomaru saw someone jumped in the sky and landed on the ground. Inuyasha has come to save poor Kagome! Inuyasha's growling grew more louder that Sesshomaru could hear it from where he's standing.  
  
"Sesshomaru!! How dare you take my servant and try to kill her. Don't you lay a finger on her!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I already did when I punched her!" Said Sesshomaru. "I've been waiting for a long time to try and look for you. When I went to your old home, I notice your home was destroyed so I started to search for you so I can kill you. I found you here yesterday but your human came and took you to her home."  
  
"So! She's my servant! Not yours!! Let her go!"  
  
"If you give me Tetsusaiga, I'll let her go in one piece."  
  
"That'll never happen! You're going to have to pass me to get to Tetsusaiga!!" Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga out, which turned into a big sword. He jumped in the air and try to cut Sesshomaru in half.  
  
Sesshomaru was too fast he avoided Inuyasha's attack. Sesshomaru appeared behind him and knee-kicked the back of his head. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. He got up angrily and try to strick at him again. Sesshomaru avoided his attack once more. Inuyasha got really mad and took out his claws and started to strike at him again.  
  
"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!!" The only thing he did was cracked the gray thing on Sesshomaru's body. The gray thing cracked into pieces and fell to the ground. Then Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha at his cheek and left three scares on his face.  
  
Jaken was jumping up and down cheering Sesshomaru to win. Kagome woke up and saw Jaken jumping. Then she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. So she notice the two-headed staff Jaken was carrying and snacthed it away from Jaken.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Commanded Jaken.  
  
"Sorry! Finders keepers losers weepers!!" Said Kagome. She use the staff and banged it on Jaken's head and he was knocked out. Then Sesshomaru's back was facing Kagome while his face was facing Inuyasha.  
  
"You're really bad Inuyasha! You can't handle the power of Tetsusiga. So give it to me so I can kill you!" Said Sesshomaru. He was waiting for Inuyasha to hand Tetsugia to him.  
  
"No way! There's no way I'm giving this to you!! When I show you the real power of Tetsusaiga you'll-Kagome!!" Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw Kagome using both of her arms to choke Sesshomaru. (_ I think it's what you call a head lock. Oh yeah! She's doing a head lock!!)  
  
"Do it Inuyasha!! Do it! I can't hold on to him much longer!! Just do it!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru was trying to get her off because he was running out of air to breath. He put his hand on her arm and started to burn her arm. Kagome's skin was being burn by Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"JUST DO IT INUYASHA!!" She yelled again.  
  
Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga ready and was about to attack. Then he swung the sword and came out these yellow things. "Wind Scar!!" (_ Ok! The lightning bolts in the ground heading towards Sesshomaru.)  
  
The lightning bolts hit Sesshomaru and there was a bright light that blinded Inuyasha. Then the light faded and didn't he didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. He thought Sesshomaru would attack him from behind but that was until Jaken started to wake up and started to call his name.  
  
"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!!" Said Jaken. Jaken was chasing Sesshomaru because he was in the sky flying away badly injured. Now they were nowhere in sight.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground because he killed Kagome. He almost had a tear rolling down his face. He lift up his face and saw Kagome laying on the ground with no wounds except the one Sesshomaru gave her. But how did she survive that attack? She would've been dead by now.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome and held her in his arms. He put his hand on her face to get a good look at her. Then he saw her eye's moving and opening them. She looked at him being relief he was all right.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm fine....just a little tired," answered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha held her arm looking at it on how it's bleeding. "How did you survive that attack? I thought you were dead!"  
  
"That's what I thought. I was right there trying to hold Sesshomaru for you to attack him."  
  
"Come on! We need to fix that arm of yours!"  
  
"No! It's nothing!!"  
  
"Nothing!? Yeah right! Your arm got burned and I almost killed you!! And you call that nothing!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
He put his arm around her back and his other arm under her legs to hold her until they get to her house. He started to walk back to his new home. (_ At least that what he thinks.)  
  
*~*~  
  
"Where are the bandages?" Asked Inuyasha. He just got home and put Kagome on the couch. No one was home and that was good. The family will think Inuyasha burned Kagome's arm.  
  
"They're at the downstairs bathrom. Look inside the cabinet!" Answered Kagome. She pointed to the bathroom door in the hall. Inuyasha gave her a nod and went to go get it. When he came back, he had cotton balls, alcohol, and bandages to wrap her arm.  
  
He put the alcohol on the cotton ball and started to put on her arm.  
  
"Ow! You put too much on!! It really hurts!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I didn't know you had to use little of this thing. So deal with it!" He continued to put it on her arm and started to wrap the bandages on her arm. "What were you thinking!? You almost got killed by me and Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I was only trying to help you! Besides, I wanted revenge on him for punching me in the stomach. I nearly spite out some guts."  
  
"I don't care! You shouldn't have been doing the head lock on Sesshomaru in the first place! If I didn't know you, I would've killed you if I wanted too! I don't know how you survived that attack but don't do it again. I thought I would lose a friend!"  
  
Kagome was touched of his words. Except for the part when he said "I don't care!" from the "I would've killed you if I wanted too!" He's her friend. She didn't mind because she doesn't want him to be lonely for years.  
  
"And thank you for holding Sesshomaru for me. I couldn't have done it without you," he added.  
  
Kagome was about to cry. She suddenly threw her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest and started to cry. He wasn't even done wrapping her arm. He was stunned of what she did. She continued to cry on his red kimono.  
  
"No, thank you for saving me from your brother. He is dangerous," said Kagome.  
  
He hugged her back. He finally made a friend but that's not what he wanted. He wanted to be free from this curse so he won't die. When he thought of that, he hugged Kagome tighter and started to rub her back. At that point, Kagome was his only friend in his whole life. Now he wonders if he is going to have more friends to rely on and to talk to. 


	3. Battle at Tokyo

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 3-  
The Inapropriate Monk  
  
"But I don't wanna go!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on! It's one of the great places to get new friends! Plus, you might see how it's like to be in school!" Said Kagome. (_ Inuyasha is going to school?)  
  
"I don't wanna go to school. What about my ears? They'll think it's wierd because I don't have regular ears!"  
  
"I'll just tell my teacher not to say anything to you or about your ears. Come on! Let's go!!"  
  
"No! I'm not going! And you can't make me!!"  
  
"Then I'll tell everybody you're a demon to kill someone at school!"  
  
"They won't believe I'm gonna kill anyone at that place!"  
  
"True! But they will believe you're a demon because of the dog ears! Now let's go!!"  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm out of her house and dragged him to school. He still wore the same clothes: the red kimono and the Tetsusaiga sword. He didn't even bring any shoes. I wonder how would the class think.  
  
Last night, Mrs. Higurashi talked with Kagome to visit the school. She called the principil to tell him Inuyasha was coming and to give him a warm welcome. I guess Inuyasha was suppose to decide if he wants to go to school or not. Let's hope NOT!!  
  
*~*~  
  
"Everyone, we are having a student to come and to see if he wants to come to this school or not. I hope you give him a warm welcome. He'll be in one class so don't even try to drag him everywhere. Only one person is giving him a tour, that is Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for listening. Kagome, can you come up here with the new student?" Said the principle.  
  
They were in the cafeteria of the school. Inuyasha was feeling a little nerves becaue of all the people he's around. He got his sword just in case. Kagome got up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him on the stage to the microphone. She cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"Good morning everyone! This is Inuyasha, he'll be staying at this school for a day so he can decide if he wants to go to this school. So please be nice to him!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha was behind Kagome being a little frightened of the others.  
  
Then they went back to their homerooms. Inuyasha followed Kagome and wanted to stay close to her because he doesn't know anybody else. Kagome was being annoyed becaue he was acting like a lost dog. Of course, she knew he was a half dog demon. She wondered if everybody was looking at his ears or not.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got to her homeroom and she sat in her chair so Inuyasha sat right next to her. Their teacher went up front of the class and began to speak.  
  
"Since we have someone new, would you like to take him up front of the class Kagome?" Asked the teacher.  
  
Kagome got up and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm. So she had to drag him to the front of the class. When they got up there, Kagome made Inuyasha's hand to let go of her arm.  
  
"Does anyone have any questions about Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.  
  
A girl raised her hand and she decided to ask. "How old are you Inuyasha?" Asked the girl.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she did forgot to ask how old he was. So she decide for Inuyasha not to answer that question.  
  
"I think age is not that very important," said Kagome.  
  
Then the girl continued to ask more questions. "Why do you wear a red kimono and no shoes?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed because of that question. He was too nervse to answer that question. "I-I....It's none of your business!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
She continued to ask more. "Did you get an ear surgery because of your ears? They look so cute!! Can I touch them?"  
  
"No! No one touches my ears! Not even Kagome!!" Kagome's heart was beating fast because she touched his ears when she found him in the woods. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha now though.  
  
"Yeah, why does he have a pair of doggy ears Kagome? What happen to his regular ears?" Asked the teacher.  
  
Kagome's heart was really beating fast. She didn't want to say he's a demon. So she lied! "I, ah.... don't know what happen to his regular ears. I don't know why he has doggy ears!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What do you mean? You know why-!" Kagome covered his mouth before he said anything else. And then looked back at the teacher.  
  
"No! I don't know anything about his ears!" She whispered into Inuyasha's ears. "(Don't tell anyone you're a half-demon! It'll just freak everybody out!!)"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a nod and Kagome let go of him. That was that so they started class. Inuyasha was very confused. He didn't get any of this.  
  
*~*~  
  
A guy dressed in a dark purple clothes and carrying a yellow staff. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair and a little ponytail in the back of his head. He was walking on the city sidewalk looking for some place. He stopped in front of a church in the city of Tokyo thinking of he should go in.  
  
"I need to get a job to get some money. Maybe working here as a monk would be good for me to meet some women," said the monk. He walked inside and saw the two sisters praying inside. (_ You know how you call them sisters in churchs when they dress the same.)  
  
The monk waited for them to stop so they both could notice him. When they were done the monk decided to talk to them.  
  
"Excuse me!" Said the monk. The two sisters turned around and saw him. He walked up to them and bow to them. "My name is Miroku. I would like to be a monk at this church to help the people in need if that is okay with the both of you."  
  
He got up and waited for them to answer. "Do you know you have to come everyday to help people? And every Sunday to give out sermans?" Asked Sister1.  
  
"Yes, I don't mind at all."  
  
The two sisters looked at each other with the word worry written all over their face. (_ Not really written all over their face.) "Ok! But we'll give you one chance. If you succed helping your first client, you'll be able to work here. The client will tell us how good you are. Your first appointment is in 2hrs. Let me give you a tour of the church," said Sister2.  
  
The two sisters took Miroku around the church. Where the bathroom is, where the meetings are held and his office. After that Miroku went to his office and started to wait for his client.  
  
*~*~  
  
"So how did you like the school today Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. They just got out of school and started to walk home.  
  
"I hate it!! This is the worst day of my life! I don't ever want to come here again! EVER!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you hate it so much?"  
  
"Because everybody keeps staring at me and looking at my ears! Plus I don't get what we're suppose to do so why should I even go in the first place!"  
  
"You did told me and my family you were here to make some friends. It was my mom's idea."  
  
"Well tell her not to force me to go to the school!! I REALLY HATE IT!!"  
  
"Too bad! We're going to go to a church today to talk on why you should go to school. Let's go!"  
  
Kagome pulled his arm to go to the church she mentioned earlier. They got there and went insidee and asked where the monk's office was becasue she schedule an appointment. One of the sisters showed them the way to the office and left them there.  
  
The monk was rearranging some books and didn't notice Kagome and Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha was getting pissed for waiting so he just blurt out a yell.  
  
"Hel-lo! We've been waiting here for 5 mins. now!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
The monk turned around and saw them and quickly apoligized. "I'm sorry! I'm new at the job so I might be a little bad at first the sisters are giving me a chance to work here. Please have a seat!" Said the monk.  
  
"I'm not sitting down! I would rather stand if you don't mind!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Just to what he says Inuyasha!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"No way! I wanna stand! Sitting makes my butt hurts!!"  
  
Kagome stomped her feet and was very angry. "Just sit down or-huh?" Kagome stopped speaking when she heard a bang next to her. She looked at the spot where Inuyasha was standing and saw him flat on his face. He got up and looked at Kagome angrily. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened! You yelled at me that's what!"  
  
"How could that be Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh, so you're Inuyasha! I heard your home got destroyed by Naraku and somehow ran away. You're a half-demon, right? What kind are you?" Asked the monk  
  
"That's none of your business, monk!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's Miroku!"  
  
"Whatever! Fine! If you want to know, I'm a dog demon!"  
  
"That's it! Your master is the girl and that when she said 'sit' you banged your face on the floor! Like they say, man's best friend!" (_ In here, Inuyasha doesn't have the purple necklace for Kagome to say sit. She just have to say it, that's all!)  
  
Inuyasha was forced to sit in the chair and Kagome explained while Inuyasha wasn't listening. Miroku sat in his chair to listen what Kagome has to say. After that, Miroku was thinking to give some advice.  
  
"Try going to the mall, the park, library, or a kid's school! That way he could be a little more softer then meaner!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I'm not sure if that'll help, but I'll try to do it." Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was just staring out the window. Everything was quiet until Inuyasha heard a scream inside the church. He just ran out the door.  
  
"Why did he ran out the door?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Maybe something is inside the church. Let's go follow him!" Said Kagome.  
  
They went out of the office and ran to the main room. They saw Inuyasha standing in front of a spider demon. Inuyasha notice Kagome in the room and told her to run away.  
  
"I'm not leaving this room! I wanna fight too!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked for something for Kagome to fight with. He spotted a bow and 4 arrows. He quickly got them and gave it to Kagome. "Here! Use this!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"But I don't know how to use this!"  
  
"Let me show it to you quickly! First get your bow and arrow ready!" He helped her by steading her arm and hand to point the sharp end to the spider. "Next, focus your arrow on the target! And then shoot!"  
  
Inuyasha saw her do that, except for shooting and realised something. "[Kikyo died 20 years ago...is Kagome her reincarnation? If she is, her power would be in the arrow as well.]" said Inuyasha.  
  
She steaded the arrow and let go of it. The arrow glowed in a pink way and hit the spider. The spider screamed in pain and tried to attack Kagome. But Inuyasha put her in his arms and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha landed in front of the stand and let Kagome down.  
  
"This no place for you to fight. Go and hide somewhere so you won't get hurt!" Inuyasha left Kagome standing and she got really angry. She didn't want to listen to him so she tried to go behind the spider and to attack it from behind.  
  
"Oy Miroku! Can you fight?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kind of, I can use scrolls, my staff and my wind tunnel," answered Miroku.  
  
"Wind tunnel?"  
  
"I got cursed by Naraku, a wind tunnel to absorb monsters but I could get killed by it. If it gets too big, then it'll destroy me."  
  
"Can you use it now?"  
  
"Sure, but you have to buys me some time. Distract him for me."  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha got Tetsugia out and stricked at the spider and cut some of its legs off. But the spider grew back some legs. "It regenerated!?"  
  
"Keep going!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Right! Huh?" Inuyasha stopped because the spider roared in pain and turned around. Inuyasha moved to the side to see who the spider was facing. "Kagome!! I told you hide somewhere!"  
  
"I told you! I want to fight! I still got two arrows! Attack him too!" She shot another arrow at it's head. Inuyasha just watched her shooting arrows, reminded him of how Kikyo used the arrows.  
  
Kagome shot the last arrow, the spider roared in pain again and stricked at Kagome with one of it's legs. But there was a tough wind coming from behind the spider and started to absorb the monster. When the spider was gone, Kagome was being lift up in the air. The wind was pulling her into the hole she saw. She saw it came from Miroku. She closed her eye's so she won't know what happened.  
  
Miroku quickly covered his hand and caught Kagome in his arms and landed on the floor. He sat up and held Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha stand in front of them.  
  
"Is she okay?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I think so. She's just frightened, she thinks she's in the wind tunnel," anwered Miroku. When Kagome was losening her grip on Miroku's clothes, Miroku smiled and rubbed her butt. She quickly opened her eyes and ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"He's a pervert! He rubbed my butt!" Complained Kagome. Inuyasha held her closer to him.  
  
"You little-!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"I know! You don't want me as your monk anymore. I understand!" Said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha saw Miroku got up while he was still holding Kagome his arms. He was thinking of having him as a friend but its what you call an inapropriate friend. "Oy!" Miroku turned around and face Inuyasha. "Do you want to join us of looking for the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome just stared at him. Is he trying to make more friends by asking people to look for the Shikon no Tama? Or does he just want to use his friends to make them look for the Shikon no Tama? Kagome wasn't sured.  
  
"Sure! I don't mind! I need it to kill Naraku! If you don't mind, I have two questions to ask! Are you two married?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and pull themselves away from each other. She didn't want that because she was nice and warm when she was in Inuyash's arms.  
  
"T-There's no way I'm married to her! I'm just living in her brother's room when she locks the door in her room!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok! This question is for Kagome!" He held both of her hands and asked something really ridiculous. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Huh...?" Said Kagome. She was shocked and couldn't move or answer. She finally had the nerve to answer, but the answer was a slap on the face with a hand print on Miroku's face.  
  
"So the answer is yes?"  
  
"That's a hell no!! Pervert!" 


	4. Memeories of the Past

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 4-  
Memories of the Past  
  
A week has past ever since they met Miroku. They have been hanging out at the woods where Inuyasha was unconcious. Inuyasha was paying attention to the things of what they were talking about. He was too busy thinking of how Kagome looks like Kikyo.  
  
The only person who ever loved him was his mom and dad, no one else. Now they were in the woods again talking about on how they should find the Shikon no Tama. Kagome called his name when they were talking.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha got back to reality and looked at Kagome. "What?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a little pale. Something on your mind?"  
  
"No nothing. Let's get back to what we were talking about!"  
  
"Do you even know what we were talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned because he didn't know what they were talking about. He heard some of their conversation a little but he couldn't remember what it was about. "Uh, can you tell me about what you guys were talking about?"  
  
"All right, looks like we have to talk about it now." Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha. She was tired after that because she talked about it twice. "Now you got it?"  
  
"Yeah, so what's for dinner?"  
  
Miroku laughed when Inuyasha asked that question. He thinks they both should be together for the rest of their lives. But can he make them get together alone? That is the question here! (_ Maybe not.)  
  
"Yeah, I am kind of hungry. What is for dinner Kagome?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked at both Miroku and Inuyasha. They're just pigs looking for more food. They both stared at her back waiting for her answer. She took in a breath and got up. "We'll see when we get to my house. C'mon! Let's go!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"I wonder what Kagome is gonna cook for us..." said Miroku. Kagome was busy in the kitchen. No one was home again. Her mom is at work, grandpa at yoga, and Souta at school. She has a day off though. They were both in the living room. Miroku kept looking at the sealing wondering what's for dinner.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, was staring at Miroku stupidly. He sat on the couch with Tetsugia in his hand. Then Miroku looked back at Inuyasha and had a wierd smile on his face.  
  
"So, why are you here Inuyasha? I know it's not just the Shikon no Tama. There's something else to it." Said Miroku.  
  
"[Shoot! He saw right through me! How did he do that? I guess I have to tell him. He is a monk afterall.] I'm here to look for someone," said Inuyasha.  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Someone to love me!"  
  
"Why do you need someone to love you?"  
  
"I just do!!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Arrrgh!! Why do you keep asking me questions!?"  
  
"If you get right to the point, it'll probably be one or two questions! Just tell me everything!"  
  
"At my old home I drank a sip of a lake near my house and I found out that Naraku cursed it because he told me himself. He told me I have 2 months to live unless someone, actually a girl, has to tell me she loves me or I die at the end of 2 months. He made me go to my new home, which is here, and destroyed my old home! Are you happy now?"  
  
Miroku nod his head to him. "Does Kagome know about this curse?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't get angry. He calmed down and answered the question honestly. "No, and I don't want her to know. I told her I'll tell her at the end of 2 months before I die. That means YOU can't tell her either!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I get it! I also understand! But what I don't get is, why didn't you tell Kagome?"  
  
"Because if I tell her, she'll just say she loves me, but it has to come from the heart. Like she really means it. Not just saying it."  
  
"Do you have to fall in love with the person who falls in love with you?"  
  
"I don't think so. All Naraku said was for someone to say 'I love you' to me. I don't want to fall in love anyway!"  
  
"That is so hurtful!!" Miroku put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he just said right now.  
  
"What do you mean, Miroku?"  
  
"What's the point of a girl falling in love with you, if you don't return the love back to her? That'll just break her beautiful heart into pieces. Is there something wrong with you!?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome just came into the living room with the dinner in her hands. She just stood there looking at Inuyasha. She was very confused.  
  
"Ah... we weren't talking about any important stuff. We were just talking about the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Maybe you guys could tell me later!"  
  
"No, sorry but its guy stuff!"  
  
"Fine! Here's the food you guys wanted!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her while she puts the food on the table. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Thank you Ms. Servant!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Arrrgh!! How many times I have to tell you I'm not your servant!? I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me that!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw how angry she is. He saw the real anger in her eyes. It reminded him of Kikyo. Like when Kikyo's home was being destroyed, she was so angry that she used all the arrows she had with her. Back then he saw the real anger in her eyes too.  
  
"Are you listening to me Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening! Can you please get me a drink?" Kagome was stunned. That's the first time he asked her to get something nicely without saying the word servant. She left the room and went to get a soda. She came back and gave it to Inuyasha.  
  
"All right! Let's eat!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha can't sleep. He keeps having dreams of when Kikyo died. So he stayed up until he could stop thinking about Kikyo. He trys to think of Kagome but every time he does, he thinks about Kikyo.  
  
Souta was sound asleep on his bottom bunk bed. So Inuyasha jumped down from the top bunk and slowly went out the door. He walked in the halls so he can clear his mind. He was about to go downstairs for a drink of water but he saw the door of Kagome's room.  
  
He tried to turn the knob but of course, it was locked as usual. He wanted to talk to Kagome about something. Not about the curse, but something else that keeps haunting his dreams. He went outside and looked at the window of Kagome's room. It was open so he jumped up there and went inside her room.  
  
He landed on the floor quietly so he won't wake her up surprisly. It's the second time he's been in her room and the only thing he saw in her room was her bed the first time. But he saw the whole room the second time. He turned his head and spotted a sleeping Kagome on the bed. She was sleeping on her side peacefully.  
  
He went to her and put his hand on her arm to shake her. "Oy Kagome...I need to talk to you," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha. She sat up on her bed then he got a chair so his butt won't hurt when he sits on the floor. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? It's 1 o'clock in the morning. Get some sleep!" Said Kagome tiredly. She yawned before Inuyasha started to spoke.  
  
"The thing is I can't sleep. I want to talk to you about something, this is one of things I can't talk to Souta with."  
  
"What's wrong with talking to Souta?"  
  
"He's a kid! And....you're older then him, your mom is a little too old, and your grandpa is WAY too old for me to talk to! Beside, you're the only friend in this house for me to talk to."  
  
"What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
He got out of the chair and sat on her bed. "Family...do you know anyone name Kikyo?"  
  
"You mentioned her before but I don't think she's a part of my family. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Is there anything else about family you want to talk about?"  
  
"Let me think...where's your dad? How come he's not home?"  
  
"He's ah... on business! He won't come home for a long time."  
  
He turned his head away from her. "Do you want to know why I don't want to talk to anyone in your family?"  
  
"Sure, I would like to know."  
  
"Seeing a family gives me pain. Since I didn't really have a family, I don't know what a family is. Seeing your family gives me pain since both of my parents died and my brother and I don't get along."  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know."  
  
"You don't have to apoligize."  
  
"Well, did your mom wanted to have lots of friends when you were little?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and was thinking of his mother. He was having a flashback. Inuyasha was only 10 when no one wanted to play with him because he was half-human and half-demon. His mother was in his room with him. She put her arms around him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her because she was crying. "Mother, why are you crying?" Asked Little Inuyasha. (_ Inuyasha was SO CUTE when he is a little kid!! I wanna hug the little Inuyasha.)  
  
His mother looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek. "I... just want you to be happy when you grow up becasue I won't be around to keep you happy." She got up and looked out the window.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Once I'm gone...I won't be around anymore. But I'll always watch you from where I am. You'll be on your own once me and your father leaves. We won't be able to protect you."  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha ran to her mother and waited for her answer. She went on her knees and looked at him.  
  
"I want you to be happy with many friends around you. To have trust, friendship, and love. That's what I want you to do."  
  
"But, what if I can't make friends?"  
  
She hugged him and held him closer to her. "Someday, you'll make some friends. Just go out there and get some of your own friends. They'll be your friends and yours only. And, I'll always be in your heart when I'm gone."  
  
The flashback was over. He didn't believe anything of what his mother said to him that day. Because that day, was the day when she died. They were attacked by demons that night and somehow, Inuyasha survived the horror night.  
  
His mind was interrupted by Kagome. "Did you hear me?" Asked Kagome.  
  
He looked at her. He heard her but didn't want to answer. But if he didn't answer, Kagome will just get angry at him. "Yeah, I heard you. My mother did wanted me to have friends, she kept telling me to get a lot of friends to keep me happy when she's gone. She also said she'll always be in my heart. But, I didn't believe her."  
  
"Why you didn't you believe her?"  
  
"Because she left me! She left my sight, she left mind, and she left my heart!! She was killed by a demon! Do you wanna know why I wanted to save you from Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Um, sure!"  
  
"Because I didn't want to see anyone killed by a demon! At least, I don't want anyone I know to be killed by a demon. And that's one of the reasons that I wanted you to hide from that spider demon!"  
  
"I-I understand! You don't want to lose someone you love again."  
  
"I didn't say you were my love one! You're just a friend to me!!"  
  
"Oh! So NOW I'm a friend to you!?"  
  
"What are you trying to do? Make me get angry and kill you!?"  
  
"But you can't kill me. You said it yourself! I'm a friend to you."  
  
He jumped off the bed and headed to the door. But he took one last look at her before he left the room. "I could kill you if I want to! I could even kill you tomorrow if I could!"  
  
She got angry and tightened her grip of her blanket. Then she said 2 words to show her anger. "SIT BOY!!" He banged his face on the floor and didn't get a up. Kagome got out of her bed, opened her door, and threw him out! Before she closed the door he got up and faced her.  
  
"HEY!! Who said for you to kick me out!? I command you to apoligize to me Ms. Servant!"  
  
"I'm not going to apoligize to you! Just go to Souta's room and get some SLEEP!!" She slammed the door in front of his face. After that, he stomped his way to Souta's room and finally got some sleep. 


	5. The little fox demon kid

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 5-  
The Cute Little Fox Kid(2 weeks later)  
  
"Kagome! Can you come down? There's something I want to ask you!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll be right down!" Said Kagome. It took her a little while because she was putting her pad on since she started her period for the month. She kept having stomach pains because of it. Now she went downstairs and saw Inuyasha waiting for her on the couch.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Why? You have to give me a reason why it took you so long to get down here."  
  
"It's girl stuff!"  
  
Inuyasha got off the couch and stood right in front of her. He looked directly at her. "And what exactly is girl stuff? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"That's none of your business! This is something that girls shouldn't be talking to boys about!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know nothing!?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"ARRRRGH!! I just started my period for this month!! Are you happy now!?"  
  
She was pissed and embarresed. She couldn't believe she told that to a boy. Inuyasha just stared and back away a bit. Then he asked a stupid question.  
  
"What's a period?"  
  
Kagome was stunned! She couldn't believe what she just heard. But then she remember that he didn't have any parents around long enough to tell him about this stuff.  
  
"The only thing I know is sex." Said Inuyasha. "Both my mom and dad told me about that but I didn't get it."  
  
"OK! Don't talk about that with me! Grandpa!!" She really didn't want to tell him what is a period. So she decided her grandpa should tell her because he is older then everybody else in the family.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Asked her grandpa. He came to the living room. Kagome went up to her grandpa and put her hands together as if she was praying.  
  
"Oh my dearest grandpa in the whole wide world and the smartest grandpa in the world and..."  
  
"Don't try to do that kind of talk with me young lady! Just say it! And I'll do it!"  
  
"You have to tell him what is a period and tell him why he didn't get what sex is all about! Thanks gramps!!" She ran all the way upstairs before he stopped her.  
  
"Why did you have to torture me this way Kagome?" He looked at Inuyasha who was waiting for him to speak. "All right... let's get started. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them."  
  
*~*~  
  
"Maybe finally I can do my homework!" Said Kagome. Kagome locked her room and was doing her homework on her desk. She had to do some math homework. (_ I hate math!!)  
  
She finished 1 hr. later. She started to relax on her bed and was about to take a nap until she heard a knock at the door. Since it was locked, she had to get up and open it. The person who was at the door was Miroku.  
  
"Oh! Hi Miroku! Aren't you here for Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome when she let Miroku in.  
  
"No, I'm here to see you!" He answered. He sat on the bed and put his staff on the floor. Kagome sat a few feet away from him because of him being a pervert and all.  
  
"Why do you want to see me? *Gasp!* You're not going to ask me out on a date, are you?"  
  
"No, not at all! I came here to tell you I found something in the woods."  
  
"Is it something to investigate?"  
  
"Kind of! I don't want to ask Inuyasha because your grandpa is having the talk with him for some reason that I don't want to know why! SO! I'm asking you to come with me."  
  
"Is it just me or are you trying to set me up for us to be alone?"  
  
"N-N-No! I, ah.... just want to have a nice walk in the woods and show you what I found."  
  
"All right! Let's go then!" They both got out of Kagome's room and tip-toed downstairs so Inuyasha and the grandpa won't hear them. They sneaked out the door and headed for the woods.  
  
*~*~  
  
"I don't see anything Miroku. Where is it?" Asked Kagome. They have walk for hours. Kagome was tired of walking. Miroku had no problem of walking because he was traveling before he met her and Inuyasha.  
  
"It's here somewhere. You just have to wait a bit," said Miroku.  
  
"How long do we have to wait?"  
  
"Just wait a bit."  
  
They wait a few minutes. Then somehow, the sky quickly turned black. Then they heard a little kids voice, a voice that's sounds really creepy. So they saw someone appeared out of the bushes and they saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!! You sounded horrible!" Said Kagome.  
  
"This is the thing I wanted to show you." Said Miroku.  
  
"But it's Inuyasha. Why did you want to show me this?"  
  
"Because it's not Inuyasha. Look at something on his back."  
  
Kagome walked over to the fake Inuyasha. (_ At least that's what I would call him.) She looked at the fake Inuyasha deeply into the eyes. Then he spoke up.  
  
"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Asked the fake Inuyasha. It didn't sound like Inuyasha. So maybe Miroku was right. She looked behind him and saw a fluffy tail. She stepped back and was about to laugh.  
  
"That's a cute tail fake Inuyasha!" Laughed Kagome.  
  
"HEY!! Don't make fun of my tail! It's precious to me." Said fake Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
A puff of smoke came from the fake Inuyasha. Kagome and Miroku coughed in it. When the smoke faded away, there was no one there. But Kagome looked down and saw a little boy. He had a blue bow, brown hair, turqiose shirt and little foxy foot, and the same tail. Kagome thought it was really cute! (_ You wanna guess! If you guess right, I'll give you a dollar!)  
  
"My name is Shippo! I'm a fox demon!" Said the boy.  
  
Kagome did realized that of the wierd things about him. Including the ears, the tail and the feet. But it's still cute! (_ Hurray! It's Shippo! He's so cute when he's so scared and afraid.)  
  
"Oh wow! You're so cute! And the tail! That's even cuter!!" Squeeled Kagome. She ran to Shippo, picked him up, and hugged him so tight! She rubbed her face against his face.  
  
"Hey! Put me down! You're hurting my tail!" Complained Shippo.  
  
"This is the thing I wanted to show you Kagome." Said Miroku.  
  
"Really? Thanks! It's so cute! Why did you want to show him to me anyway?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"You did see how he was Inuyasha a minute ago, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"He has the ability to transform to somebody. The first time I saw him, he transform into me! I thought I was crazy at first!!"  
  
"Who are you people? Get out of my territory!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Excuse me!? This is my territory! It's around my house!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Let's go to your house Kagome!" Suggested Miroku.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. She has just came home. She saw her mom in the living room. But Inuyasha and her grandpa wasn't around. "Mom, where's Inuyasha and grandpa?"  
  
Her mom was on the couch. She got up and faced Kagome and smiled. "Well, your grandpa is showing Inuyasha some pictures of how things go on between a boyfriend and a girlfriend. And when they get married and..." She was about to continue on but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"AH! Mom!! TMI!! Too much information. Don't say that around little kids!"  
  
"What?" Mrs. Higurashi noticed Shippo in Kagome's arms. She didn't notice him when Kagome came in. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know a little boy was in here."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a little boy!! I'm an adult!!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Ok little adult kid. I'll be going now! I just remembered I have to go to the store to by some more food. It's going to be a big dinner tonight. Souta! Come on down! Let's go to the store!" Souta came running down the stairs and left with Mrs. Higurashi. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo just stared at them until they left the house.  
  
"I guess you two are staying for dinner," said Kagome.  
  
"Yup!" Said Miroku.  
  
They walked to the living room. Miroku and Kagome sat on the couch then Kagome put Shippo on the little table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Why did you come here Shippo?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Shippo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I came here to look for Naraku," answered Shippo.  
  
"That's strange! Miroku and Inuyasha mentioned that name before. Who is he Miroku?" She questioned Miroku with a stange look on her face. Miroku looked at Kagome and then looked back at Shippo. He began to spoke.  
  
"Naraku is a dangerous demon. He put a wind tunnel curse on me. He likes to kill. But before I came here, I heard from the ladies he's after someone and the Shikon no Tama," he explained.  
  
"That's one of my other questions. What is the Shikon no Tama? Inuyasha is looking for it. Does that mean you want it too, Miroku?"  
  
"I do! I need it to kill Naraku because he destroyed my home and my family," said Shippo.  
  
"I need it to defeat Naraku too. I have to put an end to this curse!"  
  
"But you didn't answer my question. What is the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Some people want the Shikon no Tama for power, others want it for revenge and evil. But I don't think there is some good to the Shikon no Tama. It's better if the Shikon Jewel was destroyed and never heard of again."  
  
"But why does he want the Shikon no Tama? Where is it?"  
  
"No one know why he wants it. But I did heard the jewel is here in Tokyo. Naraku sends his demon monsters to look for it."  
  
"You mean that spider we fought in the church the other day?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't know why it would come to the church first. But, when it came the spider was coming after you. But when you were nowhere in sight, it just came after me and Inuyasha. This is my question to you: Do you..."  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku was interrupted by Kagome's grandpa. He just came downstairs looking all tired.  
  
"Oh grandpa! Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome in a happy mood. Why is she so happy after she heard about Naraku?  
  
"He fell asleep while I was explaining marriage to him. I think he's tired of me explaining to him. I'll take a break for now," answered the grandpa. "Where's Souta and your mother?"  
  
"They went to get some more grocery's. I think they'll be home soon."  
  
"Maybe you should get cleaned up." When he says this, he meant for Kagome to take a bath.  
  
"All right! I'll see you later! Miroku! Can you wake Inuyasha up now? He should be in grangpa's room!" Kagome ran upstairs happily. Miroku didn't get the chance to ask her the question he was about to ask. He was going to ask if she has the Shikon no Tama. But he wasn't sure because Kagome wanted to know what was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
He'll wait until after dinner to ask her.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Who are you again?" Asked Inuyasha. He just woke up from his nap 20 mins. later. He was downstairs with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"For the 5th and final time, I'M SHIPPO!! DO YOU GOT THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!" Yelled Shippo. Let's hope that Inuyasha could remember his name.  
  
"Your name is Boatpo?"  
  
"NO!! It's SHIPPO!! Not BOATPO!!"  
  
"Why? Your name has the word 'ship' in it. So why not call you Boatpo?"  
  
"BECAUSE!! It's not my NAME!!!"  
  
"All right you two! Knock it off!" Said Miroku. He let Shippo go on his shoulder to stay away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Anyways, where's Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know! Ask her grandpa! He might know!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"I don't want another lecture from him! I heard him talking enough today!" Just then, Kagome's grandpa called Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha quickly ran upstairs before Kagome's grandpa spot him. Shippo followed him and left Miroku sitting on the couch. Then her grandpa came in.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked grandpa.  
  
Miroku was afraid to answer. The thing he was afraid of was him talking about his past which will be boring of course. So he answered very slowly.  
  
"He's............still sleeping!" He answered. He made a little squeal but her grandpa didn't hear it. Her grandpa just kept staring at him.  
  
"Too bad. I was going to show examples of how the body works. I was going to show him how the women works but I guess not. Oh well!" Said grandpa.  
  
"[How the women bodies work!?] Wait! You can show me!" Is something going to happen to him?  
  
*~*~  
  
"Look you little Boatpo! Get off of my head! You might block my view!" Angered Inuyasha. He and Shippo just got to the hall upstairs. Inuyasha was about to go into Kagome's room but Shippo jumped on his head to stop him.  
  
"And what do you need to see anyway? It's only the hallway." Cried Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha thought about that for a second. "I like the hallway Boatpo."  
  
"Can you stop calling me that!?"  
  
"Let me think here....NO!!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"You wanna know!? It's because you're a little runt that's WHY!!"  
  
"That's it! PUNISHMENT TIME!!" He used his little hands to cover Inuyasha's eye's. Actually, he closed them with both of his hands. Inuyasha used both of his hands to pull Shippo off of his head.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what time is it!" Said Kagome. She was relaxing in the nice hot BATH!! She brought a little clock in there so she could tell what time to get out. It was 7:15 PM. Her mom and Souta should be home now.  
  
She got up and strecthed a little and then got a towel to wrap her body. Then when she got her whole body out of the tub and was about to let the water drain, she heard some rumbling outside of the bathroom door.  
  
She stood there looking at the door, waiting for something. She heard a voice, an angry voice. "I said GET OFF OF MY HEAD YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!" Whoever that voice was is pretty pissed.  
  
Then, the door flung open and she saw Inuyasha fall flat on his back with Shippo closing his eye's. When that happened, she was surprised by them coming in, she fell back into the tub. Now her towel was wet.  
  
She saw Inuyasha sat up and finally pulled Shippo off of his head. (_ Remember she still has a towel wrap around her. So don't think she's completly naked. And Shippo can't see anything either.) After that, Inuyasha rubbed his eye's and turned his head to Kagome's direction and saw her in the tub.  
  
Kagome was blushing really red and screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Get OUT!! PLEASE!!" Screamed Kagome. She grabbed her clock and threw it at Inuyasha's head. It left a big bump on his head. Inuyasha got the message, grabbed Shippo by the tail and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Luckily, there was an extra dry towel and took off the wet one and put on the dry one. She ran to her room quickly so nobody won't see her. It was a good thing Inuyasha wasn't in her room.  
  
*~*~  
  
"You WHAT!?" Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha just told Miroku what happened upstairs while he was talking to his grandpa. He can't believe he missed the greatest chance in his life to see that.  
  
"You heard me!" Angered Inuyasha. "She threw her stupid pink-thing that had numbers on it."  
  
"That's called a clock! Man! You're lucky Inuyasha!" Miroku was now thinking in space. He was imagining how it would be if that happened to him.  
  
"[Now I know why girls hate it when guys see the girls all naked. They become perverts over night...]" 


	6. Naraku's first apperance

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 6-  
Naraku's first appearence  
  
4 days has past ever since they met Shippo and that little incident with Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku had a few nightmares about how the women's body work. So he didn't really do much today. Kagome just finished school and was about to leave.  
  
"Kagome?" Said the teacher. Kagome looked at her teacher very confusely. "What happened to your friend, Inuyasha? He's a nice little lad. Did he wanted to come to this school?"  
  
"He wanted to ah....actually, it was too late to choose because he had to move to Misawa! So, he's going to a different school," said Kagome.  
  
"Is he going to e-mail you some time?"  
  
"Yeah! [Though, Inuyasha doesn't know what e-mail is. Plus, he doesn't even know what a computer is either.]"  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!"  
  
"Okay! Ja!" (_ In Japanese, I think it means see ya!)  
  
She walked out of the school and wanted to go home. But she wanted to know how Miroku was doing. She went to the church where he is working, and visit his office. The door was opened as usual so she knocked on the wall. He saw her and pointed his staff at her.  
  
"Don't come near me!" Said Miroku. His face was a little scared. She was confused and was wondering why.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's me Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E! Do you want me to repeat it again?" Said Kagome.  
  
He put his staff down and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Ever since your grandpa showed me how the women's body works, I have been having nightmares about women for a couple of nights."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what he just said. Her grandpa showed him how the women's body work!? "You looked at that!? How could you, you stinkin' pervert!!"  
  
"Wait! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Yeah right! I bet you were the one that suggest for you to look at it."  
  
"Actually, your grandpa was going to show it to Inuyasha but he ran away from him. Then I suggust for me to look at it."  
  
"What's the difference? You still suggested it."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Anyway, I need some help at home. I don't want to tell Inuyasha because he's a part of this."  
  
Miroku sat in his chair behind the desk. Kagome went to the chair that was in front of his desk. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was waiting in the living room again waiting for Kagome. He was tired and was about to fall asleep. But he heard a ring in the room. He looked around and saw a thing ringing with numbers and a cord attached to it. He picked it up and put it against his ear. (_ In the way he put it, the bottom of the phone that you speak in is against his ear. So he's holding the phone the wrong way.)  
  
"Ah, hello?" Questioned Inuyasha.  
  
He heard a voice. It wasn't clear, but he could still hear it because of his cute doggy ears. It said: "Souta? I'm a friend of Kagome. Can you get her?" Said the voice.  
  
"What the-! I'm not Souta!"  
  
"Who are you then? Hey! Are you holding the phone the wrong way? If you are, switch it." This time he got it right and could hear very clearly.  
  
"Is this right?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes! Hey...that voice sounds like....INUYASHA!!" Uh-oh! It was the girl from school that kept asking him ridiculous questions.  
  
"Not you!"  
  
"How are you doing Inuyasha? Oh wait! Before you start, I still have a few more questions to ask. Are you living in Kagome's house? Do you have a crush on Kagome? Are you going to come to our school...?" Inuyasha pulled the phone away because he was getting scared of it now.  
  
So he just put the phone down. (_ *Gasp!* He hanged up on someone! Who cares! He doesn't know how to use the phone anyway.) After that, he just sat back down on the couch. This time he fell asleep peacefully on the couch. Until he sensed something nearby. He got up quickly and clenched his fist.  
  
"That power...is it...Naraku? It has to be! It just has to be him!!" Said Inuyasha. "Uh-oh! He could be attacking the city! Oh great! The humans are just going to die like that if I don't do something. Here I come Naraku! I'll kill you and demand for this curse to break so I can get out of here!!"  
  
He slammed the door open and headed to the city. I guess he's tired of living inside Kagome's house. Maybe it's because Tokyo is driving him crazy, don't you think?  
  
*~*~  
  
"So that's what you want to talk about?" Asked Miroku with his arms crossed. Kagome's hands were shaking after she told him. "Why....?"  
  
"Inuyasha...he's...acting more vicous then usual. Something's happening to him. I.... don't know what to do!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Is that why you're becoming afraid of Inuyasha? Because he's acting more vicous?"  
  
"Yes...For the past 2 days, every time I go near Inuyasha, my heart starts to beat really fast. My heart is becoming scared of him. His anger changed, his tone of voice changed and his soft side is almost gone. I'm somehow afraid he's..."  
  
"Dying? Frustrated? Wanting to leave? Or getting ready to become a more stronger demon?"  
  
"Becoming a more stronger demon. I'm afraid if that happens then..."  
  
"You're afraid he might kill you?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. But I have this other feeling inside that makes me nicer to him."  
  
"Maybe...if you talk to Inuyasha, he might promise something to you."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Then Kagome's heart was beating fast again. She thought it was because she was talking to Miroku but that couldn't be it. But when she thought of Inuyasha, her heart was beating faster. She has a feeling Inuyasha is close by.  
  
Miroku was closing his eyes thinking how Kagome should talk to Inuyasha. When he opened his eyes and looked at the chair Kagome was sitting in, Kagome was gone. She wasn't in the room or anywhere in the church. She must've walked out of the room while he had his eyes closed.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha jumped on a roof of a building in the city. He was too busy trying to sniff out Naraku. He jumped a couple more buildings and found a white baboon. (_ I think in the original story thats what they call Naraku when he's dressed like that.) There was a door on the roof for him to escape in it if he wants. But why would he escape from a battle!?  
  
"Naraku! I have finally found you! Get rid of this curse you put on me!!" Commanded Inuyasha. "I'm not ready to die yet! Because I still have some stuff to do while I'm still living!!"  
  
"Too bad Inuyasha. Once the curse is cast, I can't remove it from anyone. That curse is meant not to be removed. But don't worry. You'll be ready for death when your time has end. Everyone is afraid to die at first, but when they get use to the idea, they will be ready." said Naraku.  
  
"Give me a break Naraku!! I would only be ready for death once I complete all the things I have to do!! Like for one thing, KILL YOU SO I CAN BE FREE!!" He took out Tetsusaiga and tried to strike at Naraku. But Naraku got out of the way.  
  
"The only way for you to break the curse is for a women to say 'I love you!' But you can't even get one women to say that with feeling."  
  
"There's no way I'm going to die less then 2 months! I WILL find some girl to love me! And when I do, I would be enjoying the look on your face when that happens! So get ready to die!"  
  
"Killing me won't end the curse Inuyasha! The only solution is-"  
  
"I already know the solution! So SHUT UP!!" He tried to strike again but he missed. (_ Why does he keep missing? Oh yeah! Because I'm writing this! Plus, I'm buying some time so Kagome will come and see what happens next.)  
  
"You are really slow Inuyasha. You can't really handle Tetsusaiga. Why don't you give it to me since you're going to die soon!" He handed out his hand waiting for Inuyasha to put it in his hand.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up! Who said you can have Tetsusaiga!? This sword belongs to me monkey!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was running on the streets looking for Inuyasha. When she was out of breath she tried to think where he would be. Of course, on the roof of a building so no one will see him. So she ran to a hospital and took the elevator to the roof.  
  
When she got on top of the roof, she took a look around to see which building he would be standing on. She looked to her left and saw someone in a red kimono fighting someone dressed in white. She knew right away it was Inuyasha. So she ran to the edge of the building and was thinking if she should jump from building to building.  
  
It would be a lot faster but it could get her killed. About 90% a part of herself is going to die. 10% part of herself thinks she could make it and help Inuyasha fight whatever he's fighting. But she tried to look for another solution to cross. She found a ladder and see if it was long enough so she can cross.  
  
Luckily, it could reach. So she set it in place and began to cross. She tried not to look down. She gulped and was trembling. She took one hand and one leg at a time. It's best to cross with both hands and legs instead of just using your legs.  
  
When her hand missed a handle she accidently looked down and quickly looked straight.  
  
"[Don't look down again! If people see me like this, they'll think I'm crazy! If my mom see this, she'll definetly punish me until I get married. All right, time to cross!]" Said Kagome.  
  
She finally made it to the other roof and took the ladder. She went to the other end of the roof which was facing Inuyasha. She only needed to cross two more buildings and thats it! She set it again, slipped her hand again, and made it again. Now she only need one building to cross.  
  
She had more confindence in herself now. It's a good thing she brought her bow and arrows with her at school just in case she needed to fight. Again she set the ladder and crossed. This time she didn't slip her hand. When she got to the same roof as Inuyasha did, she got her bow and arrow ready to shoot it at the white baboon.  
  
But they didn't know she was on the same roof.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped attacking because he smells a familiar scent around. He knew that was trouble.  
  
"[What the heck is Kagome doing around here!? Where is she anyway!? That doesn't matter because I'm too busy fighting that stupid monkey!] Say your prayers Naraku! Because you're soon going to die!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You keep saying that and yet you still haven't put a single scratch on me. Is there something wrong with you? Or is someone you care about near us? It doesn't matter now," said Naraku.  
  
Then some kind of brown things coming from Naraku's clothes that turned into hands. Some of them looked some kind of branches. (_ You know how in episode 25 Naraku was using that attack to try and fight Inuyasha when they first met Sango? It's like that. I'm not copying! Don't even think about it! That's one of his attacks!!)  
  
One of the hands grabbed Inuyasha's foot and it made him slipped. Two of the sharp end of the brown things stricked at Inuyasha in his stomach and made a two holes. Then Inuyasha saw an arrow cut both of them and he got the ends off of this stomach. He turned to his right and saw Kagome about to shoot another arrow.  
  
"Kagome...! Get out of here before he kills you!!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"No! I want to help!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Hey! You're suppose to be my servant! I command you get the heck out of here!"  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome and put a smirk on his face."Well, well Inuyasha! Looks like you found a women after all!" Said Naraku.  
  
"There's no way she's my women! She's not even that good for me!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Who said I was your girlfriend anyway!? Did you tell that ugly guy I was your girlfriend!?" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Of course not! Does it look like I really care THAT much about you! I can't even imagine you with me anyway! So why would I have a crush on you when I call you a servant and that you say that 's' word!"  
  
"I will say it again if you keep arguing with me!!"  
  
They were interrupted by someone kicking the door open. The person was Miroku! (_ OH MY GOSH!! IT'S THE PERVERT!!) When he saw Naraku, anger entered in his system.  
  
"Naraku! I have found you!! Prepare to DIE!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Why does everybody keep saying that? Inuyasha keeps saying the samething over and over again but look what happened. Nothing! I'm not dead yet!" Said Naraku.  
  
"That's because you're soon going to die!!"  
  
"Would you stop saying that monk!!" He attacked at him but Miroku dodged it in time.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Where's Shippo?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"He's sleeping at my house!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"Drat! We need him for this battle so we can fool him!"  
  
Kagome started to think about all of this. She looked at Naraku while Miroku and Inuyasha try to attack him. She saw Naraku take out his sword and tried to attack them too.  
  
"[So this is the Naraku they were talking about! They're right! He is the most evil demon!!]" Kagome ran up to Naraku and got her bow ready. Miroku and Inuyasha saw what she was doing and tried to stop her.  
  
"Kagome stop! You don't know what you're dealing with!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome! Listen to Miroku! Don't shoot!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
But it was too late! She already shot the arrow and headed to Naraku's head. The arrow cut off the head of Naraku and his head fell to the ground. Miroku and Inuyasha wasn't shocked or surprised. They were confused on how Naraku can be defeated so easily.  
  
"That can't be right! This isn't the Naraku we mentioned," said Miroku.  
  
"What? How can that be Miroku?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't smell any human blood on him. He killed lots of humans but there is no scent of blood on him. Not even one!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku notice the body was moving and quickly warned Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Watch out! It's getting ready to attack again!" Said Miroku.  
  
They turned to the headless body of Naraku and it was moving like Miroku said. Then his head starts to talk. "It doesn't just take a single arrow to kill me! Now it's your turn to die girl!" Said Naraku.  
  
The headless body used the hand and struck the sword into Kagome's stomach and was bleeding. Then he took the sword out and she fell to floor. Miroku and Inuyasha saw what happened and went to check on her.  
  
"Is she alright Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She's alright! She'll live at least. The sword missed her organs and that's a good thing. You take care of Naraku while I try to treat Kagome!" Said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a nod swing his sword up in the air and cut him in half. Then his body disappeared and so did the head. But Inuyasha found something on the floor with a string. He picked it up and showed it to Miroku.  
  
"What the heck is this thing?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Demon puppetry. That strand of hair is a piece from Naraku. I can't believe we were fooled by a mere puppet!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"I don't care about that right now! What about Kagome? She's still bleeding..."  
  
"She'll live once we get here to a hospital."  
  
"No! Kagome has some first aid at her house. If we go to the hospital, they're going to ask how she got that wound. We won't be able to explain. They won't even believe us even if we try!"  
  
"You're right! You can carry her to your house in time can you?"  
  
"Yeah! You can jump over roofs can you?"  
  
"Yeah! It's really easy! Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha put Kagome in his arms and jumped from building to building with Miroku on his side.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Ok! How can we treat this wound?" Asked Inuyasha. They have arrived at Kagome's house and set her on her bed in her room. Shippo woke up and was shocked on what happened to Kagome. His mouth was wide open, he couldn't even close unless he sees Kagome all better.  
  
"Well, we need to ah....actually, we need a woman to treat her. Where's her mother?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Why do we need Kagome's mother for?"  
  
Miroku gave him a worried look. He then turned to Shippo and spoke with a soft voice. "Shippo...can you go play in the living room? If you see Kagome's mom come in, tell her Kagome is injured, ok?"  
  
"Ok Miroku!" Said Shippo. He quickly got out and ran downstairs.  
  
"Let me ask again...why do we need her mom?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"If you want to know it's because she is a woman too."  
  
"And?"  
  
"In order for us to treat her wound we have to ah..."  
  
"Spit it out!!"  
  
Miroku flinched of the tone in his voice and just spit it out. "We have to take her shirt off!! There, are you happy now that you know!!? That's why we need her mother!!"  
  
Inuyasha froze and didn't say anything. Miroku was waving his hand in front of his eyes. Then Shippo came in with Mrs. Higurashi with the treatement.  
  
"You 3 get out of here! You guys can explain everything to me later once I'm done!!" Commanded Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
They all ran downstairs and went to the living room. They all waited impatiently on the couch.  
  
An hour later, they saw Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs. She wasn't smiling or frowning. Did she...die?  
  
"Is Kagome alright?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, she's fine! But she's resting now! You can visit her later. But it has to be one of you at a time," answered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Everyone felt relieved and began to relax on the couch. Shippo was so happy that he was jumping up and down on Inuyasha's lap. He hit his head and gave Shippo a big bump on his head.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Because you were jumping on my lap. You either stop or I keep hitting you until you have your brain removed," said Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku just ignored them. So he just told Mrs. Higurashi everything, except the part he wasn't there. She was shocked and couldn't say a word. Or in other words, speechless. Inuyasha keeps hitting Shippo's head because he's still on his lap.  
  
"I think I need to take a nap!" Said Mrs. Higurashi but instead, she fainted.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Higurashi?" Quesitoned Miroku.  
  
She didn't say anything. So they decided to leave her there until the grandpa and Souta comes home. But instead, Miroku touched her butt. That's when she woke up and smacked him really hard!!  
  
"I'm going to check on Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
He walked upstairs and into her room. He sat by the bed and looked at her. He noticed that her clothes has been changed into her PJ's. Then he let his back lean on her bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I guess I should give you some credit. After all you did shot the arrow at Naraku and cut off it's head. But that lead you near death..." said Inuyasha. "Maybe...I should sleep in your room tonight just in case. But you might think that's not a good idea. But you can't let Miroku do it because he is a perverted monk. I'm not going to do anything that stupid."  
  
He paused for a moment and was thinking about the battle they fought today. He looked at the memory when she shot her arrow at Naraku's head and how she survived the stab in the stomach.  
  
"That arrow you shot....that was not an ordinary arrow you shot. You put some kind of power into it." He laughed. "But that doesn't matter now. From now on I'm going to watch over you. ....I'll protect you Kagome...I'll try to help you in anyway I can, just like you tried to help me."  
  
He was tired and he fell asleep. But the thing is Inuyasha didn't notice the door was still open. So that gave Mrs. Higurashi, Miroku and Shippo a chance to listen. Miroku peeked inside and notice Inuyasha fell asleep. So he turned off the lights and closed the door.  
  
"(I think they should get married by the time they grow up!)" Whispered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"[If Inuyasha can live that long. Kagome...I'm counting on you to love Inuyasha from the heart...]" said Miroku. 


	7. The WoldDemon: Koga

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 7-  
The Wolf-Demon: Koga  
  
A guy with long black hair and blue eyes with a tail was walking in the city of Tokyo. And we all know who that is. The wolf-demon Koga!! A pack of wolves were with him and everybody was staring at him.  
  
"Why is everybody looking at me? I may be a demon but am I that bad?" Questioned Koga.  
  
Everybody thought having a pack of wolves would be a bad idea to have in the city. Because a couple of wolfs were growling at some of the people.  
  
"Hey! You know better not to growl at people! You only growl at our enemy. Now, let's see where I can find my woman," said Koga. Don't think his woman is Kagome yet. He's single and he hasn't met Kagome.  
  
He's only looking for his woman. And once again we all know who that is later in this chapter. But the question is: where is he going to meet her first? Let's hope it's NOWHERE!!  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was still sleeping. She rolled to her injured inside and woke up from the pain she felt from it. When she woke up, she saw Inuyasha sleeping by her bed. Of course, she knew he didn't do anything stupid to her. Even though they hate each other. (_ Or so they think.)  
  
She quickly got up and looked at her clock. It was 9 o'clock!! She's late for school! How come her mom didn't wake her up? She quickly got out of bed, got her clothes, went to the bathroom to changed and went downstairs to have some breakfast.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha just woke up. He first wanted to see if Kagome was alright. But when he looked at the bed, nothing was in it. The first thing he thought of was her heading towards her school. He quickly ran out of her door and ran downstairs. He caught Kagome just in time. She was about to walk out the door.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him very tiredly. "Why? I have school to go to!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I don't care!! You're not well, you're still injured. You need to rest!!"  
  
"I'm not staying here!! I'm going to school!!"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!!"  
  
"Yes I am!!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!!"  
  
"YES I AM!!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I AM GOING!! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!!"  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID!? YOU COULD START BLEEDING AGAIN IF YOU GO!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I GO TO SCHOOL!!"  
  
"YOU'RE STAYING HERE!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STOP YELLING!!" Screamed Mrs. Higurashi. She was getting tired of them yelling at each other. They have been fighting ever since they met. And once again, we all know why!! "Kagome! Listen to Inuyasha! You're not going to school! You can go to other places but not school!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work."  
  
She grabbed her purse and stomped her way out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her until she was gone. Kagome took a breathe and dropped her bag on the floor. She was about to fall to the floor. But Inuyasha caught her just in time.  
  
"You see!? If you go, THIS could've happened to you. You're still so weak from yesterdays battle and you need your rest. Maybe Miroku can help you heal that wound of yours," said Inuyasha. "Or at least pray for your recovery."  
  
"No...I wanna stay here," said Kagome.  
  
"Arrgh!! Make up your mind! First you didn't want to stay here and now you want to stay here! You're driving me crazy! You either go with me to see Miroku or stay here ALL alone!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tired eyes. She NOW wanted to stay home and she wasn't in the mood for seeing Miroku today. But she did wanted more information on Naraku before they fight in their next battle. She closed her eyes and answered. "Let's go to the church!"  
  
"Finally! Let's go!" He walked her outside carefully. When they got outside, he bend on one knee with his back facing her. "Go on my back! I'll give you a ride there. You can't walk that far in your condition."  
  
She gave him a nod and went on his back. He jumped to building to building until he got to the church. He was trying to be careful for Kagome.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Excuse me miss! Do you know where I can find a church?" Asked Koga. He asked a very scared woman. She lift her shaking arm and pointed to the direction where the church is. "Thank you!"  
  
He started to run to the church leaving his pack of wolves behind. (_ As always in the original story.)  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the church. They went inside and saw Miroku at the stand practicing his sermon for next Sunday. Which is in 3 days. When he was done, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the bench just staring at him. He walked down the stand and waved to them.  
  
"About time! I was getting bored from your sermon!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku just stared at him. He then looked at Kagome with a smile on his face. "Are you well Kagome?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm...fine," said Kagome.  
  
"We want to know if you would be gladly to pray for her recovery," said Inuyasha.  
  
"'We?' You want Miroku to pray for my recovery! I didn't say anything about my wound!!"  
  
"No but you did want that to close up!"  
  
"I didn't say anything about that either!!"  
  
"You have to recover for out next battle!!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything! I don't have to take your orders!!"  
  
"You don't have to but you know I'm right!! You do want to recover for your next battle!!"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. She was trying to think what she should say next but couldn't think of any. He was right. She did want to recover for her next battle. She just looked away from him and looked at the seiling.  
  
"Kagome...can you come with me to the front of the room?" Asked Miroku with his arms crossed.  
  
She looked at him and said: "Sure...anything to stay away from him," answered Kagome. She got up and walked with him to the front of the room. She had to walk slowly because of her wound.  
  
When they got to the front, he got a cup of what seems to be in is some holy water. (_ This may not be true in real life, but it is in here.)  
  
"If you drink some of this, it could heal your wound faster. This kind of holy water has a healing power that can heal twice as fast then letting the wound heal itself," explained Miroku.  
  
He gave her the cup and she held it. She was about to drink it until someone banged the door open. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku looked at the person who banged the door. (_ I'll give you a dollar if you guess right.)  
  
"Hey! Is there a monk in here!?" Yelled the guy.  
  
Miroku took a few steps forward. "Yeah, I'm the monk," said Miroku.  
  
The guy looked at Miroku and then looked at Kagome behind him. Suddenly, his heart was beating for happiness and love. He ran to Kagome and held both of her hands.  
  
"You will be my woman!" He said. Everybody gasped when he said that. They all just stared at him blankly with their mouths open.  
  
"Excuse me?" Questioned Kagome. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Koga the wolf-demon! And you are?" Said Koga.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi...what did you say earlier?"  
  
"You will be my woman!!" He said again.  
  
"Um...sorry, but I'm not any guy's woman until I marry that guy."  
  
"Then you will marry me!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome was frozen and couldn't move. While Koga just held her close to him rubbing her back. She didn't notice that.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and got up. He walked towards him with an angry expression. "Hey! No one is marrying anyone! You don't have a right to marry her!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome still frozen just listen to the conversation. "Hmph! She's MY woman! Not YOUR woman!" Said Koga.  
  
"Who said she was my woman!? I don't even like her!!"  
  
"Oh! So there is no reason for her to hang out with you or be your friend."  
  
"She can still hang out with me and be my friend!! But not YOUR wife or girlfriend you ugly wolf!!"  
  
Koga just stared at him. Inuyasha just has a smirk on his face. But the smirk turned into a frown when he saw the black aura on Koga's face.  
  
"W-What did you say!?"  
  
"You heard me!!"  
  
Koga let Kagome go and faced Inuyasha. Kagome went behind Miroku to stay far away from the fight as possible.  
  
"You'll pay for what you said of calling me ugly! YOU'RE the one that is ugly!!"  
  
"How can I be ugly? I'm a dog-demon! Everybody thinks and says dogs are cute and adorable!! But people think wolves are ugly and an enemy because they like to kill and hunt for food!!"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP YOU BUTT-HEAD!!"  
  
"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP STUPID WOLF!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga out. Koga was running to Inuyasha getting ready to punch him. (_ I guess they're fighting in the church again. When are they going to learn not to fight in a church?)  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way and stricked at Koga. But he missed Koga by a hair. (_ And I do mean by a hair. Inuyasha cut a little tiny bit of his hair.)  
  
That's when Koga did his strong kick at Inuyash's stomach and he crashed into the wall. He made a few cracks on the wall. (_ OOOOOOO!! They're damaging the church!! They're going to get in T-R-O-U-B-L-E!!)  
  
Miroku walked in front of Inuyasha and faced Koga. "Stop fighting! You're damaging the church! Keep doing this and you're going to have to pay!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Pay what!? I don't have to pay anything! He called me ugly!!" Angered Koga.  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does! He called me UGLY!!"  
  
"I think I know the reason why he said that. Because you ARE ugly!"  
  
"I'm not going to fight a monk! That mutt-face called me ugly first!! Get out of the way!!!"  
  
He started to run to Inuyasha. Miroku got out of the way so he won't get hurt while Koga keeps running. Then from out of nowhere, Kagome jumped in front of Koga sticking her arms out.  
  
"Stop! Stop fighting like Miroku says!!" Said Kagome. "[Why people never listen to monks?]"  
  
Koga stopped and just stared at her. He walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Why are you protecting him? You're my fiancee," said Koga.  
  
"I never said I was your fiancee!"  
  
"But...your my woman!"  
  
"I already told you I'm not your woman! Just go before I get really angry!!"  
  
Koga just stepped back and walked over to the door. Before he actually left, he looked at her with a smile. "I'll come back for you and make you my woman! See you later Kagome!!"  
  
After he left, Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was still in the wall. He didn't move at all. He just dropped Tetsusaiga on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha...can you hear me? Are you alright?" Asked Kagome.  
  
No answer. Was he dead? He can't be! Just from a single kick like that, he can't die! He was breathing fine. Is he knocked out? She moved his bangs and looked at his face. His eyes are closed.  
  
"He's knocked out. He did get stabbed twice in his stomach by Naraku yesterday," said Kagome.  
  
"His wounds will heal in a couple of days. Demons wounds heal faster then humans. So you won't have to worry about him," said Miroku. "Here! You didn't drink the holy water yet. Inuyasha may be a jerk, but I bet I know deep inside him, he really cares for you. Thats why he got mad at Koga when he said for you to marry him."  
  
She took the cup and looked at Inuyasha. "I guess you're right. But how come he doesn't show it?"  
  
"Men don't like to express their feelings of how they feel. They always cover it up with something. For Inuyasha, I say he covers it up with anger."  
  
"He's stubborn and won't admit anything people say to him. I always wonder whats his past. He hasn't told me yet."  
  
"Have you told him about your past?"  
  
Kagome was about to answer until she realized she hasn't either. "No...he knows a little about me. Like I'm not any guys woman unless I'm married to that guy. How I hate it when he calls me servant."  
  
She drank the holy water and gained a little bit more energy then before. She went to him and let her head rest on his chest. And put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Miroku just stared at her of what she was doing. Did she really care that much about Inuyasha?  
  
"[She's getting close to loving him. Kagome...please fall in love with Inuyasha...like he's falling in love you little by little like you are to him. You're his only hope.]" Said Miroku. He turned his back from Kagome and did a little prayer for the both of them. "[Dear God...help them both...]"  
  
*~*~  
  
Back at Kagome's house, Shippo is still sleeping in Kagome's bed... 


	8. Sango the Angry Demon Slayer

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 8-  
Sango the Angry Demon Slayer (Same day.)  
  
A girl dressed in black with brown hair has laying on the ground in the woods not far from Kagome's house. It looked like she collapsed. She was covered in blood. In her own blood. Why was she covered in blood? Next to her was a small little cat.  
  
The little cat woke up and saw the girl on the ground. The cat kept meowing at her. The girl opened her eyes and saw the cat.  
  
"Kirara...get help...please!" Said the girl. She closed her eyes again falling into a deep sleep. Kirara didn't go anywhere. She couldn't leave her master like that knowing that someone might attack her. So she stayed in place waiting for someone to find them.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Inuyasha? You're been knocked out for 3 hrs." Said Kagome.  
  
"For the 3rd time, YES! I'm alright! You don't have to keep asking," Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But you were knocked out. I was getting worried."  
  
"Shut up and put a sock in it!"  
  
"Inuyasha! That's no way to yell at a beautiful lady. She was worried about you...how sweet!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Uh, Miroku? I don't need that thank you very much!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome. She was worried about him? To him, it's hard to believe that she was worried about him because they always fight. But afterall, she is his friend.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a little pinch on the neck. (_ Guess who it is!) He smacked his neck and let a down to look at whats in his hand.  
  
"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Looks like Myoga the flea has come to the rescue...NOT!!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Who's Myoga?"  
  
"A flea! What else!?" Myoga was still in Inuyasha's hand. He was flat like always whenever someone ever squishes him. He got up and stood on his hand.  
  
"Nice to see you Lord Inuyasha!" Said Myoga.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever! What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have come to help you!"  
  
"Help me with what you dum flea!!"  
  
"To help you in battle."  
  
"Baka! I don't need help in battle!"  
  
"True but you do need advice!"  
  
"I don't even need that either!"  
  
"Maybe you do! You did get knocked out by Koga! From a single KICK!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"You stay out of this servant!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop calling me that!!"  
  
"Servant! Servant!! You are a SERVANT!!"  
  
Kagome started to clench her fist. "SIT BOY!!" Like always, Inuyasha fell flat on his face on the ground. Which made him squish Myoga again. (_ From all the squishing he's been through, do you think he should get some bandages by now? Or at least be dead?)  
  
She walked out of the door and was heading home. Inuyasha is still on the ground, he didn't get to see her leave.  
  
"Do you think you should follow her? She still has that wound from yesterdays battle. It could start bleeding again," said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha lift his head up to look at Miroku. "No...way! She can make it home by...herself!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! So it's your home too?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"[Ah-hah! It is his home too! I wonder what they do when they're alone...]"  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome made it home safely. Her wound didn't start to bleed and that was good. She wanted to be alone so she decided to go into the woods. She only goes there when she wants to be alone.  
  
She kept walking until she was for sure to stay in that place. But she stopped because she heard a meow somewhere. She followed it. It lead straight to an injured girl who was bleeding to death and a cat with two tails. The girl was laying on the ground and the cat was just watching her.  
  
The cat heard Kagome's footsteps coming and turned its head towards Kagome. The cat started to growl and somehow turned into a bigger cat. Kagome fell to the ground and was shocked on how a cat can turn so big with big teeth! She was trembling.  
  
"N-n-n-nice k-k-k-kitty!" Said Kagome.  
  
The cat was about to attack Kagome! Kagome put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes real tight. The cat stopped and sniffed at Kagome. It took awhile to see if she is a friend or foe!  
  
Then next thing Kagome felt on her arm was a cat rubbing it. Kagome opened her eyes and realized the cat didn't attacked her. So she pet it since it was so nice.  
  
"Whoa! You changed very quickly!" Said Kagome. "Hmm...what's wrong with your master? Is she alright?" Kagome stand on her feet and walked over to the girl. She held her in her arms. She didn't care if she was all covered in blood. She needed to see if she was alright.  
  
The girl started to struggle for her eyes to open. She barely opened and looked at Kagome. She couldn't see her very well.  
  
"You're awake! That's good...what's your name?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"My name is...Sango..." she answered.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're hurt pretty badly...what happened?"  
  
"A guy...in red...attacked me...silver hair...a big sword...and a pair of dog ears. He nearly...killed me. Please...help me!"  
  
"[Inuyasha!? He couldn't have done this, could he? But he was with me all day today! This can't be true!] Hold on! I'll take you to my home and treat your wounds."  
  
"Kirara...help Kagome...to take her home with me...along side with her."  
  
Kirara gave Sango a nod and went to Kagome. Kagome helped Sango to get on Kirara's back then she went on. And they ride to Kagome's house.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome let Sango lay on the floor while she gets some bandages. When she got them she ran back to Sango. Sango still had her eyes open and still could barely see anything around her. Even Kagome's face.  
  
"Can you get up?" Asked Kagome. "I need to treat your wounds. But...you have to get undressed. But if you don't like it...we can just treat your wounds upstairs."  
  
"I don't think I can go upstairs...There's no men around here, is there?" Asked Sango.  
  
"There was but they're out for awhile."  
  
"I'm home Kagome!" Said Mrs. Higurashi. She walked to the living room and saw Sango on the floor. She gasped when she saw her. "What happened here!?"  
  
"I'll tell you later mom! But can you help me treat her wounds?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Who's that...Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
  
"This is my mom. I'm sure she'll help me treat your wounds."  
  
"I need all the help I can get!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! She's inside the house so now is your chance to apoligize. You do need to stop calling her servant!" Said Miroku. They're just standing in front of Kagome's house. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and looked away from Miroku. Myoga just sat there on Inuyasha's shoulder being so tired.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to apoligize! She IS a servant after all!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I may not have known her long enough but I do know you have to apoligize to a nice young girl!" Said Myoga.  
  
"You see Inuyasha!? Even Myoga says so! So just go in there and say you're sorry!!" Miroku was pushing him inside. While Inuyasha struggles not to go in. But when they opened the door and went to the living room, they saw a girl covered in bandages sitting next to Kagome.  
  
The girl covered in bandages immediaetly got up. "You...YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME EARLIER!!" Angered Sango.  
  
"[I was right...she was talking about Inuyasha. But how can that be? Inuyasha was with me all day...and Miroku.]" Said Kagome.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about!? I never have seen you in my entire life!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah right! You're the one that made me bleed to death in the woods today!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"[Today in the woods!?] Sango hold on! Inuyasha was with me all day!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah! I was with her!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You expect me to believe that after all you have done!!? [My pain is getting worse...if I have Kagome...let's just say touching me in a not so inappropriate way, I don't feel any pain. But why I don't feel any pain when she touches my skin?]" (_ It's not in a way you think! They're not gay!!)  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang and was about to swing it inside the house.  
  
"Wait! Don't swing that thing in the house!!" Yelled Kagome. But it was too late. Sango tried to swing it at Inuyasha but missed him. Which caused a big crack on the wall. Inuyasha decided to take it outside since he didn't want his new home to be destroyed.  
  
After he ran outside, Sango ran after him with her boomerang. Miroku and Kagome ran outside after them. Shippo walked outside tiredly because he has been sleeping too much. He saw Inuyasha fighting with Sango and questioned Kagome.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Sango is fighting Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
Sango lift her boomerang up and threw it. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang at Inuyasha but she missed him. "Just stand still and let me kill you! Arg! [My body...I'm near death! I must do something to stop my pain while I kill that half-breed!! I know! Kagome!]"  
  
Sango ran to Kagome and grabbed her arm. Kirara turned into a big cat and let Sango and Kagome ride her back. Sango's hand was still grabbing Kagome's arm. It was kind of hurting her.  
  
"Sango? What are you doing?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"When you were treating my wounds as in touching my shoulder, I felt no pain when you touched me. Somehow you have some kind of special power. So I'm using you so I won't hesitate of attacking that half-demon!" Answered Sango.  
  
"But Inuyasha didn't do anything! He was with me and Miroku all day!"  
  
Inuyasha just watch out for Sango to make sure she didn't attack him while he's not looking. "Inuyasha! Don't attack Sango! She's a dangerous Demon Slayer!!" Said Myoga.  
  
"A Demon Slayer? What the heck is that?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"A slayer that slays demons! What did you expect what it is!?"  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Try to convince her that you didn't attack her in the woods!"  
  
"[How am I going to do that? Maybe...someone was dressed up like me and attacked her. That's it! Naraku turned into me and attacked her!] Hey! Demon Slayer!! I was never the one that attacked you! Naraku did!!"  
  
"Yeah right demon! Hiraikotsu!" She was about to throw but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Stop Sango!! He's telling the truth! He didn't try to kill you today!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Just stay back! I'll protect you from this demon!"  
  
"No wait! He lives with me!"  
  
"What!? That demon lives with you!! That is so not right! Have you ever thought he could kill you while you're sleeping! Hiraikotsu!!" She threw her boomerang again at Inuyasha. This time he just stood there. He then took out Tetsusaiga and blocked the boomerang from trying to kill him. The boomerang fell to the ground and he was relieved.  
  
Kagome was just watching Sango do all of this. But something distracted her, some kind of strong wind ran past her hair. She turned around and saw the brown branch of Naraku behind her.  
  
"Sango! Go down! Now!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Why? Huh!?" When Sango looked behind her a flashback just came to her head. "[The white baboon...I saw him before I collapsed in the woods. Just when I was about to close my eyes...I saw the guy in red turned into him! The half-demon was telling the truth.] Hang on! Kirara!"  
  
Kirara gave out a big roar and flew down to the ground. Inuyasha just kept staring at Naraku angrily.  
  
"Naraku!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Too bad my plan didn't work for her to kill you, Inuyasha," said Naraku.  
  
"You...You were the one! How dare you!!" Said Sango. Naraku used his brown branch and cut her shoulder. Which caused more pain in her body and more blood. She fell to the ground feeling more pain then ever.  
  
Miroku ran to her to check if she was alright. "Are you alright?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes...but I'm in serious pain here!! Damn you Naraku!" Angered Sango.  
  
"Poor Sango...are you sure I was the one that attacked you?" Said Naraku.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! I'll kill you!"  
  
"You can't kill me! You're wounded...you can't even get up!"  
  
"Shaddup! Someday I'll kill you!"  
  
"I think that'll never happen!"  
  
"That's it Naraku! You're going to die!" Said Inuyasha. He cut Naraku in half and his body turned to ashes. They were fighting a demon puppet again. "Again!? I would rather fight the real Naraku!! I'm getting tired of this!"  
  
Kagome and Shippo ran to Sango to see if she was alright. "Thanks for making me not to feel any pain! I need more treatment!" Said Sango.  
  
"Don't worry! Me and my mom would treat your wounds. Miroku! Get some holy water like you did before. Give it to her like you gave it to me!" Said Kagome.  
  
Miroku gave her a nod and left them to get some holy water. 


	9. The Dream of Kikyo

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 9-  
The Dream of Kikyo (Still the Same Day.)  
  
"There! The finishing touches of putting the bandages on! Can you stand?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Sango gave her a smile and tried to stand. She could barely stand. But when she tried, she was trembling and almost fell. Kagome helped her to sit back down.  
  
"I guess I can only tremble," said Sango.  
  
"Just rest here until Miroku comes with that water," said Shippo.  
  
She smiled at him. "I hope he comes soon. I need it for me to fight Naraku!"  
  
"Hmph! A mere human won't be able to kill Naraku! I demon would!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you talking about yourself!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Maybe! I may be talking about Boatpo!"  
  
"I'm not Boatpo! It's Shippo!! Plus I'm too scared to fight him! He could kill me easily!" Said Shippo.  
  
Sango laughed at Shippo and Inuyasha. She needed a good laugh anyway. "Thanks for making me laugh! I needed it!!" Said Sango.  
  
Then she continued to laugh...Kagome joined her. Then Miroku barged in the house and ran to them. He was huffing and puffing when he got to them. He gave Sango a bottle of holy water.  
  
"I cast a talisman on it. It should heal your wound in about 2 or 3 days!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Hey! How come you didn't gave that to me! MY wound is going to take months!!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Sorry! I'll give it to you tomorrow then. Here you go!" He gave it to Sango. He first went on one knee to watch her drink it. While she was drinking it, she felt something touching her hip. She actually almost choked when her hip was being rubbed. She put the water down and saw Miroku's hand touching her hip! She had enough strength to smack him hard and put a handprint on his face.  
  
Then she drank all of it. She felt a little stronger and re-energized! She got up a little quicker and stood up straight. Her body was still hurting her though.  
  
"I feel a whole lot better!" Said Sango.  
  
"What? You feel better after smacking Miroku to death?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No! I got my strength back and that I have enough of it to beat someone up! That could mean you Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Oh really!? Try beating me up now! IF you can!"  
  
"Inuyasha...sit boy!" Said Kagome. Like always, hit the floor flat on his face. (_ I love it when Kagome says that!) "You really have to stop fighting with everyone! Especially me!!"  
  
"Why? Because I keep calling you servant!?" Questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah! So JUST SHUT UP!! YOU-huh?" Kagome stopped because she just had an image in her head. It was about Inuyasha and some girl that looked like her. She suspect it was Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo was in Inuyasha's arms bleeding to death. Some blood on her face, and on her clothes. She was saying something but Kagome couldn't understand it. Inuyasha was shouting out something but she couldn't understand that either.  
  
Kikyo showed a mean expression on her face and tried to get up but she stopped because she was in pain. She had something round and pink in her hands and was saying something.  
  
"[That must be the Shikon no Tama...]" said Kagme.  
  
Still in the image, Kikyo kept saying something and closed her eyes. Inuyasha was yelling out something. Then the Shikon no Tama disappeared and the image was interrupted by someone's voice.  
  
"Kagome..." said a voice. The image was gone and she was back into her living room. She looked at Inuyasha and everybody in the living room. She thought it was Inuyasha that called her name. "What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Were you spaced out?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"It seems like you didn't hear us because we kept calling out your name. Are you sure everything is alright?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"Were you guys calling my name?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, all of us tried calling your name and Inuyasha didn't. None of us couldn't get through to you. But when Inuyasha called your name, you snapped out of it," explained Miroku.  
  
"[Maybe it was because the image was starting to go away. Does this image mean anything to anyone...like Inuyasha and Kikyo?]" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...you're spacing out again," said Shippo.  
  
"Oh really!? I didn't notice...I'm sorry guys! I just have...SO much things going on and I can't keep up," said Kagome.  
  
"I see...Inuyasha! You sleep in her room tonight!!" Commanded Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back and gulped when Miroku said that. "Why!? We're not even married!! Why should I sleep in her room!?" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Because you live with her. Something might happen to her so you can sleep in her room. Don't worry...I'm not asking you to actually sleep with her, I'm asking you to sleep in her room to watch her in case something happens to her."  
  
"But why does it have to be me? Why can't it be you!?"  
  
"Really!? I would be gladly to do it!!"  
  
"Ah, no thanks Miroku! I would rather have Inuyasha to do that," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I understand! I would do it with Sango then!" Excited Miroku.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang and used it to hit his head. "There's no way you're doing it with me! If I'm going to stay at your place, I would be gladly to tie you up real tight and leave you in one spot in your room!" Said Sango.  
  
"Okay! We can do that!"  
  
"You better not try anything stupid! If you do, I'll use my boomerang to cut you in half!"  
  
"Ok! I get the message!"  
  
"Just in case...Kirara is going to watch me! Right Kirara?"  
  
"Meow!" Cried Kirara.  
  
Sango smiled at her. But when she looked at Miroku, he was on the floor feeling disappointed. "[Well, that ruined my plans for tonight!]" Said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome...are you sure you're alright?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Hmm...I'm starting to get hungry. Who wants dinner!!?" Cried Kagome.  
  
"We do!!" Shouted everybody.  
  
*~*~  
  
After dinner was over, Sango, Miroku and Kirara left Kagome's house to get to Miroku's house. Actually, an apartment. A nice clean apartment for him to impress the girls. When they got to his door, he grabbed the keys and opened the door to his apartment.  
  
Sango was actually surprised when she saw his apartment. Luckily, there was a bathroom and an extra room for her to sleep in.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I wanna rest my body until my wounds heal up!" Said Sango.  
  
"Great! Let me help you get ready!" Excited Miroku.  
  
Sango took out her sword and pointed at Miroku's neck. He stepped back, making sure his neck doesn't get cut.  
  
"Don't even think about it Monk!!"  
  
"Sorry!!"  
  
"Yeah right!" She put her sword back and got a rope with her. Kagome gave it to her secretly before she left the house.  
  
"Uh...what's that for?"  
  
"Remember? I said I'm gonna tie you up so you won't do anything stupid! Now hold still!" First she had to knock him out with her boomerang. When she did that, she began to tie him up. When he was concious, he found himself on the couch tied up in all kinds of nots.  
  
"When I can get out of this?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"In the morning!" Answered Sango.  
  
"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"I'll put you in the bathroom then! That way you won't have to travel far to get to the bathroom." She grabbed one of the ropes on him and dragged him in the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll leave the door a little bit open. For you to breathe out some air. See you in the morning!"  
  
She left him in the bathroom and went into one of the empty rooms to sleep. Kirara went to the same room as her.  
  
"[I guess she wasn't lying about the tieing me up thing.]" Said Miroku.  
  
A few hours has past and Miroku needed to go to the bathroom. Since he was sitting on the floor with his legs tied up too, he tried to stand up and use the toilet. He couldn't do it. So he kept calling Kirara.  
  
Luckily, Sango's door was open just in case for Kirara to get out. Kirara went to the bathroom where Miroku was in and sat in front of him.  
  
"(Hey! Can you bite the ropes off? I need to use the toilet!)" Said Miroku.  
  
"Meow?" Questioned Kirara.  
  
"(Shhh! I don't want Sango to know. Please Kirara! I don't want to wet the floor! It's my apartment!! I REALLY need to go!!)"  
  
Kirara just watched him stupidly. Miroku kept moving to try and get the ropes to rip. But Kirara helped him a little. When Miroku was completly free, he told Kirara to leave so he can do his thing.  
  
After that, he went out of the bathroom to go into Sango's room. But Kirara bit his leg and he stopped.  
  
"(Alright! I'll go back!)" He went back to the bathroom and closed it. Then Kirara went back to Sango's room.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was sleeping in her bed tiredly. Inuyasha was sitting on her desk to watch her every movement. He saw Kagome kept moving in her bed. She kept rolling around back and forth. He was afraid that she might fall of the bed. But she didn't. He wanted to laugh at her in the morning.  
  
But then he thought she was having a bad dream. And she was.  
  
(_ Let's take a peek in her dream!)  
  
The dream was about the image she had earlier. But this time, she could actually hear them speaking. It started from right when Kikyo is in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kikyo...what happened?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think what happened!? You gave me all the scares! You tried to kill me!" Said Kikyo.  
  
"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!? I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T HURT YOU!!"  
  
"Yeah right! Someday I will come back as a spirit and use a body to kill you! Ugh!" Kikyo was feeling pain and she knew she was near death and was about to die any second. She had the Shikon no Tama in her hands. "Shikon no Tama...go to someone, anyone that can watch over you and make sure no one evil can take it away!"  
  
She closed her eyes and rested in peace. Then the Shikon no Tama disappeared from her hands and it was gone.  
  
"Kikyo? Kikyo!? KIKYO!! WAKE UP!!!!! I SAID WAKE UP!! DON'T DIE ON ME! I WASN'T THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL YOU! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!!"  
  
Then everywhere in their turned black. And Kagome was in the middle of the black area. She was alone and didn't know why she was there. Until she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You must be Kagome, right?" Said the voice. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo. She gasped when she saw her.  
  
"Yes, I'm Kagome," answered Kagome.  
  
"I see...you were the one hanging around with Inuyasha for the past few weeks."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To tell you to watch out for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"To watch out for me!"  
  
"You!? Why you?"  
  
"Because my spirit is inside your body! At any time, my spirit will awaken and control your body to kill Inuyasha. Even if that never happens, he's still going to die in one month anyway!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see after he dies. Miroku and Shippo will tell you then, but Inuyasha won't because he would be dead by then."  
  
Everything started to disappear. Even Kikyo. That's when Kagome woke and couldn't catch her breath.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome rise so fast from her bed. He didn't want to move. But he did want to question her.  
  
"Bad dream?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
When she catched her breath, she looked at Inuyasha which is sitting on top of the desk. "Yeah, a really bad dream," answered Kagome.  
  
He jumped off the desk and sat on her bed and held her hand. "About what?"  
  
Kagome's heart was beating fast when he was holding her hand. She thought she blushed and tried to hide her face.  
  
"It...was about Kikyo."  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
"I saw what happened...how she died. She died in your arms and she did send the Shikon no Tama to someone. But when that image was over, Kikyo herself came and talked to me. She told to watch out for herself because she said her spirit is inside my body. She also said it might awaken anytime soon."  
  
Inuyasha became silent. He couldn't believe Kikyo's spirit is inside Kagome's body. He was getting worried that Kikyo might control Kagome to kill him. He didn't know what to do. He can't protect her from Kikyo. But the question is: When is the spirit going to awaken?  
  
"It may be none of my business but, are you in love with Kikyo? When you yelled out her name, it sounded like you were in love with her," said Kagome.  
  
"Who said for you to ask about my personal life!?" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not your personal life anymore because THAT personal life entered into my dream!! You have to tell me about your past some time IF you want to be friends with me!"  
  
"Who said you were my friend!? I didn't say you were my friend. You just-"  
  
"Yes you did! After the battle you saw Sesshomaru in the woods and treated my arm at home, you said you didn't want to lose a friend! That means I AM your friend!!"  
  
"I didn't say it literally! I didn't say CLOSE FRIEND, did I!?"  
  
"No, but you did say I am your friend!! So tell me already!"  
  
"There's no reason for me to tell you anything about my personal life!"  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again! YOUR PERSONAL LIFE ENTERED MY DREAM!! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF MY PERSONAL LIFE ENTERED YOUR DREAM OR NOT! I'M STILL NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, SERVANT!!"  
  
"I'M REALLY GETTING TIRED OF YOU CALLING ME SERVANT!!"  
  
"FINE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN SAY THAT 'S' WORD YOU LIKE SAYING...NO WAIT!"  
  
She kicked him off the bed and said the one word over and over again. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!!"  
  
(_ From all the banging on the floor flat on his face thing, would you think he would have bruises on his face by now? AND in the original story?)  
  
"Now good night!!" Angered Kagome. She tucked herself in and face the wall. She started to think of what would happen if the spirit took over her body. "I'm sorry for entering your personal life...it wasn't any of my business."  
  
Inuyasha got up and sat on her bed again. "I guess it's all right...and the answer to your question is: I was almost close to falling in love with Kikyo. But the point is, I didn't. I fell out of love somehow."  
  
"Thanks for opening yourself to me."  
  
"Yeah whatever! Just don't enter my personal life like that ever again! Do you hear me!? Huh?" She didn't hear him because she was fast asleep. She then rolled over to her right side and wasn't facing the wall anymore.  
  
Inuyasha got tired too, so he laid on her bed next to her without putting the covers on. But she had it on. He noticed she was shivering a little and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and slept peacefully until morning. Kagome didn't roll over all over the place. 


	10. Getting the Tetsusaiga

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 10-  
Getting the Tetsusaiga  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru? It's already been almost a month since we faced Inuyasha. When do you think you can get the Tetsusaiga?" Asked Jaken.  
  
They were on top of a building in Tokyo. Sesshomaru was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't pay attention to Jaken.  
  
"That Inuyasha! He and his human girl will pay for what they did to me!" Angered Sesshomaru.  
  
"But Lord Sesshomaru, how do you plan on getting the Tetsusaiga?  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Jaken. "I'll think of something! Don't worry about it!"  
  
"But! Isn't it impossible for you to get the Tetsusaiga since it refuses to be in the hands of demons?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Jaken angrily. He took that as a bad thing. "What do you mean Jaken?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"See? You shouldn't say that if you don't have a reason. I'll get the Tetsusaiga. I have become more powerful, Tetsusaiga should choose me to be its owner!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Sango woke up and realized Miroku wasn't in there. That was good. So she got out of the room and checked him if he was in the bathroom. She knocked on the door but no answer. So she opened it and saw something she didn't want to see.  
  
Miroku just came out of the shower...in his towel...smiling at Sango.  
  
She turned around and slowly closed the door behind her. Kirara went by her and just meowed at her. She leaned against a wall not to far from the bathroom door.  
  
"Kirara...my life is over thanks to that Monk! Dear God...please help me to survive in this...this...THING!!" Compalined Sango.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome felt she couldn't move so she opened her eyes to see why. She was looking directly at Inuyasha's face. And noticed his arms were around her. She tried to struggle out of it but she couldn't move at all. She tried to slip under the covers but he kept holding her tight.  
  
"(Inuyasha...?)" Questioned Kagome. "(It's morning...you can wake up and let go now.)"  
  
Still, Inuyasha was asleep. She realized how soft he has gotten with her for the few weeks. So she decided to cuddle closer to him and continue to sleep but she couldn't. She was wide awake and couldn't go back to sleep if she wanted to. He started to mumble in his sleep.  
  
"Don't leave me...Kagome! I need...you here with me...forever!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was shocked. Did he really need her forever? Or was that just talking in his sleep? She cared about him and she wasn't sure if he cared about her. But then something happened...his lips were heading towards her's and she couldn't do anything to stop him. He kissed her! But did he do that in his sleep or did he do that on his own action?  
  
Her eyes were wide open when his lips were still on hers. She closed her eyes real tight because he didn't want to see his face. That's when he started to open his eyes and saw the kiss. He forced himself to let go of Kagome and jumped off the bed and was spitting outside the window.  
  
Kagome was glad because she was free! She sat up and saw Inuyasha wiped his mouth and looked at Kagome angrily.  
  
"You know what!? I NEED TO GARGLE NOW!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS ME LIKE THAT!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Me!? You're the one that kissed me!! You kissed me in your SLEEP!!" Yelled Kagome. Downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and grandpa was getting tired of them fighting almost everyday.  
  
"How could I kiss you in my sleep!? There's no way!"  
  
"Excuse me!? You were the one that slept in my bed and held me close to you!! You kept mumbling in your sleep about something and that you pulled me closer TO KISS YOU!!!!!" She pointed a finger at him angrily. She kept breathing in and out and was tired of Inuyasha.  
  
"I-! You-! ARRRRRRGH!! You were the one that let me sleep with you!"  
  
"ME!? YOU CAME INTO MY BED AND JUST HELD ME CLOSER TO YOU!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ANYWAY!?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to speak but didn't had any words to speak. Because he didn't want to tell her why he slept with her. (_ Not in the way you think!)  
  
He growled at her and just stomped his way to the door and slammed it. Before he walked downstairs, Kagome yelled out something he really hate.  
  
"SIT BOY!!" He was at the edge of the stairs. And when he heard it, he hit his face on one of the steps and rolled down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he rubbed his nose because it really hurts.  
  
"[If she keeps doing this, I might get a broken nose!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
He walked to the living and sat on couch as always. He closed his eyes pretending he was still asleep. Until he heard a door open and heard people walking to him. The person spoke up and it was very familiar.  
  
"So, how did the body guarding work? Did you put a move on her!?" He knew it was Miroku's voice and opened his eyes. He opened them just in time to see Sango smacking him at the back of the head.  
  
"Would you stop being so noisy!?" Angered Sango.  
  
"I wanted to know what happened!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Nothing really happened! I...just-well, she yelled at me this morning about something so stupid!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"What kind of stupid thing is that?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. She was thinking on what happened to them. But then Shippo interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"HELLO PEOPLE!!" Shouted Shippo. He kept jumping on the couch so happily. Finally he sat down because he was tired. "Where's Kagome? Still sleeping?"  
  
"NO! She's doing something!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo gasped! "What did you do to her Inuyasha?"  
  
"ARRRGH! How come everytime something happens, I'm the first one to blame!!"  
  
"That's because you cause the mess!" Said Miroku.  
  
Sango and Shippo laughed at Inuyasha. Of course, Inuyasha got angry because two people did that thing to him. Kagome and Miroku! Not the perfect team.  
  
"So what is she doing now?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I'll go check! She probably needs a GIRL to talk to!" Said Sango. She did had to shout out the word 'girl' so Miroku could stay out of it. She walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Kagome? It's me! Sango!"  
  
The door was opened and she was allowed to come in. Sango found her sitting on the bed, clenching her fist on the blanket.  
  
"All right! What happened?" Asked Sango. Kagome explained everything. From last night till she sleep, from when she woke up and when that happened. "What!? That half-breed kissed you!?"  
  
"Yes! And, can you please stop calling him a half-breed? His name is Inuyasha!" Said Kagome.  
  
"First you sounded like you hated him, now you're defending him! What's next!?"  
  
"Well, acutally, the truth is...I kind of like that kiss..."  
  
"...WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
  
"Sorry! I had to admit with my feelings!" Even though she did, she was blushing a lot. Her heart was beating really fast. She just discovered that the other part of her likes him very much and the other part is afraid of him.  
  
"Uh-oh! Someone likes someone! I can't wait to tell Miroku this!!"  
  
"No! You can't tell anyone any of this! You promise?"  
  
Sango looked at her with an honest look. "All right...I won't tell him! But is it okay if I can tell Shippo?"  
  
"You can tell Shippo...but not Miroku or Inuyasha! Got it?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"You kissed her!? IN YOUR SLEEP!?" Surprised Miroku.  
  
"So that's what you did to poor Kagome!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Shut up!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"And you slept with her too...did you went under the covers with her!?" Said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha hit his head really hard. "Of course not! I went on top of the covers while she was under it!! You stupid Monk!!"  
  
"Man Inuyasha! You CAN be cruel ALL the time!" Said Shippo.  
  
"That's how I show my anger towards somebody!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his head because of the big bump on his head. When he kind of fixed it, he asked Inuyasha a stupid question. "Did you ENJOY the kiss?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I, ah...well I can't really-!"  
  
"He's always like this!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Yup! He NEVER tells the truth! Never!" Said Miroku. They both had their eyes closed and was nodding.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I ENJOYED IT!! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Yup!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Verrrrrrrrry happy!" Said Shippo.  
  
Now Inuyasha was pissed. He kept thinking about that kiss he gave her this morning. He KNEW he kissed her but he didn't want to admit to her. It would be embarrassing to him.  
  
Next thing he knew was Sango and Kagome coming down the stairs. When Kagome saw Inuyasha, she looked away with her arms crossed. Inuyasha did the samething.  
  
"Okay! Let's go somewhere!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Go where?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Somewhere to eat! I'm hungry!!"  
  
"[At least he's not like Inuyasha.]" Said Kagome. She gave him a nod and they all headed out to the door. When they walked outside, Kagome wanted to see Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha? Can I see your sword, Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Why? There's no reason for you to look at it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Please!? I wanna see how I can use your kind of sword!" He growled at her and just handed her the Tetsusaiga. He kept watching her every move with it.  
  
*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was hiding in the trees watching Inuyasha giving Tetsusaiga to Kagome. He had a smile on his face and laughed.  
  
"You made a mistake Inuyasha...letting your human taking Tetsusaiga for you. Someone might take it from a blink of an eye!" Said Sesshomaru. He jumped down from the trees and ran towards Kagome.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome took out Tetsusaiga and started to swing it around. Like she's in a real battle or something like that. Then she stopped and just started to stare at it. But that's when he saw something fast past by him and ran behind Kagome.  
  
He stepped back when he saw him. He quickly said a few words to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Give me Tetsusaiga! Just throw it!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay!" She lift it up in the air and was about to throw it. But she felt something grabbed her wrist in the middle of the air. She felt her skin burning up again. She thought she knew who it was and looked behind her. She gasped when she saw him. "Sesshomaru!?"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "Thank you for giving me the Tetsusaiga! I really am thankful!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippo ran to Sesshomaru and jumped on his head to pull his hair. And try to poke him in the eye. "Leave Kagome alone!" Commanded Shippo.  
  
"You little runt!" Sesshomaru used his other hand and grabbed Shippo's head and threw him to Sango. He kept burning Kagome's wrist. "Now you human girl, drop the Tetsusaiga! If you don't, my poison claws will burn your wrist until it gets to the bone of it!"  
  
"No way!" Said Kagome. "Inuyasha! Help me!"  
  
"Fine then...I guess I'll have to take it myself!" He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and tried to pull it away. Kagome felt her arm was getting weaker for Sesshomaru holding her wrist up in the air. She was about to losen her grip on it.  
  
"Hey you bastard! Let go of Kagome!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome let go of the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru threw her to the ground with a bleeding wrist. Sesshomaru grabbed the handle of Tetsusaiga and turned it into a big sword. Sango and Miroku got Kagome away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Just who is that guy Kagome?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru...Inuyasha's older brother! OW! Sango that hurt!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Sorry! Man! You're wrist is bleeding rapidly. We need to cover that up. I can't believe a demon like him could do this to a helpless human," said Sango.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling helpless human!?"  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean you, I meant to any kind of human, like...me or Miroku!!"  
  
"Yeah right! You meant by me!!"  
  
"Give me back Tetsusaiga!!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Why? You didn't take good care of it. You gave it to that stupid human," said Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and prepared his claws. "Don't talk to Kagome like that! She's not stupid! In some ways she is, but most of the time she's not stupid!"  
  
"What did you say!?" Angered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen to her. He was too busy growling at Sesshomaru and tried to attack him. Of course he missed and fell flat on his face.  
  
"How are we going to beat him?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know! Last time I did a head lock on him and that was when Inuyasha defeated him. But I don't want to do that again. He gave me a lecture on how he could've killed me," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...you need to cover that wrist! Don't worry! I'll help him!" Said Miroku. He was running to the battle field. But Sango stopped him.  
  
"Miroku wait!" Miroku turned around and looked at Sango. She was just staring at him with hope. "Be careful!"  
  
Miroku smiled at her and ran off. He came just in time to see Sesshomaru striked his claws through Inuyasha's chest. Which gave him a hole in his chest. Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and started to choke him.  
  
"You're useless! You're not worthy to have the Tetsusaiga. That's why I deserve to have it!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hmph! You don't know the true power of Tetsusaiga! So give it back!!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Like I said! I deserve it...you're useless!"  
  
"I think Inuyasha's right! You don't know the true power of Tetsusaiga!!" Said Miroku. Sesshomaru turned his head to look behind him. Miroku took the pearls off and faced his hand at Sesshomaru. "Wind tunnel!!"  
  
Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and put Tetsusaiga in the ground so he can hold on to it. That's when Inuyasha had his chance. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" He cut Sesshomaru's arm off and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. He lost his balance and accidently slipped and was heading towards the wind tunnel. Miroku closed it up and he saw Inuyasha coming towards him. He landed on top of Miroku, or you can say that his body weight was smushing Miroku.  
  
(_ Mwa ha ha! Take that you perverted monk!!)  
  
"Inuyasha! You're too heavy!!" Complained Miroku.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You're the one that didn't get out of the way!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Excuse me! You're the one that lost your balance!!"  
  
"Will you two shut up and defeat Sesshomaru!?" Angered Sango.  
  
"Yeah! Get your butts up!!" Said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off of Miroku and prepared his Tetsusaiga. He started to growl but he went to his knees and put Tetsusaiga in the ground. The Jaken came.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Nows your chance to kill Inuyasha!" Said Jaken.  
  
"No...he can't fight in his condition! I would rather have a fair fight with no interruptions! That means you..." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Miroku knew Sesshomaru was talking to him. Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk into the woods. Everybody saw him disappeared in there.  
  
Shippo walked slowly too Inuyasha. "Are...you okay, Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome started to get worried again. So she went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She noticed that he let go of Tetsusaiga and fell on his back with his eyes closed.  
  
Kagome gasped when he fell. Everybody else was worried too.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was floating in a pitch black place. He couldn't tell exactly where he is because his eyes were still closed. He started to whisper to himself.  
  
"(Kagome...she could've been killed by him. And so could everybody else. I just made some friends and I didn't want to lose any of them...not yet. Not until I die happily...there's only one way I want to die...I want to die in Kagome's arms, surrouned by Sango, Shippo, Miroku...maybe not him! And not Myoga...oh well, I guess I need all the friends I have with me when I die!)" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"(Is this a dream? I hear Kagome's voice...somewhere.)"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's face. It was just a dream. He felt a little cooler. He sat up and noticed his top part of his kimono was off. And that his chest was wrapped in bandages. His vision was still a little off and couldn't see very well.  
  
"You don't look so good. Do you need a bucket to barf in?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"No...I don't need it!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo jumped on his head and kept jumping on it. "I'm so glad you're not dead!!" Said Shippo.  
  
"I'm not dying yet Boatpo!!" He grabbed Shippo's head and threw him to Kagome.  
  
"You can't do that to me! I'm an ADULT!!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kagome noticed he didn't really want to talk. When he said those two words, it sounded like he was really tired. It was really low and it was breathless.  
  
"Inuyasha...maybe you should stay here on the couch and rest in the living room. I know you want to be left alone!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome but still couldn't see very clearly. He gave her a nod. "Thank you...servant!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your welcome! Come on guys! Let's go outside!" Inuyasha was surprised. Why didn't she get mad at him when he said that 's' word? He just watched her quizzically while Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango walk out the door.  
  
He just layed back and wanted to sleep... 


	11. Is she really kissing him?

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 11-  
Is she really kissing him? (A day later.)  
  
Inuyasha's wounds are healing up just fine! Kagome has been treating them. Miroku, Sango and Shippo are starting to think they should be meant together. Miroku did tell Sango and Shippo about Inuyasha's curse and prays for Kagome to fall in love with Inuyasha.  
  
(_ Like always, THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER!!)  
  
"Kagome..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Why didn't you get angry when I called you servant yesterday?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because! There's no reason!"  
  
While Kagome was removing the bandages around his waist, Inuyasha just watched her. Did she really care that much about him? Or is she just trying to be nice? Let's all hope she really cares about him. (_ Of course!)  
  
Of course, Inuyasha's top part of his kimono is off because Kagome is getting the bandages off. Before Kagome got the last of the remaining bandages off, Inuyasha grabbed her hand gently. Kagome noticed that and looked at him in the eye. (_ How sweet! Their first eye contact!)  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku were spying on them in the other room. They were trying to hold their giggling, but almost burst out laughing. But they are trying to hold it in a little longer so they could listen a little more.  
  
Kagome's heart was beating fast! But Kagome wasn't sure if it was the side that was afraid of him or that she likes it. She thought she was blushing and tried to hide it but couldn't.  
  
"Kagome...thank you!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"For what?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"For treating me..." He was really tired. "I want to tell you something but, I can't bring it out...Do you remember when I told you I will tell you why I'm here? And that I'll tell you the end of 2 months? The thing I can't bring out now, I will tell you at the end of 2 months."  
  
"I understand!" Inuyasha was about to go forward to her lips. Kagome thought he was going to kiss her again. Her heart was beating faster then ever. So she used both of her hands and pushed his face away from her's. When she did that, Inuyasha fell off the couch.  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku was giggling even more. But they saw Inuyasha got up angrily.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"It looked like you were going to kiss me!!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Why would I kiss you!? I was only going to whisper something in your ear!"  
  
"Yeah right! It looked like your lips were heading towards mine!!"  
  
"Like I said, WHY WOULD I KISS YOU!?"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Laughed Sango, Shippo and Miroku. (_ I guess they couldn't hold it!) They were on the floor laughing, holding their ribs. Kagome and Inuyasha saw them laughing on the floor and forgot about their arguement.  
  
"Why are you guys laughing?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"You guys were fighting!" Answered Shippo.  
  
"We couldn't help but watch!" Said Sango.  
  
"It was so sweet seeing you like that!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Whatever!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
An hour later, they were sitting in the living room doing nothing. It was so HOT! They couldn't take it anymore. Then Kagome had an idea.  
  
"You know, there's a lake in the middle of the woods behind my house. It's nice and fresh! And I do mean fresh! Not salty, not dirty, just completly fresh to swim in!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"What are we waiting for!? Let's go already!" Said Shippo.  
  
*~*~  
  
They have made it to the lake in the middle of the woods. They all had they're bathing suits...except for Inuyasha. (_ Please! Can you imagine HIM in a bathing suit!?) Everybody was enjoying their swim out in the lake. Kagome was in the middle of the lake and noticed Inuyasha was sitting under the tree with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Come on out here! The water is great!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just looked away. Why didn't he want to swim? Does he have a bathing suit to swim in? Or there isn't any that can fit him!? Oh well!  
  
Shippo was on Kagome's head. Miroku and Sango were splashing each other.  
  
"[The thing is...I can't swim!]" Said Inuyasha. (_ Maybe in the original story he can swim, but in this fanfic he CAN'T!!)  
  
While they were in the lake, Miroku swam to Sango and touched her butt! Sango freaked out and smacked him hard on the face!! (_ Way to go Sango!!)  
  
Kagome and Shippo were laughing at them. Inuyasha just watches Kagome laughing at Miroku and Sango.  
  
But then, Kagome felt something touched her foot. It couldn't be Miroku because he was too busy trying to snap out of it. Shippo was on her head and Sango was with Miroku. Inuyasha was just sitting under the tree. So what could it be?  
  
Kagome felt it again and was getting worried.  
  
"Uh...guys! Do you feel anything that is touching your foot?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"No, why?" Said Sango.  
  
"You feel something, Kagome?" Questioned Shippo.  
  
"Yeah! But I'm not sure what it is!" Answered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was listening and sensed what it was. He stood up and ran to the end of the grass to the lake. "Kagome! Don't move! It's some kind of water sprite demon! Miroku! Sango! You too!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
They float very still. They were getting tired of it. But Kagome felt something going on of her nose. She was about to sneeze! She couldn't hold!! When she was about to sneeze, Shippo used his finger to put under her nose. She relaxed after that.  
  
"Thanks Shippo!" Said Kagome.  
  
"You're welcome!" Said Shippo.  
  
But she felt it again, and SNEEZED!! That made her legs moved in the water. She felt something grab her leg and drag her down in the water.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku quickly got out of the water and got their weapons. (_ They're going to fight in their bathing suits?) Sango got Kirara and she turned big.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get on Kirara's back! We'll be able to go under water with her. Miroku! You stay here in case you see Kagome come to the surface! If she does, don't touch her butt! Just bring her to shore!!" Commanded Sango.  
  
Miroku gave her a nod. Then Inuyasha jumped on Kirara's back and they went to inside the water.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was under water and saw what grabbed her foot. It was a HUGE snake with a BIG mouth! It looked like it was about to eat her. Because it opened it's mouth and was about to eat her.  
  
She use both of her hands to try and get the tail of the snake off her foot. Shippo was running out of air to breathe. So she tried to hurry up. But she noticed the area around her started to get darker, she saw the snake's mouth was getting closer.  
  
She closed her eyes real tight, hoping for a miracle. After a few mins. she opened her eyes again. But the snake's tail wasn't wrapped around Kagome's ankle. The tail was cut off! She tried to find the person who did it. It was Inuyasha to the rescue!!  
  
She kept watching Inuyasha trying to kill the snake. But she felt her hand being pulled away from Inuyasha and the snake. She looked at the person who was pulling her hand.  
  
"[What are you doing Sango?]" Asked Kagome.  
  
Sango pulled her out of the water with Kirara. They were flying in the air. Kagome felt like she was going to barf!  
  
"Kagome! Get ready to drop! Miroku! Get ready to catch her!!" Shouted Sango.  
  
"[What is she talking about?]"  
  
Miroku was getting ready on the ground. He had his arms opened wide enough to catch her. Sango then let go of Kagome's hand and she was falling to Miroku's arms. She was a little freaked out. At least she landed safe in Miroku's arms. But I wouldn't go that far!  
  
After she fell in his arms, he rubbed her butt. "AH! STOP THAT MIROKU!! *SMACK* AND NO, I'M NOT GONNA BEAR YOUR CHILD!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"I thought I told him not to touch her butt!" Said Sango.  
  
"Sorry! Where's Shippo?" Asked Miroku. He put Kagome down before looking for Shippo. He found Shippo on top of Kagome's head of feeling dizzy! So he got past out when he was falling with Kagome.  
  
"Uh...is he going to be alright?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"As long as he doesn't throw up, then yes! He will be alright!" Answered Miroku.  
  
*~*~  
  
"[I can't breathe!! Someone help me!]" Said Inuyasha. He used his claws to scratch the snake. He tried to use his Tetsusaiga but he kept missing. He was almost out of breath.  
  
But then all the air was about to come out and he couldn't hold it! He opened his mouth and made a lot of bubbles come out. Now he was drowning.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hey! Look at that!" Said Shippo. He recovered quickly. And I thought he was going to throw up!  
  
"Bubbles? Coming out of the water?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"Something is happening down there!" Said Sango.  
  
Kagome kept staring at the spot where the bubbles are being burst out of the water. She ran to the tree and got her bow and arrow. Sango saw what she was doing and questioned her.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not going down there again, are you?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I have to help Inuyasha!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"But how? That arrow won't even make it to the snake at a far distance!"  
  
"The only way to hit the snake is to get close enough to it! That's the only way!"  
  
"Are you crazy!? You can get yourself killed!!"  
  
"Like I said! It's the only way for me to attack it! Once I attack it, it'll probably rise up from the water. That'll be Miroku's chance to use his wind tunnel! Help to get close enough to the snake Sango! Please!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. She didn't want her to get herself killed! She didn't want to be the only girl stuck with them! So she nodded her head and jumped on Kirara's back. Kagome did the same thing.  
  
Then they flew up and headed straight into the water. Kagome made sure her arrows don't float away! Sango and Kagome saw the snake when they got closer and closer to it. Then they saw the snake's tail wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. He didn't had his eyes opened. That wasn't good!  
  
Kagome got off of Kirara's back and swam to the snake. Sango just rise up back to the surface.  
  
Kagome kept swimming until she got close enough to the snake to attack. But the snake spotted her and opened it's mouth to try and eat her again.  
  
"[Oh no you don't!]" Said Kagome. She got her bow and arrow ready and waited for the snake to come a little bit closer. When it got close enough, Kagome shot her arrow at it. The arrow headed straight into it's mouth.  
  
The snake was wiggling everywhere to try and get rid of the pain. Then Kagome got her arrow ready again and shot it at it's mouth again. This time, the snake let go of Inuyasha and it went to the surface.  
  
Miroku got ready. He took off the pearls and pointed his hand at the snake.  
  
"Wind tunnel!" Said Miroku. The wind tunnel was sucking the snake into it. After it got sucked up, Miroku covered his hand again and put the pearls back on.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was swimming towards Inuyasha. When she got to him, she grabbed his arm and put it around her neck so she can carry him to the surface. She finally swam to the surface and dragged him to the shore. Miroku helped her by dragging Inuyasha to the shore.  
  
"Is he alright?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know! Let me check!" Said Kagome. She put her head on his chest (where the ear is) to listen if there was any heart beat. She lift up again and checked his pulse. There was none! Did he drown? "Sango! Check if he's getting a pulse!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I'm going to give him SPR!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo just stared at her in shock. Did she wanted to do that so she can kiss him? Or just to save his life? So they just continued to stare.  
  
Kagome used her hand to hold Inuyasha's nose. And then she leaned in and took a deep breath. She put her lips on his! (_ HA HA HA!! SPR!! THAT'S FUNNY!! HA HA HA!!)  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo wanted to laugh when she was doing that. But they wanted to hold it. While Kagome on the other hand, keeps giving him SPR!  
  
After a minute or two later, Sango thought she felt a pulse from Inuyasha. But she wasn't sure. She continue to wait until she felt another.  
  
Kagome gave one last breathing into Inuyasha's mouth. Miroku saw Inuyasha's eyes moving.  
  
Inuyasha felt something on his lips and opened his eyes to see what it was. He was surprised and pushed Kagome away. He wiped his mouth and kept spiting into the lake and ran back to her.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? TRYING TO KISS ME AGAIN!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I WAS NOT KISSING YOU! I WAS GIVING YOU SPR!!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SPR STUFF!? IT'S JUST A WAY FOR GIRLS TO KISS GUYS WHEN THEY DROWN!!"  
  
"[Really? I wanna try that sometime!]" Said Miroku.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT SPR IS!! IT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN SOMEONE IS DROWNING!!"  
  
"I WASN'T DROWNING!!"  
  
"YES YOU WERE! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAME UP TO THE SURFACE BY ME!? BECAUSE YOU WERE DROWNING!!!"  
  
"I think I'm getting tired of them fighting," said Shippo.  
  
"Yup! All I hear is yelling and screaming from those two," said Sango.  
  
"Maybe we should leave them here until they notice they were alone," Said Miroku.  
  
"I agree!" Said Sango.  
  
"Let's go!" Said Shippo.  
  
The three of them (including Kirara) left them so they can fight until they past out or notice that they're alone. So the four went back to Kagome's house and left them.  
  
"I'M TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO KISS ME!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'M NOT TRYING TO KISS YOU! THE FIRST TWO TIMES, YOU WERE KISSING ME!!" Kagome yelled back again.  
  
"WHO SAID I TRIED TO KISS YOU TWICE!! WHY WOULD I KISS YOU ANYWAY!! YOU'RE JUST MY SERVANT FOR LIFE!!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fist which created a vain on it. (_ He shouldn't said the word "servant.")  
  
"SIIIIIIIIT BOOOOOOY!!"  
  
Once again and always, fell on the ground flat on his face! After that, she got up and walked away from him and headed to her house. Inuyasha got up and just sat up.  
  
"[Thanks for saving me...I guess I forgot to tell you that. Maybe I should tell her when her anger cools down.]" Said Inuyasha. He got up and headed towards her house too. 


	12. Inuyasha's Demon Blood Awakens

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 12-  
Inuyasha's Demon Blood Awakens  
  
"Miroku, please help me!" Said Kagome. She just arrived into Miroku's office at the church. She just came from school. "Inuyasha is acting more vicious then ever. I'm really afraid!"  
  
"I think I noticed that too. Somethings wrong with him. Maybe I should do some testing," said Miroku. "[It's been more then a month...he doesn't have enough time. Is the curse affecting his anger as well?]"  
  
"Do you know what's going on with him?"  
  
"No, I wish I did!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I'm bored! Wanna train with me?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was resting on the couch and Shippo was on the table looking at him. He had his arms crossed when Inuyasha didn't answer him.  
  
"Hel-lo! Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah I heard you! Just shut up!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"I don't want to! Plus, I'm not in the mood!! So either shut up or I kill you!!"  
  
Shippo stepped back a whole lot by the tone in Inuyasha's voice. Something wasn't right. He is getting more vicious. So he kept quiet so Inuyasha won't get angrier. Sango was just watching both of them. She noticed the tone in his voice too.  
  
"[I should tell Miroku. Even if I don't want to talk to him!]" Said Sango.  
  
*~*~  
  
"He yelled at me this morning! For no reason! It wasn't him speaking, it was something else," said Kagome. She tighten her grip on her uniform skirt and started to cry. Tear drops were dropping down to her skirt.  
  
"What exactly was he yelling about?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"About how I'm not spending time with him and stuff like that. And I AM spending time with him but he doesn't notice that!"  
  
"[She really cares this much about him!] Alright, let's go!"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To your house. We need to talk to Inuyasha."  
  
"But I can't talk to him! I just can't!!"  
  
"Kagome, sometimes you have to stand up to your fears and tell someone of how you feel. Like stand up and tell Inuyasha what you're feeling! That's the only solution! You never know he might explain what's wrong with him."  
  
"All right...let's go."  
  
They got out of their seats and walked out of the church. Kagome was thinking on what she should say to Inuyasha. But there was so much stuff in her mind, she couldn't bring herself to think on anything.  
  
Finally, when they were about to get into the the house, they saw Sango and Shippo ran out of the door and closed it. They both ran up to Kagome and Miroku. They both explained what just happened to Shippo and how he was scared.  
  
Kagome was shocked. Now she couldn't go in there now. If she does, it'll just get Inuyasha angrier. She started to walk to the woods alone so she can clear her mind and think.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"To the woods to think! Don't follow me! I need some time alone to think," answered Kagome.  
  
"All right, we'll be waiting for you to come back!" Said Miroku.  
  
She gave him a nod and continued walking.  
  
"We need to confront him! Starting with Kagome! She's the one that has been hurt more by Inuyasha then all of us," said Miroku.  
  
"You're right, but will that make him more angrier?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Maybe, Kagome can back that up by using the 's' word."  
  
"But that'll still make him angrier!" Said Shippo. "What should we do about this?"  
  
Miroku started to think on that. He kept thinking until he found a solution. There's only one way.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome kept walking in the woods. She didn't want to talk to Inuyasha. Luckily she has her bow and arrows to do some target practice. She prepared her bow tiredly and aimed it at the tree. She shot her arrow at the tree and got a perfect hit. But somehow, she didn't want to shoot another one.  
  
"Aw...is someone depressed?" Said a voice.  
  
Kagome looked around to try to find the person who said that. But that voice...it sound familiar. Naraku!  
  
"No one is depressed Naraku! Just stay out of it before I kill you too!" Said Kagome.  
  
She saw a white figure came out of the shadows of the woods and walked in front of Kagome. It was laughing.  
  
"Please! A mere human can't kill a demon like me. You're alone now and you can't fight me alone!"  
  
"I don't need the others to help me!"  
  
"Not even Inuyasha? How sad...I thought you two were in love!"  
  
"No way!! Just shut up you human killer!!" She pointed her arrow at Naraku and shot it. But it missed him. Kagome couldn't believe she missed him. Maybe its another demon puppet.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you hate Inuyasha. It sounds like you're trying to defend him by killing me. If you hate him that much, then come and join me...Miss Kikyo Reincarnated!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you knew! You're Kikyo's reincarnation!!"  
  
"[What!? I'm Kikyo's reincarnation!?]"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Kagome is taking too long!" Complained Shippo. They were still outside waiting for Kagome to come so she can talk to Inuyasha first. But the question is: What is taking her so long?  
  
"You're right! What is taking her so long?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Do you think we should go and get her?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about her. Naraku might be attacking her!" They all started to run to the woods. They hope Kagome didn't run in to Naraku.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was on the couch being lazy. He layed on the couch on a different way. His feet was in the air, his back on the cushion, his head was hanging down without letting it rest on something. (_ I bet you can imagine what position he is in.)  
  
"What the heck is taking all of them so long!? I'm getting really pissed...Wait! What was that?" Questioned Inuyasha. He felt his heart beating. It was really clear but something wasn't right. (_ Like in the first episode when Kagome took out the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest. You hear the heart echoing!)  
  
Inuyasha didn't think it was right. This kind of thing never happened to him before.  
  
"What's happening? This never happened to me! Where the heck is Kagome!? I need her! *Sniff* I'm coming!"  
  
He ran out of the house and followed her scent.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Ah!" Said Kagome. She just dodged Naraku's attack just in time. She was getting tired of this. But the hand of the brown thing grabbed her ankles and her wrists to hold her. Naraku used his hand to hold her chin.  
  
"What a pretty face you have! Reminds me of Kikyo! But you have the most beauty." said Naraku.  
  
"Let go of my chin!"  
  
"Naraku!" Said a voice.  
  
He let go of Kagome's chin and turned his head. He saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came to the rescue!  
  
"Let her go!" Commanded Sango.  
  
"Oh! It's the Demon Slayer who was so stupid of being fooled by me!" Said Naraku.  
  
"Shut up! She's not stupid!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Then what is she? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ah...maybe! But she's a Demon Slayer that can kick some serious butt!!"  
  
Sango hit Miroku's head with her boomerang. She can't believe that Miroku thought she was his girlfriend. She hated him when he always do that.  
  
"Don't call me your girlfriend agian!!" Angered Sango.  
  
"All right!" Said Miroku.  
  
"[Maybe they should be the ones to be together!]" Said Shippo. "Guys! Look out!!" Naraku's brown hands grabbed Miroku and Sango to hold them in place. By holding their wrists and their ankles.  
  
"You all are stupid!" Said Naraku. He turned his head towards Shippo. When he did, Shippo was trembling in fear. Shaking his tail, blue in his face.  
  
"[Uh-oh! HELP....ME!!!!!!!]"  
  
"Looks like a little demon kid has come to the rescue. Do you wanna be like them?"  
  
"N-N-N-N-No!!" Shippo was shaking even more and was stepping back. He didn't want to be like them. But most of all, he didn't want to die! But then, he couldn't move...  
  
Naraku used the sharp end of his brown thing and it was heading towards Shippo. He couldn't move. So all he could do was close his eyes. A second later, Shippo was wondering if he was dead as in heaven. But he didn't felt any pain when Naraku attacked. Or did he?  
  
Shippo opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. Inuyasha has come to the rescue!!  
  
"Inuyasha!! You came!?" Surprised Shippo.  
  
"Yup! You guys were gone so long I thought you were doing something stupid. And I was right. You guys were fighting Naraku," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Look who has come to save all of you. The Cursed Inuyasha..." said Naraku." I think you are a little too late!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and was shocked on how she was tied up like that. He then looked at Miroku and Sango and didn't show the same look. He just saw them and then turned his head towards Naraku.  
  
He noticed the brown things were heading towards him. So he dodged them. But they kept going after him so he kept dodging them.  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha checked who made that sound. It was Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. The brown things were choking them. But he didn't have time to save them because the brown things kept getting in his way.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" He used his claws to cut them. Then he went to Kagome and cut them too. He did the same with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a nod and faced Naraku. But then his Tetsusaiga went from big to small. He gave it to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, if something bad happens to me, use Tetsusaiga to stop me!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean-to try- No! I won't kill you with Tetsusaiga!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Just do it! Because I might kill you all if something happens! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha used his claws and was about to attack Naraku. "You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!! You bastard!!!!!!!!" He cut him in half and his body disappeared into ashes.  
  
Another demon puppet. He keeps sending demon puppets to do his dirty work.  
  
Kagome was just standing there with Tetsusaiga in her hands. She kept wondering why Inuyasha is just standing very still. She took a step forward.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are...you alright?" Asked Kagome. She was walking up to him and was about to put her hand on his shoulder. But when she was about to do that, he swung his arm to hurt her. She dodged it in time. "Inuyasha!? What's wrong!?"  
  
Kagome noticed something different about him. When he tried to attack her, he did it with force, with anger, with hatred. Why? When she saw Inuyasha's face, it was different. He had red eyes with blue in them. No more of that golden honest eyes. (_ I don't think I would call them honest.)  
  
His claws were longer, his teeth were sharper. His voice was different...really different. She could tell on how he was breathing.  
  
"[This is it....this is the thing I was afraid of. I can tell! I knew he would get vicious like this. This is the part of him that I'm afraid of.]" Said Kagome. Miroku and Sango walked in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...run away now! We'll take care of him!" Said Miroku.  
  
"We don't want you to get hurt by Inuyasha," said Sango.  
  
"But what about you guys?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"We'll stay here until you're safe and sound. I know this is the side of him that you're afraid of. He could kill you in this form. He has turn into a vicious demon!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"We don't want him to actually kill you!" Said Sango.  
  
Shippo kept pushing Kagome to go and hide. She picked him up and went behind the bushes. Her and Shippo were watching them. They saw Miroku took a step forward.  
  
"Inuyasha...You know you don't want to hurt your friends. So stop what you're doing before someone gets hurt. Stop this rampage before the most important person gets hurt. The person who'll get hurt most is you, Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
He didn't listen. He just jumped and tried to attack them with his claws. They both dodged him.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang and threw it. "Hiraikotsu!!" She threw her boomerang but he jumped out of the way. "Where did he go!?" Sango looked in front of her and to the side. But she felt something appeared behind her.  
  
"Sango! Look out!!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha used his claws and scratched her back. It made three big scares on her back. She was bleeding all over. Sango fell on her stomach with pain.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku with a smile on his face. Miroku knew that wasn't good. Inuyasha ran to him to attack. Miroku got his staff ready and was about to strike. But Inuyasha stricked at him first. He made big claw marks on his right arm. Blood splattered everywhere.  
  
He laughed of enjoying their pain. His claws are covered in their blood and was laughing about it. He then got ready to go for the kill.  
  
"Inuyasha stop!!" He stopped and looked at Kagome. She stood in front of Miroku and Sango just to guard them. Her arms were sticking out to show that she's trying to protect them. "Don't do this Inuyasha!! It's me!! Kagome! You're friend!"  
  
Inuyasha put a smirk on his face. He got his claws ready and was about to strike. She stepped back to avoide his attack. She almost did. The only scares she got was on her face. Little scares on her face that was bleeding lightly. Then Inuyasha jumped back to his spot where he was standing.  
  
Miroku stood in front of Kagome. His left hand were grabbing the pearls on his right wrist.  
  
"Inuyasha...if try to attack me, Kagome, Sango or Shippo. I'm sorry I have to do this. But you have lead me no choice but to do it if you attack," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome noticed what he meant. Miroku will use the wind tunnel to stop Inuyasha from his rampage. From the look on Inuyasha's face, it seemed like he didn't care. Kagome ran to Miroku to put both of her hands on his right hand. Having tears in her eyes and was about to cry.  
  
"Don't do it Miroku!! Please don't! I want to still see Inuyasha! I don't want him to disappear from my eyes just like that!" Said Kagome.  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"No! I won't let you do it!"  
  
"Arrrrgh! Grrrgh! I'll kill you!!" Said Inuyasha. Miroku and Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He was about to strike again. But Kagome quickly got her bow and arrow and shot it at Inuyasha. The arrow put a little scratch on his face.  
  
"I mean it Inuyasha!! Please stop this!!" Said Kagome. He still didn't listen! He kept on stricking just to kill all of them. When he was about to stricke again, Kagome got another arrow and shot it at Inuyasha. It stabbed him in the chest. She didn't mean to attack him.  
  
"Kagome...I thought you don't want to see him dead," said Miroku.  
  
"If you use your wind tunnel, I will never see him again. But if I use my arrows, I might have a chance to save him...and stop him!" Said Kagome. She walked up to him, but she was too close! "I'm sorry...let me help you Inuyasha."  
  
He didn't do anything. It was like he had a plan. She helped him to get the arrow out and stepped back. But he put a smirk on his face and was about to go in for the kill.  
  
"Sit boy!" Said Kagome. In his demon form or not, she still can say that. Of course, he fell to the ground flat on his face. But was that enough to stop him? He got up, still in his demon form. "SIT BOY!!" It happened again, but it didn't work. Why?  
  
"Kagome! Don't just stand there! Do something!!" Commanded Miroku.  
  
When Inuyasha was about to get up from his fall, Kagome walked up to him and used her hands to grab the neck part of his kimono. But he didn't do anything. He was powerless. Not just because of Kagome, it was something else inside of her that's making him weak.  
  
She tightened her grip on his kimono and a pink light surrounded her. It was affecting Inuyasha and was yelling out in pain.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
  
The pink light burst out and made a flash for everybody to go blind for a few seconds. When the light faded, Miroku and Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. He has fainted and was back to normal. Kagome has fainted too and let her head rest on his chest. She was laying right next to him, with Inuyasha's hand on Kagome's side to give her a small hug.  
  
"Whoa! That was close! But what happened?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll find out later," answered Miroku. He walked to Sango who was still on the ground laying on her stomach. He helped her up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, what about those two?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Well, something happened between them and we don't know what happened," said Shippo.  
  
"All I know is, they'll be fine," said Miroku. But he smiled and touched her butt. Of course, she smacked him.  
  
"This is not the time for you to be touching my butt! You pervert!!" Angered Sango. 


	13. Kikyo's Scares and Blood

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 13-  
Kikyo's Scares and Blood  
  
Sango and Miroku arrived at Kagome's house to check on them from yesterdays accident. Shippo was wide awake and saw them and got excited.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, I'm tired! And Miroku is still a pervert!" Said Sango.  
  
Miroku laughed a little. And he walked into the living and sat on the couch, trying to look away from Sango.  
  
"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.  
  
"They're still upstairs sleeping!" Answered Shippo.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was starting to wake up in her bed. But she didn't want to open her eyes...she was so tired! But she smells something. What is that smell? The smell...it's not bad. It smells so good and fresh. But to Kagome, this scent was familiar. She knows the smell but couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
She opened her eyes and figured she was sleeping on her side. But she was shocked of who she saw sleeping in front of her in her OWN bed, under the covers with her. (_ We all know who it is!)  
  
She was shocked that Inuyasha was sleeping in the SAME bed as her and UNDER the covers with her. Inuyasha's face was facing Kagome...he was sound asleep on his side too. With his face facing Kagome, she can scream in his ear. And she did.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Screamed Kagome.  
  
*~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo heard a scream. They suspect it was Kagome's scream and they also suspect that Inuyasha must've did something wrong to make her scream so loud. So they ran upstairs to check on them.  
  
When they open the door and they saw both Kagome and Inuyasha out of the bed. Kagome's back was facing them. She didn't notice them come in because she was too busy slapping Inuyasha to death.  
  
"How dare you! *SLAP!* You pervert! *SLAP!* Don't you ever do that again!! *SLAP!* *SLAP!*" Angered Kagome. Still slapping him.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you!! All I did was wake up in your bed with my ears ringing from your scream!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah right! *SLAP!!* You probably wanted to sleep in the same bed as me so you can try to make me pregnant!! *SLAP!* How dare you!!!"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
*SLAP!!*  
  
*SLAP!!!*  
  
She got tired of slapping him. Now Inuyasha had all kinds of handprints on his face. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were laughing at Kagome because of the way she was slapping Inuyasha to death. Then Miroku cleared his throat so he can talk.  
  
"Um, Kagome!" Said Miroku.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shouted Kagome.  
  
Miroku flinched when he heard the tone in her voice. So he lied about what he was going to say.  
  
"We know how Inuyasha got in your bed last night. Me and Sango put him in your bed!!" Miroku lied.  
  
"That's not true!! You're the one that suggested for them to sleep together in one bed you stupid pervert!! You knew how Kagome would react to that but you didn't care!!" Angered Sango.  
  
"Miroku...Is this true?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh...yes!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!! I SOMETIMES WISH I CAN KILL YOU! BAKA! BAKA!! BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Miroku ran out of the room to get away from Kagome's yelling. Shippo was just listening and watching how the grown ups react to stuff. This is one of the things to learn when he grows up.  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna kill him the next time he pulls that kind of stunt!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Uh...Kagome? Can we go out in the woods and train? Just in case we get into a final battle with Naraku," said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna train so I can get my mind off of HER!!" Said Inuyasha. He walked out of the room. Shippo followed him and Inuyasha didn't want that. But Shippo continued to follow him. After Sango closed the door behind them, she decided to have a talk with Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry for Miroku to do such a stupid thing! I knew I should've stop him!!" Said Sango.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's the perverted monk's fault!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure! What is it you want to ask?"  
  
"I want you to answer this honestly. Deep inside your heart, do you truly, TRULY like him as a friend? Or actually in love with him? If you are in love him, you should tell him that you ARE in love with him!! [Please let her be in love with him! He needs to get rid of the curse!]"  
  
"Well...." Sango was staring at her. Hopeing for her to give her the answer she needs so she can tell Miroku. "Actually, I'm falling in love with him little by little. But! I do want to tell him but we always get in to fights."  
  
"Then say it to him!!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Say 'I love you' to him! He'll probably be much more nicer to you."  
  
"Nah! I'll tell him before he leaves."  
  
Sango stopped there for a second. What did Kagome say? Does she know about the curse Inuyasha has? So she continue to ask her questions.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he did tell me he's going to tell me something at the end of two months! Which is almost over!! It sounded like he's going to leave off to some place forever. So that's the time when I'll tell him!!"  
  
"[The end of two months!? Why that time? This is really juicy stuff! I gotta tell Miroku this!!] Get your bow and arrows!! We're going to go out and train!!"  
  
Kagome didn't move. I guess she's shock about telling someone about her feelings about Inuyasha. So Sango went to get her bow and arrows. After that, she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of her room.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Are we going or WHAT!?" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Can we at least wait for them?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Yeah! Give them a few minutes!! They're probably cleaning their tools," said Miroku.  
  
They waited for a few minutes. Then they heard voices coming downstairs. They suspect it was Kagome and Sango. They saw them went downstairs and headed towards the living room.  
  
"Finally! What took you guys so long!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We only took a few minutes!" Said Sango.  
  
"Yeah right! It was 10 minutes!!"  
  
"Hey! It's close enough."  
  
"Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" Excited Shippo.  
  
They walked out of the house and was walking in the woods. Inuyasha was kind of like the "leader" so he was up ahead of them. He was trying to look for a perfect spot to train.  
  
Kagome and Shippo is behind Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango is behind Kagome and Shippo. Sango just finished of telling Miroku of what Kagome told her.  
  
"(Maybe I should tell Inuyasha!)" Said Miroku.  
  
"(Maybe not! Find out how Inuyasha feels and tell me!)" Said Sango.  
  
"(All right! And then what?)"  
  
"(We let them try to admit their feelings! Especially, Kagome! She's the one that has to say it to him first!)"  
  
"(I agree! But why would she want to tell him at the end of two months? It's true he's leaving to some place forever but why at that time?)"  
  
"(Even IF she tells him at the end of two months, the curse will be broken, right?)"  
  
"(Yeah but, what if she won't tell him?)"  
  
"(Don't worry! I'll make her tell him!!)"  
  
When Inuyasha found the perfect spot for them to train, they all split up so they can try to do a sneak attack on Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his eyes closed to focus.  
  
"Fox Fire!!" Said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped out of the way. He saw Shippo on the ground and just hit him with his fist.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha and he immediatly got his Tetsusaiga out and blocked it. "Poison Powder!!" She threw some green puffy balls and created a miasma.  
  
Inuyasha covered his mouth and tried to strike at Sango. Of course she dodged it. Then Miroku came in from behind Inuyasha to use his staff to hit Inuyasha's head. It gave him a big bump!  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword to attack Miroku. But from the looks of it, it looked like he was going to cut him half. So Kagome shot her arrow at Tetsusaiga to be small again. Inuyasha got angry.  
  
"What the heck was that for!?" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"You ALMOST killed Miroku!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I didn't mean to! Demons are just faster then humans!!"  
  
"The thing is you're only half-demon!! So that means you're slower then a full-demon!"  
  
"Who said for you to train with us anyway!? I wanted Miroku and Sango to train with me!! Not YOU!!"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She somehow felt weak. Inuyasha just noticed something was wrong too...he smelled blood on her. Not her own blood...but a blood that smelled so familiar. He knew who's blood it is...Kikyo's blood.  
  
He saw her went to her knees and feeling all tired. She knew something was wrong too. She felt something coming out of her body.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know! Something's wrong with me!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"It's not her blood..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean 'it's not her blood?' She's bleeding?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Just look..."  
  
Everybody looked at Kagome. They noticed she dropped her bow and saw blood dripping on the ground.  
  
"It IS her blood!" Said Shippo.  
  
"No it isn't! I can smell it! It's not her blood...it's someone else's!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Then Kagome screamed in pain. It was all over her body. She knew this pain...it was Kikyo's pain! Is Kikyo's spirit awakening?  
  
Then, scares appeared on her and blood splattered everywhere. Those were the same scares Kikyo had before she died. Inuyasha is in trouble now. If Kikyo is going to take control of Kagome's body, he can't attack her.  
  
Everyone was shocked!  
  
"Is she alright!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I think. Let me check!" Said Inuyasha. He took a step forward. "Kagome...are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha saw a smirk on her face. A black aura was covering her eyes and they couldn't see her face very well. He saw her grab her bow.  
  
"What do you think!? Am I alright? All I want is to kill you, Inuyasha!" Said Kagome. But it wasn't her voice. When she lifted her head up to face Inuyasha, her eyes were different. They were in the shape of Kikyo's eyes! (_ And I do mean they're in the shape of Kikyo's eyes!!)  
  
"K-Kikyo!! What have you done to Kagome!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She's in a deep sleep for awhile! She won't wake up in a couple of hours!" Said Kikyo.  
  
She's using Kagome's body just to try and kill Inuyasha.  
  
"But, if you try to kill me, you'll kill Kagome and yourself as well!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Even if she dies, you'll still join her when you die!! As long as I kill you, I won't rest in peace!!" Said Kikyo.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I told you!! I didn't kill you!"  
  
"I see you don't remember...you DID kill me. You were a demon when you did that."  
  
"What???"  
  
"That's right...you did this to me. The way I brought you back to normal was the Shikon no Tama. But I do want to ask one question to you before I kill you: Do you know how you got back to normal yesterday?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"By the Shikon no Tama...You didn't notice it? Kagome HAS the Shikon no Tama. She is my reincarnation after all."  
  
"WHAT!?" Surprised everybody.  
  
"[All this time...Kagome had the Shikon no Tama! How come I didn't notice it before!?]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
But then something happened. Kagome's body was changing into KIKYO'S body!! But she's still using Kagome's body.  
  
"When she grabbed your kimono you felt powerless because of the Shikon no Tama inside her body. Kagome...is really a fool to be with you Inuyasha."  
  
"That's not true!! Kagome loves being with Inuyasha!!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Let's just help Inuyasha fight Kikyo!" Said Miroku.  
  
"No! Stay out of this!!" Commanded Inuyasha. "This battle is between me, Kagome, and Kikyo."  
  
"[How is Kagome involved in this...? Maybe it's because of Kikyo using her body. Wait! Hey...she has a nice butt!]" Said Miroku.  
  
Miroku somehow walked behind Kikyo and rubbed her butt.  
  
"I have a question to ask you, Kikyo...Will you bear my child?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Of course she slapped him hard. That was the hardest slap he ever gotten from a girl...isn't that amazing?  
  
"Are you an idiot!? I'm dead so there's no way for me to bear your child!!" Answered Kikyo.  
  
Then Kikyo got her bow and arrow ready and then shot it at Inuyasha. He dodged it! (_ That was close!!) While they were fighting, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"This is bad for Inuyasha!!" Complained Shippo.  
  
"I agree! Inuyasha can't attack Kikyo because she is using Kagome's body. He won't attack no matter if he stays alive or dies!" Said Sango.  
  
"We should do something!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Like what?" Sango shouldn't have said that! Because Miroku smiled at her and touched her butt and she smacked him. "I didn't want you to do that!!"  
  
"[I wish they would stop doing that...especially Miroku!]" Said Shippo. He looked at Inuyasha and saw he was pinned to a tree. Arrows were through his kimono to pin him to the tree. Kikyo was about to make her final move. "Guys look!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped their bickering and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"This is it, Inuyasha. Have any last words?" Asked Kikyo.  
  
"Of course not! Because I know I'm not going to die yet!!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine...have it your way!" She got her arrow ready but didn't shot it right away. Her arms were trembling. Something was happening. "You twit! Stop holding me back!!"  
  
She turned her bow into a different direction. Everyone thought she was aiming at the tree.  
  
"What is she doing?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I have no idea!!" Said Sango.  
  
"Guys! Look!!" Said Miroku.  
  
Suddenly, something was appearing a few feet in front of Kikyo. It was Kagome...but how?  
  
"What the-!?" Surprised Shippo.  
  
"That's Kagome's spirit!? It somehow went out of her body!" Said Miroku.  
  
"But! If Kagome's attacking Kikyo, then she'll damage her own body, right?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Right! Kikyo is still using Kagome's body, so if she attacks Kikyo, Kikyo will be gone but the only person that is going to get hurt is Kagome!"  
  
Kikyo and Kagome were aiming their arrows at each other. (_ Who do you think will win? Kagome or Kikyo?)  
  
"Kagome!! Don't do it! You'll hurt yourself!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!! You don't want me to say the word sit-" Kagome was about to finish but he hit the ground flat on his face. Which cause a few ripes in his kimono. "Oops! I didn't mean it literally!!"  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. She smiled. "If you can say that to him, then that means I can too...sit!" Said Kikyo. After a minute, nothing happened. "SIT!!" Still nothing. "Why won't it work!?"  
  
Inuyasha got up and stood up straight looking at Kikyo. "That's because I'm kind of Kagome's pet! She's the only one that can say it to me!! Not you!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I wish I could've said that to you earlier!!" She looked at Kagome. "Go ahead and try to attack me! You might kill yourself!" Kikyo was feeling pain. The scares she gave to Kagome's body was affecting her and Kagome.  
  
Kikyo couldn't take it anymore and just shot her arrow. She missed her by a hair and then Kagome shot her arrow next. She hit the target.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Kagome's spirit was about to fall to the ground but it went back into her body. Kikyo was gone and the body return to Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground and fainted once again.  
  
Everybody went to check on her. Inuyasha just ran to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I think so! But the scares! They're not bleeding but it's open." Said Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Maybe you should go and get holy water to help her!" Said Sango.  
  
"Right!" He left once again and they all returned to Kagome's house.  
  
Inuyasha let her rest on the couch. He hasn't spoken ever since Kagome fainted. Why?  
  
Then Miroku came in and got the holy water in the water bottle. He gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha helped her sat up so she can drink. He gently pour down the water in her mouth and lift her chin up so she can swallow it. Then the scares were disappearing.  
  
"This time...the holy water would heal the scares but not her body. It'll take days for her body to be at full strength," explained Miroku.  
  
"We should all stay here tonight just in case Kagome wakes up! She might want something when she wakes up!" Said Sango.  
  
"I agree!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Everyone was asleep but Inuyasha wasn't. He was in Kagome's watching Kagome resting peacefully in her bed. He just stood there by her bed looking at her with a stange look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome But I have to..." Said Inuyasha. He lift up his hands and prepared his claws. He's going to kill Kagome? To get the Shikon no Tama?  
  
He was stuggling to stricke. He didn't want to kill her and take the Shikon no Tama and just leave. He can't do that! But then, he used one of his hands to attack her stomach. (_ Don't look!)  
  
But he stopped...he couldn't do it after all. Tears were rolling down his face and was falling on her bed. He can't believe he almost killed his friend.  
  
"I can't do it!" He said. He went on his knees and looked at Kagome. "I...love her!"  
  
He put his face in her bed and try to cover his tears... 


	14. The Horrible Nightmare

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 14-  
The Horrible Nightmare  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha went downstairs to meet Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Sango was too busy petting Kirara, Miroku was looking at Sango, and Shippo was just plain tired. Inuyasha told them what he ALMOST did last night.  
  
"You did WHAT!?" Surprised Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  
  
"How could you do that!?" Said Shippo. He tried to punch Inuyasha but he grabbed his tail and threw him to Sango.  
  
"I agree with Shippo. How could you do that!?" Said Miroku. "Who cares that she has the Shikon no Tama! All it counts is that she has it and Naraku doesn't know where it is!!"  
  
"But the thing is I didn't do it! You should be happy she's still alive!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Guys...whats all the yelling about?" Kagome just came downstairs and she looked at all of them. Then Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"You tell her!" Sango said to Inuyasha.  
  
"I agree!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Go ahead and tell her, you killer!!" Angered Shippo.  
  
"Guys? What are you talking about? Inuyasha?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and saw her honest eyes. "[It's going to be hard to tell her that I almost killed her!]" Said Inuyasha. He got up and walked to Kagome. "Let's go talk in the woods. It's peace and quite there."  
  
"Okay." Said Kagome.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched Inuyasha very carefully. Making sure he walks her out the door. But the question is: Will he tell her?  
  
*~*~  
  
"What is it you want to tell me?" Asked Kagome. They're in the middle of the woods and Inuyasha was hesitating to tell her.  
  
"Well...it's about last night," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Just spit out!"  
  
"I almost...killed you last night."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But I had to get the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"But you never even told me the reason why you need the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"I can't tell you yet!! But I needed it in my hands!!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists and was really angry. Her face was facing the ground. "Sit!" Hit the ground flat on his face...like always! "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!!"  
  
She left him on the ground. He got up angrily and just watched her leave his sight. "I'm really sorry Kagome..." said Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango went home early because of Inuyasha and Kagome. They kept arguing all day about the almost killing Kagome thing. Shippo decided to go to bed early too. Kagome had enough of him and went to bed. Inuyasha went to bed too.  
  
But he had a terrible nightmare. (_ Let's take a peek inside his dreams too!)  
  
Kikyo's spirit was revived but she used her own body. She took Kagome's soul away and kept it. She laughed with joy when she took Kagome's soul.  
  
"She took Kagome's soul!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I know! I can see that Monk!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll get her!! Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Kikyo but somehow she missed. It was like she's a ghost.  
  
"You can't kill me! I'm dead!!" Said Kikyo. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "And now Inuyasha...you're girlfriend is dead!"  
  
"ARRRGH!! Why does everybody say Kagome is my GIRLFRIEND!?" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Because you always hang out with her!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Will you shut up you perverted Monk!!"  
  
"Guys! Look out!!" Said Shippo.  
  
Kikyo shot a few arrows at them. They hit Miroku in chest, hit Sanog's back, and it hit Shippo's back too. Somehow they all died. By a few arrows? Impossible! (_ It's only a dream so don't worry!)  
  
"Guys! Wake up! Get up you lazy bums! Oh you have GOT to be joking!! You guys can't be dead right now!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Too bad because they are dead! And you will die too!" She got her strongest arrow. "This arrow will seal you forever and to end your life once and for all!!" Inuyasha was running to her and she shot it. It stabbed him in the chest but that didn't stop him.  
  
He kept on running.  
  
"What!? You're suppose to be dead!!" Said Kikyo.  
  
He jumped in the air and prepared his claws. "Well look it here Kikyo! I'm NOT dead!! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" He cut her into many pieces and her body turned to ashes. Inuyasha found Kagome's soul and put it back into her body. But her soul was damaged which means she's near death so she was a little weak.  
  
Inuyasha held her in his arms. He saw her opened her eyes. "Good! You're alive!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why? Because you want to kill me yourself? To get the Shikon no Tama?" She questioned him.  
  
"Kagome? You know I wouldn't hurt you! I didn't mean to do that!!"  
  
"Yeah right! You did kill Kikyo to get the Shikon no Tama. So now you tried to kill her reincarnation to do the same!!"  
  
"That's not true!!"  
  
She looked at him with tired eyes. "I hate you...I HATE YOU INUYASHA!! I WISH YOU DIED!!!" She closed her eyes. He felt no life in her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like that. She's gone...she's DEAD!!  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha woke up suddenly from his dream. It was a total nightmare. The worst he had ever had in his life. He ran out of Souta's room and ran inside Kagome's room. She was about to get inside her bed until she saw him at the door. She got angry when she saw his face.  
  
"Get out! I said GET OUT!!" Commanded Kagome.  
  
"I won't leave!! I have something to tell you!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care what it is!! Just get out before I kick you out!"  
  
"I know you don't mean that!!"  
  
"Yes I DO mean it!! I-" Before she was about to say the three most hurtful words, he ran to her and hugged her tight. The words she was about to say were: I hate you!  
  
"Kagome...I'm REALLY sorry! I really do care about you! Why do you think you're still alive? Because I didn't kill you! She should be thankful that I didn't kill you. And you wanna know why!? Because I really DO care for you!!"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She only listened to him of what he's saying.  
  
"I wish I can tell you how I feel...but I can't bring the words out of my mouth. That dream really scared the kimono off of me!"  
  
She laughed and hugged him back. Then she asked: "What dream?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "You won't believe it when I tell you!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Miroku was preparing dinner for himself, Sango and Kirara. Kirara was sleeping on the couch and Sango was taking a bath. He got some sake out for him and her to drink. He just loves the sake. (_ Do you think he's going to get drunk and do stupid things to Sango? I do!!)  
  
He put the dinner down on the table and waited for Sango. She was using the bathroom in her room. So he was going to use the bathroom where he was tied up in. When he opened the bathroom door, he saw Sango in the bathtub!  
  
"I thought you were taking a bath in your room!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Of course not! I feel empty in there so I used this bathroom!!" She quickly got a towel and covered her body. Then she face Miroku. He put a creepy smile on his face.  
  
"Can I join you in the bathtub? I can wash your front!"  
  
Sango blushed when he said that. Man what a pervert he is! He wants to wash her breasts!! I would definetly call him a pervert!  
  
He was about to take off his purple kimono but she immediatly got out of the bathtub and smacked him! Then she ran to her room and slammed the door. Miroku just laughed.  
  
"Oh well! Maybe next time she'll take a bath with me..." (_ Gimme a break!)  
  
After Sango got dressed and went out of her room, dinner was on the table. It smelled really nice. She sat on her knees and Miroku sat in front of her. They started to eat. Sango didn't want to eat with him because he is a pervert.  
  
Miroku pour sake in to his cup and started to drink some. He handed a cup to Sango.  
  
"Want some my pretty lady?" Asked Miroku. Is he drunk already?  
  
"No! And don't call me pretty lady!!" Answered Sango.  
  
She continued to eat her rice and have some of her soup. Then she ate her fish. Miroku just keeps eating and drinking a bunch of sake. NOW he's drunk...let's see if he's going to do something stupid!  
  
Sango noticed something was wrong with Miroku. She didn't want to ask, but she was worried about him.  
  
"Ah...Miroku? Are you alright?" Asked Sango.  
  
Miroku walked over to Sango. He sat right by her being drunk and all! He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about nothing! I'm just fine! *Hiccup!* But I do have one question: Do you know when out baby is going to be born?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Man he's really drunk! He thinks Sango is his wife!!  
  
"What the-! Hey! I'm not your wife! We're not even married! Is there something wrong with your skull!?"  
  
"Huh? I thought you were my wife. Then...where is my wife?"  
  
His arm still wrapped around her, was looking around the room. Sango was just starring at her stupidly, "[I...shouldn' make him this disappointed all of a sudden. Maybe I can trick him into me being his wife. And tomorrow! If he still thinks I'm his wife, he's going to get a real beating!]"  
  
He's still drunk!  
  
"Ah...Miroku? I was just joking! I am...your....wife!" She had to struggle to say it.  
  
Miroku looked at her and smiled. Then he wrapped his other arm around her to hold her closer to him.  
  
"I'm so glad!" He's crying! "My wife has come back to me!!"  
  
"[I didn't even left you!]"  
  
"So what's the answer to my question? When is our baby going to be born?"  
  
Sango didn't want to answer that question. She had to really struggle to answer this question.  
  
"In...a few...months!"  
  
"I can't wait!" He leaned over to kiss her and he actually did. Did Sango let him kiss him? But then he started to touch her butt and started to take off her kimono. She realized what was happening and slapped him! She sat back down and finished her dinner.  
  
After she was waiting for Kirara to finish her dinner, she went into her room and got some sleep. Kirara joined her after she finished. But the question is: What about Miroku??? (_ Uh-oh! Something is going to happen!!) 


	15. The New Moon

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 15-  
The New Moon  
  
Sango felt something wrapped around her shoulder. She hears a heart-beat and her hand was laying on a some type of skin. A nice smooth skin...but the question is: Who is she sleeping with? It couldn't be him...could it?  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself sleeping on her side with someone. Her head was resting on someone's chest with no shirt. Her hand was resting on the chest too. She looked up at the face and was covered in anger! Miroku was sleeping with her!! (_ Actually, he's the one without his kimono. Sango still has her kimono on.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Screamed Sango. The scream was so loud that the people next door and the people downstairs could hear it.  
  
She pulled herself away from him. I guess he's in his underwear! Sango was wiping her kimono to get the slimy touch from Miroku off of her kimono.  
  
Miroku woke up and saw Sango wiping her kimono. He was very confused.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Wiping your slimy touch off of ME!! Why were you sleeping with me!?" Angered Sango.  
  
"Huh? I thought I was in my room! I think I drank a little too much sake!" (_ The truth is, he was REALLY drunk. He wasn't faking!)  
  
"You drank WAY too much sake!! You're a pervert! BAKAAAAAA!!"  
  
"Hey! I take off my kimono when I go to bed! I guess thats how I came in here with almost nothing on!"  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome just woke up. She found herself sleeping with Inuyasha again. She didn't get angry because it wasn't his fault. She was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His head resting on her head. The reason she woke up: his snoring! (_ I hate it when men snore!)  
  
She got up slowly making sure Inuyasha doesn't wake up. She walked downstairs to get something to eat and do some of her homework. But she heard a knock on the door and opened it.  
  
"Sango!? Where's Miroku? I thought he would be here too," said Kagome.  
  
"No! He's just too busy being a pervert and trying to get dressed!" Angered Sango.  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
"NO!! He DIDN'T have sex with me! If he did, I WOULD'VE KILLED BY NOW!!!"  
  
"So he only slept with you?"  
  
"Yeah! And that got me pissed!" Kirara jumped on her shoulder. Sango smiled at her and pet her. Giving her a rub and scratching behind her ear. Then she changed the subject. "So, how are you and Inuyasha doing these nights?"  
  
"Ah....well..."  
  
"I thought you would still be mad at him from almost killing you 2 days ago. Are you?"  
  
"Kind of! But after he told me about his nightmare last night, I found out how much he truly cared about me but won't show it." Then Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder to give her a rub. She smiled and pet her. "What did Miroku do last night? You're not just mad about him sleeping with you! You're mad about something else."  
  
"He was drunk! He drank too much sake and he thought I was his wife. He asked me when our baby is going to be born! That nerve of the stupid perverted MONK!! I really wish I could kill him!!"  
  
"But you can't because something is holding you back. Why? *Gasp!* He did something else too, right?"  
  
"Yeah! He...kissed me and tried to take my clothes off!" She kind of blushed when she told her Kagome about the kiss. But that disappeared when she told her about the stripping part.  
  
"I do agree with you! He IS a stupid perverted Monk!"  
  
They nodded to each other. Then they saw Shippo walking downstairs quietly and tiredly. He rubbed his eyes when he saw Kagome and Sango. He first yawned and then he said "Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning Shippo!" Said Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Kagome...what's for breakfast?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know yet! But while I'm waiting to think about what's for breakfast, can you go and wake up Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo stepped back. He didn't want to wake Inuyasha because he was really mean to him.  
  
"Ah...do I have to?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Please? I'll take you all somewhere to eat for lunch! I promise!" Said Kagome.  
  
"All...right! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!!"  
  
Shippo ran upstairs to go to Kagome's room. Strange, lately Inuyasha has been sleeping in Kagome's room.  
  
They didn't eat breakfast. Shippo just wanted to get that lunch special thing! Miroku came and Inuyasha woke up. Kagome gave Inuyasha a hat to cover his ears. Guess where they are going to eat lunch! McDonalds!! Inuyasha got a hamburger and didn't know what it was. The rest of them! Cheeseburgers, french fries, and a coke!  
  
"What the heck is this green stuff?" Asked Inuyasha. He was holding something green in his hands.  
  
"That's lettuce!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"What about this stuff that looks like blood?" The red stuff on his meat.  
  
"That's ketchup!"  
  
"And what about-"  
  
"That's a bun for the hamburger!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were staring at them. They were giggling a couple of times because of Inuyasha.  
  
"What about this stuff that is the color of yellow? It has some white stuff in it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Those are french fries! And the stuff in it is potatoes!!" Said Kagome. (_ Inuyasha has a lot to learn!)  
  
After they got done eating, they went to go to the church to get some holy water just in case. Then they went back to Kagome's house but wanted to do some more training.  
  
"Should we start where we left off?" Asked Miroku. "Back to the part when you two were fighting!"  
  
"No way! I don't want to start that again!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Me neither!" Said Shippo. "(I'm tired of hearing them yell like that!)"  
  
Night was starting to fall. It looked like there's going to be a new moon tonight. Inuyasha wanted to go home before something happens. But he smelled something coming.  
  
"[A spider demon...is coming!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
All of a sudden, they felt the ground trembling. Then they heard something coming through the trees. They saw a spider demon!  
  
"Ew! It's a nasty spider!! Get it away!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"But it's just a spider, right? They can only bite and spit out some cobweb!!" Said Sango.  
  
"Let's just get rid of it!" Said Miroku.  
  
"You want be able to get rid of me that easy!" Said the spider demon. It spat out some of the webs. Sango and Miroku jumped out of the way. "Hah! You're all blind!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sango. But the spider demon didn't answer her. She felt something bit her leg and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move. "I'm...paralyzed!"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku was about to run to her but he felt something bit his leg too. So he fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah! What the heck are they!?" Said Shippo.  
  
Bunch of little spiders was coming from nowhere. Shippo was shaking all over the place. Kagome was stunned and Inuyasha was just watching. He didn't realized what was happening. Is he even paying attention?  
  
"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Help them!!" Commanded Kagome. She was clenching her fists when he wasn't listening. "Sit boy!"  
  
He fell flat on his and hit the ground. But she made a mistake. That gave the spider demon to spit out his web at Inuyasha. By the time Inuyasha lift up his face to see what was going on, the web covered his face and most of his hair. Then the little spiders were heading towards to Inuyasha to bite him.  
  
Shippo notice the little spiders and used one of his attacks. "Fox fire!" The blue fire came out of his hand and burned some of the spiders. Kagome used her arrow to cut the web. She tried to get Inuyasha out of there. But it was difficult because the web was all over his hair and face and it was very sticky!  
  
Both Kagome and Shippo got Inuyasha out of the battle.  
  
"Inuyasha! How come you didn't help Miroku and Sango? They're paralyzed for Christ sake!! What's wrong with you!?" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Something was changing on the outside of me!" Said Inuyasha. "Kagome...get the webs off of me! You too! Boatpo!!"  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Said Shippo.  
  
Kagome and Shippo got the webs off of Inuyasha. They were shock of what he looked like. He had black hair, humans ears, and black eyes! (_ I'm not sure if he has black eyes when he turns into a human.)  
  
"Inuyasha...? What happened?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"It's a new moon...every new moon I turn into a human! I am half-demon and half-human after all! But I hate my human form! I'm plain weak as a human!" Answered Inuyasha. "The reason I couldn't help them because I was changing!"  
  
"But! How are we going to help Miroku and Sango? Shippo is the only demon right now! And Kirara is probably fighting those little spiders to defend Miroku and Sango!!"  
  
"He can defend himself!! He needs to bring up his courage anyway! He's a way too much a chicken!!"  
  
"But I don't want to! I don't want to get killed by anyone!!" Complained Shippo.  
  
"Too bad! You're just going to have to fight that spider you little runt!!" Inuyasha grabbed his tail and carried him back to the battle.  
  
"Kagome! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango were covered in webs and was sticking to the trees. The spiders were about to bite them again to put some venom in their body. They were unconcious.  
  
"Wait my precious children! I need to see if any of them have the Shikon no Tama! Lord Naraku will be very pleased once I give it to him!" Said the spider demon. He was trying to sense the power of the Shikon no Tama inside of them. "They both don't have it! You may give them the venom!"  
  
They were about to bite them in the neck. But someone called out to stop them.  
  
"Hey you ugly demon! Don't even think about spreading the poison inside my friend's body!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
The spider demon turned to Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha was still holding Shippo by his tail. (_ I feel sorry for Shippo!)  
  
"I thought that demon had silver hair!" Said the spider demon.  
  
"I did! I just changed it into a new look!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"(Inuyasha! Do I still have to fight?)" Asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha lift Shippo up to face him. He had a smirk on his face. A smirk that Shippo didn't like. "(Of course Shippo! I'll help you once the sun comes up! Just fight until then!)" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"(You promise!?)" He had tears in his eyes! He tried to do the puppy dog face on him.  
  
"(Yeah, I promise! Now get in there and fight him like a real demon!!)" Inuyasha threw him on the ground which made him fell flat on his face. When he sat up, he saw the spider demon laughing at him.  
  
"What the heck!? Is this my opponet!? He's just a little kid!!" Said the spider demon.  
  
Shippo was shaking in fear for a moment but stopped. That demon shouldn't have said "little kid!" He got up angrily with a black aura covering his eyes. Then he looked up with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Don't...call...me...little....kid! I'M AN ADULT YOU UGLY DEMON!!!!!!!!!!! FOX FIRE!!" Yelled Shippo. He stricked his blue fire at the little spiders and then at big daddy! Somehow, it actually had effect on it. "Illusory Top!!" He threw his little toy top thingy and then it turned big! It started to spin on the demons head and it was getting a headache.  
  
"Whoa! He's on a role!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah whatever! Let's see if he can make it through until sun rise!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
But instead, Shippo used his fox fire to burn the webs on Miroku and Sango. But they fell to the ground. Shippo went to them and try to slap them so they could wake up.  
  
"Hey guys! Wake up!! I need you're help!" Said Shippo.  
  
Miroku woke up first and saw Shippo slapping him. Shippo didn't notice but accidently hit his eye.  
  
"OW! Shippo! That hurt!! Now it's going to turn red!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know you were awake!" Said Shippo. "What about Sango?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Heh-heh! I know a way to wake her up!" He went over to her and we know what he did. He touched her butt!  
  
That's when Sango immediatly opened her eyes and smacked him! Do we all love that seen?  
  
"Didn't I told you to stop doing that!? I already had enough problems with you from last night and this morning!" Angered Sango.  
  
"It wasn't my fault about this morning!"  
  
"Yes it is! You just went into my room!"  
  
"Guys! We're suppose to be fighting the spider demon!" Said Shippo.  
  
Sango ignored Miroku and grabbed her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw it and cut one of the legs off. It came back again and cut another leg off. Miroku got one of his talisman and threw at the demon. It landed on it's head. Then the lightning bolt started to get effect on him.  
  
Inuyasha just watched the battle. But he saw a little bit of light. He looked towards to where the light was coming from....the sun was coming up. He smiled and couldn't wait until he can turn back to his hanyou form.  
  
"Okay Shippo! Maybe you can do the honors?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Ah...no way! I'm...tired and...hungry!" Said Shippo.  
  
"What!?"" Said Sango.  
  
"[What an idiot!?]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Then the sun was rising. It was touching Inuyasha's body and he was happy. That's when he started to laugh in excitement.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha!!" Laughed Inuyasha. His black hair was turning back to silver and his black eyes is turning back into his golden eyes. His ears turned back into those cute little dog ears! "Now it's show time! Guys! Stand back and watch the real person do the dirty work!"  
  
He took Tetsusaiga out and everybody ran out of the way so they won't get a chance to die.  
  
"Wind Scar!" The lightning bolts came into the ground and attacked the spider demon. Then his body turned into ashes. Everybody was relieved. But Sango and Miroku were just looking at him. "What?"  
  
"What were you before?" Asked Sango.  
  
"A...human!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"And you told me that humans are so weak! Well, what about you!? You're human too! So does that make you weak too!?"  
  
"I agree with Sango, Inuyasha! You're weak too!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to us when you're a human too!" Said Sango.  
  
"Shaddup! I only turn into a human once a month! While YOU guys are human EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku and Sango just stared at him. But they became silent and realized he was right. They didn't want to admit it, so they didn't say anything to him.  
  
So they all walked back to Kagome's house. But that was a bad thing for Kagome. Because when she got home, her mother was yelling at her on how she didn't came home last night and how she was worried sick. So she was grounded on going anywhere except to only hang around with Inuyasha and the rest of the group. 


	16. Trapped Inside the Heart

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 16-  
Trapped Inside the Heart  
  
"Sango? You haven't told us about you're past or why you're here? Not even how you came here?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
They were in the living room. Everybody was sitting on the floor. Sango just looked away from Kagome and just looked down at the floor. She didn't want to answer her questions. (_ Sango is wearing her pink kimono and the green cloth.)  
  
"My people were killed...my brother Kohaku escaped somehow and came to me when I was in the middle of training with Kirara. He was near death and with his last words he told me what happen. He said a woman with black hair and red eyes with a fan came and destroyed our village..." explained Sango.  
  
She stopped because she was crying. She didn't want to continue on with her story. Miroku came to her and put his arm around her to give her some comfort. She continued on. (_ That was quick!)  
  
"The woman's name was Kagura...she told my people she was sent by Naraku to destroy the village and the Demon Slayers. Kohaku told me everything...how our village came to defeat and how our father died. He...died in my arms after he told me everything. I buried him and went on to look for Kagura and Naraku. But I heard Kagura was killed by Sesshomaru and that's what lead me to here. I went to find Naraku but that's when he turned into Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome felt sorry for her. She started to think about her dad. The reason he wasn't around was because he died in an accident at the mountains doing some research. (_ They never say anything about her dad in the original story so I'm making this up!)  
  
Sango and Kagome were silent. It was too quiet and the others didn't like it! Kirara tried to rub Sango's arm but she didn't pay attention to her. She was too deep in thought. Kagome was just thinking about her dad.  
  
"Oy...I would like it rather be a little noisey then that! It's way too quite!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I agree!" Said Miroku.  
  
Still nothing. They were both still silent.  
  
"Arrgh! Forget it! Forget about them! They're both thinking in space! I understand Sango but not Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong with Kagome!" Said Shippo.  
  
Still nothing. But in the walls of the living room were 2 demons. No one wasn't paying attention. They just flew past them and went inside Kagome's and Sango's chest.  
  
Kagome and Sango fell to the floor and past out. Have they fallen asleep? Inuyasha and Miroku went to check on them. They were asleep. But why?  
  
"What happend to them!?" Said Shippo.  
  
"I have no idea!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do something!"  
  
"Me!? What am I suppose to do!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kiss Kagome like Sleeping Beauty!"  
  
Inuyasha banged Shippo's head with his fist. "There's no way I'm going to do that! And besides, she's not the Sleeping Beauty! Something just went inside of their bodies!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Sango was giving Kagome a light smack to wake her up. It worked and she began to wake up. Kagome put her hand on her head because of the headache she got.  
  
"What happened? And, where are we?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know what happened. But I do know where we are. We are inside our hearts. I guess our hearts were somehow combined into one and we came into one place. Demons could only do this kind of stuff," answerd Sango.  
  
"Why in our hearts? Does the demons want to show us something in here?"  
  
"Probably something of how we feel deep inside about others."  
  
They were in a pitch black area. But they could only see each other in there. But then some images came in there. About Miroku....(_ Now that's a scary thought for me!)  
  
"Ah Sango? Is that Miroku? You always leave Miroku at the bottom of your heart? So you really like him after all!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Ah, no! That's not true!" Said Sango. She kept blushing when she keeps seeing the images of Miroku. Every time they show it, it makes her blush even more. It kept showing it and she couldn't take it anymore. "All right! I do like him! He's cute, he's funny but a real PERVERT!!"  
  
"Hee-hee! I knew it!"  
  
But then images of Inuyasha appeared in front of their eyes. Sango was wondering why.  
  
"Well? Do you LOVE Inuyasha? He is at the bottom of your heart after all!" Said Sango.  
  
"Ok...I admit! I am IN LOVE with Inuyasha! I...want him to be in love with me! But don't worry! I'll tell him when the end of two months is up!" Said Kagome.  
  
They both laughed at each other and at themselves about their true feelings. But they stopped because they heard evil laughes.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Commanded Sango.  
  
Two demons came out of the darkness and showed themselves. Both of them was an ugly green demon with brown hair on top of their heads.  
  
*~*~  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo are just starring at the two girls that fainted on the floor. (_ What are they? Perverts? Don't tell me Inuyasha and Shippo are being like Miroku.) They were wondering when they are going to wake up. Probably in awhile.  
  
"Are we just going to stand here and watch them until they wake up?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes! I want to ask Sango something when she wakes up!" Said Miroku.  
  
"What? To have sex with you!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No! It's something else!"  
  
Is he going to ask her to marry him? Or to ask the question Inuyasha asked him? Miroku just continued to stare at Sango.  
  
*~*~  
  
"We are the Shadow Demon Brothers! We're the ones that put you into sleep and make you come into your own hearts," said brother1.  
  
"We show the hearts of you two!" Said brother2.  
  
They were showing the images of their fears. Sango's fear was her dying and Miroku dying with her. How she was beat to death by Naraku and so was Miroku.  
  
Kagome's fear was about all of her friends getting killed by Naraku and her family of being killed by Naraku too. They were screaming and covering their eyes of not to see. But they couldn't. They kept seeing the blood of the ones they love, spilling all over the place.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" Screamed Kagome.  
  
"MIROKU!!! SHIPPO!!!! HELP USSSSSSS!!!!!" Screamed Sango.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha thought he just heard something. He thought he heard Kagome's scream somewhere but how can that be? She has fainted. But he also heard Sango's scream. She was screaming out Miroku's name. Why would she be screaming for Miroku?  
  
"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I thought I heard screams!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Whose?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Kagome and Sango! I don't know why!"  
  
He continued to listen. They were saying something like "help us" and "save us from the demons!" He couldn't take it anymore and just listened to them. After he heard what they were both saying, he told Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"What should we do then?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe we can call out their names!" Suggested Shippo.  
  
They both looked at him. "Why?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Maybe if they here our voices, they can fight back the fear and get out of there! We might give them enough strength for them to fight back!"  
  
"I agree! Let's do it! Sango! It's me, Miroku! You can do it. Fight back the whatever you're fighting!!"  
  
"[This is stupid!]" Said Inuyasha. But he did it anyway. "Kagome! Don't be a weak human and just die like that! Get your butt up and fight back!!"  
  
"You can do it guys!!" Said Shippo.  
  
*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome were still screaming. The demon brothers were trying to hurt them by the images. But they stopped screaming. They were hearing the guy's voices.  
  
"Go Sango go!" Said Miroku.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Get your butt up!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on and fight those demons! We all don't want you to die!!" Said Shippo.  
  
They looked at each and smiled. They got up and face the demon brothers. They were shock on how Kagome and Sango wasn't scared anymore.  
  
"Why aren't you scared!? You should be screaming in pain!" Said brother2.  
  
"Yeah!" Said brother1.  
  
Somehow, they got their weapons. Sango had her black fighting clothes on. And Kagome got her arrow and faced it at them.  
  
"The reason we're not scared because those images haven't happened yet!" Said Sango.  
  
"We're not going to be scared by just a couple of images that haven't happened yet! We may be scared at first, but it went away when we heard their voices," said Kagome.  
  
They prepared their weapons. (_ The truth is, those demons are weak! So this battle won't take long!)  
  
"You take the one on the right! I'll take the one on the left!" Said Sango.  
  
"Got it!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!" She threw her boomerang and got rid of her target.  
  
Kagome got 2 arrows and aimed it at her target. She shot it and hit it! The demon brothers have disappeared. (_ Wow! That was REALLY quick!)  
  
*~*~  
  
"I'm getting tired of yelling out to them!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not! Come on Sango!! I love you!!!" Said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo just stared at him. Did he actually just said that? Miroku noticed them staring at them and was very puzzled.  
  
"What?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Did you just said what I think you said!?" Said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah! I did say 'I love you' to Sango!" Said Miroku.  
  
"[Maybe I should say that to Kagome.]" Said Inuyasha. He was about to say the same thing. But it was too late. She already woke up. But he doesn't know that...hee-hee! "Kagome! I-"  
  
"Sit boy!" Said Kagome. He hit the floor flat on his face. Her and Sango sat up. Sango just looked at Miroku with a strange look.  
  
"Did you just actually said that to me?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Uh...yes! But don't hurt me! I thought I was going to lose you so I just said it!!" Answered Miroku.  
  
He was begging for Sango not to hurt him. Like smack him or punch him or hit him in the head with her big boomerang. She just smiled and didn't do anything.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!" Said Sango.  
  
"[Phew! That was close!]" Said Miroku.  
  
He was sitting on the floor feeling relieved Sango didn't hit him this time. Sango was just smiling at him and just blushed.  
  
Kagome was just waiting for Inuyasha to sit up. She had her arms crossed and still was waiting for him. Shippo was just watching her. Finally, Inuyasha sat up!  
  
"What did you do that for!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You were yelling to much! So I had to do something to shut you up!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"By saying that 's' word!?"  
  
"Yup! But don't worry about it! I didn't mean to do that." She smiled at him and noticed something. "Inuyasha! Your bangs are messed up! Let me fix them!!"  
  
"I'll fix my OWN bangs!" (_ What the heck is he doing!? She's only trying to get close to him!)  
  
Inuyasha moved his bangs around for awhile. When he was done, Kagome just stared. The bangs weren't right again. She sat a little closer in front of him.  
  
"Your bangs are still messed up! Let me help!" Said Kagome. She moved his bangs the way she likes them. They way they were before she fainted. To show his golden eyes and his cute face. Cute!? Did she actually thought of that!? (_ Or maybe I'm thinking of that! Hee-hee!)  
  
When she was done, she leaned in forward to give him a kiss on his right cheek. Inuyasha was shocked and surprised and he couldn't move. Did the woman he loved that he almost killed is kissing him on his right cheek? He's in love with her but he wanted to know if she's in love with him.  
  
He just kept looking at her and her lips were still on his right cheek.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were staring at them. After a few seconds, her lips went away from Inuyasha's right cheek. But Inuyasha didn't want that, he liked the warmness on her lips that touched his face.  
  
Kagome stood up and grabbed Sango out of the room to go upstairs. She kept dragging her until she got into her room. When they got to Kagome's room, she locked the door so no one would interfere.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Sango. "You just leaned in and kissed him on the cheek! You must really love him!"  
  
"Yeah...I really do!" Answered Kagome. She used both of her hands to cover her face. Also to cover her face from blushing a lot.  
  
*~*~  
  
"You're lucky Inuyasha! You got kissed by Kagome! I wanted to get kissed by Sango!" Said Miroku. He was looking at the ceiling wondering why Inuyasha always gets the good stuff and he doesn't.  
  
"I can't believe it either, Miroku! She just leaned in and kissed my cheek. But I don't mind if she did it again! I actually liked it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"So you're in love with her?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Ah....Kirara! Can you get over here!" Commanded Inuyasha. We all know he's trying to change the subject. Kirara ran to Inuyasha and jumped to lay on his lap. He began to pet her. "Y-Yeah! I....love her!!"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOO!! *Singing* ~Someone is in love! And the person in love is our Cursed Inuyasha!~" Said Miroku and Shippo.  
  
That annoyed Inuyasha very much. He accidently grabbed Kirara's tail and squeezed it real hard. He didn't notice that he was hurting her.  
  
"Will you two shut up! You guys are bad at SINGING!!!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"MEOW!!" Cried Kirara. She scratched Inuyasha's face and ran off upstairs to go to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha kept covering his wound from Kirara. If Kagome comes down, he would want her to put a bandage on it.  
  
While Miroku and Shippo were still singing.  
  
"~Inuyasha should go and make a move! Before she says the word 'sit' to him!!! Inuyasha! Go and tell Kagome you're in love with HER!!!!!!!!!!!~"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha. 


	17. The First Dance of Love

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 17-  
The First Dance of Love  
  
Kagome was at her school tring to finish her test. She only had a few minutes and she was stuck on one question: Did demons became extinct in the feudal era Japan? She wasn't sure because she met Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku and some other demons they have fought with.  
  
So she just put what she thinks. "No, because I have actually seen them some place around my house."  
  
"All right everybody! Pencils down and pass your tests forward!" Said the teacher.  
  
Kagome pass her paper to the girl in front of her and just relaxed for a few minutes. She thought of why would a test would contain that kind of question about demons.  
  
"I will like to remind all of you about the dance tonight. The Kimono dance. Make sure you bring someone under 20 to dance as a date. Little kids are invited too if they behave. We'll see you all tonight!" Said the teacher.  
  
The bell rang and Kagome ran out of the door. She wanted to run to her house so she can ask if Inuyasha likes to go with her. And maybe invite Miroku and Sango and Shippo. Maybe Kirara if they don't suspect anything.  
  
When she got home, she found everybody in the living room. Except for her family. She walked patiently to them and asked them the question.  
  
"Do you guys want to go to a Kimono Dance tonight!?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo just stared at her. Miroku was happy! He wanted to dance with Sango, the woman of his dreams!!  
  
"But! I don't know how to dance!" Said Sango.  
  
"Me neither!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was feeling disappointed. But then her mom came in. She saw Kagome standing in front of everybody. So she walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome looked at her. And she suddenly had happy eyes.  
  
"Mom! Can you teach Sango and Inuyasha how to dance?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure! I would love to! What kind of dance?" Answered Mrs. Higurashi with a question.  
  
"A Kimono Dance!" (_ There's probably no such thing as a kimono dance but they all wear kimonos and I want them to dance in a kimono. To get Kagome and Inuyasha together!)  
  
"[I guess I should I go with Kagome...I do want to die happy anyway! Luckily, I have 3 weeks left!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! My favorite! All right! Inuyasha, come here please! I need you as an example!" Said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inuyasha didn't move. Why would Mrs. Higurashi to use him as an example to dance? He still didn't move. So she walked up to him.  
  
"Don't be afraid! I'm just going to teach you how to dance! Put your hand on my back and let your other hand to hold mine!"  
  
Inuyasha used his right hand to put it on her back and his left hand to hold hers. (_ I wanted to use this kind of dance. But I don't know what's it called!)  
  
"Make sure you don't step on my feet, okay? Kagome! Start the music!"  
  
Kagome pressed a button on her CD player. The music started and Mrs. Higurashi taught him how to dance. (_ It's my favorite song! Fukai Mori! I love it in Japanese!)  
  
Kagome just listened to the lyrics of the song. She was also watching Inuyasha dance with her mom. When the music stopped, they both stopped dancing. Then Mrs. Higurashi moved her head to face Sango.  
  
"Okay! Grab a partner and dance!"  
  
Sango didn't want to dance with Miroku. She's afraid he might touch her butt again like always. It's a great advantage to him. But he chose Sango as his partner. And of course, Inuyasha chose Kagome.  
  
"Now do the same thing to your partner like what Inuyasha and I did as an example!" They did. Sango was afraid because his hand is near her butt. But her thoughts went out of her head because Mrs. Higurashi started the music. "Start dancing!"  
  
They have started. Kagome was happy and she was smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was kind of still annoyed by that smiled. But he smiled back at her.  
  
Miroku just stared into Sango's eyes. Sango wanted to look away but she couldn't. She is in love with him. (_ I can't believe you Sango!!)  
  
Shippo was trying to dance with Kirara. She was trying to stand on her back legs so she can try to dance with Shippo. But it was very difficult for them.  
  
When the music stopped, Miroku smiled and touched her butt. She smacked him very hard. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara was starring at them. When will he ever learn!?  
  
*~*~  
  
"I smell Kagome's scent....she's near! My woman will marry me and have kids with me!!" Said the guy with black hair. I bet we all know who that is.  
  
*~*~  
  
The dance is going to start in the cafeteria. Kagome and Miroku can't wait for it to start. But Sango and Inuyasha didn't want to.  
  
"Ah Kagome? What about my ears?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned around and face him. "Don't worry! I have an idea!" Said Kagome. She got something out of her kimono pocket. It was a black head band with something on it. Dog ears like Inuyasha. "See? Now we're even!"  
  
That did made Inuyasha happy a little bit. At least no one would question him. His were like silver ears, and Kagome's are black ears to match her hair like Inuyasha's ears match his hair. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and they walked to the cafeteria.  
  
Miroku walked Sango to the cafeteria.  
  
The principle of the school got on the stage with the microphone.  
  
"Make sure you put your sandles on the floor somewhere so no one can steel them. And if we here any reports about some missing sandles, we're going to inspect everyone! Now enjoy the dance!!"  
  
The music started. The music was Fukai Mori again! (_ I love this song!) But the music stopped.  
  
"Excuse me! But we need someone to sing this song for everybody to dance. Just one song will do and somebody will do the other songs! Who wants to sing!?" Asked the principle.  
  
No one answered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I want to sing!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Go ahead!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You sure? You're going to be alone right here!"  
  
"I'm sure! I want to hear you sing anyway. Don't worry. At least the next song you'll be able to dance with me."  
  
"Okay! Wish me luck!" She did a thumbs up to him. Inuyasha did the same. Then she turned to look at the stage. "I want to sing! Let me do it!"  
  
"Okay Ms. Higurashi! Come up here." Said the principle. She ran to the stage and took the microphone.  
  
The music started again and she began to sing. When she was singing, everybody was dancing. Inuyasha just watched her sing. Her voice...sounded so beautiful. He loved her voice.  
  
"[Kagome...I love you. But how come I can't say it? I had my chance yesterday when you were unconcious but you said that 's' word to me. Maybe there are other chances for me to tell you before I leave...]" said Inuyasha.  
  
When she was about to finish the last two lines of the song, someone barged in. Kagome looked at the person who just made that loud sound in the cafeteria. It was Koga!  
  
"KAGOME!!" Said Koga. He was breathing in and out. Also very happy to see her. "I LOVE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Did Koga just said that in front of everyone...even Inuyasha? Oh, Inuyasha is going to beat Koga to death now!  
  
Koga started to run to the stage and throw himself to hug her. He held her close to him and she didn't want that.  
  
"Koga!? Why are you here?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"You are MY woman! Will you marry me?" Asked Koga.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled Inuyasha. He walked on the stage with Koga's back facing him.  
  
"I can't marry you! I'm too young and I'm not your woman and I'm already in love with someone else!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Who is that then!? Tell me!" Said Koga. "And what's with those dog ears!?" Koga grabbed her arms very hard which is hurting her. He started to shake her to make her tell him. She had her eyes closed to give him the message that she is being hurt by Koga.  
  
But then the shaking stopped. Kagome felt something dripping on her hand. It was silent...Kagome lift her hand to her face and opened her eyes. It was blood....she looked at Koga's stomach and saw something sharp has went through him. The sharp thing was in the color of brown and Kagome thought it was very familiar.  
  
She looked behind Koga and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome.  
  
"What? I didn't do it! I stopped when that thing when through him!" Said Inuyasha. Everyond in the room has blue in their faces. But then Kagome looked up and saw the white baboon in the air. Has Naraku try to kill Kagome or Koga?  
  
Sango took her kimono off and had her black out fit. She got her boomerang and Kirara turned big. Shippo came out of nowhere.  
  
"Everyone get out of here!" Commanded Sango. She looked at the people and got even angrier. "I said GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU ALL GET KILLED!!!" (_ People just don't listen!)  
  
They all flinched at the tone of her voice and they all got their sandles to run out of the building.  
  
Kagome was still with Koga making sure if he ws alright.  
  
"Koga! Are you alright!? Naraku! Why did you do that!?" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Because...I tried to kill you. I sense and smell something inside of you! That scent is familiar and I must kill you to find out!" Naraku made his brown things into sharp ends and it started to head for Kagome.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes real tight hoping to be saved by anyone...even Miroku! Nothing happened, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha cutting Naraku's brown things.  
  
Kagome was looking around to see if there was some bow and arrows. They do teach archer class here. She found some in a corner and settled Koga down on the floor gently to get them.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku and it missed him. Kirara jumped in the air to try and kill Naraku. But she only managed to bite his brown branch. Kirara jumped back off of him. That's when Naraku took the battle outside because it was a disadvantage to him. It was also a disadvantage to all of them too.  
  
Inuyasha followed them but Kagome stayed where she was with the bow and arrows with her. She looked at Koga on the stage and ran to him.  
  
"Koga, are you alright?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Kind of...thanks to you, Kagome," answered Koga. "I'll be fine! I won't die that easy, my wound will heal up! Go and fight that bastard!"  
  
Kagome gave him a nod but she didn't ran outside. She ran upstairs to get to the roof. The school has 5 floors. When she got to the top of the building, she went to the edge and looked down. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were fighting Naraku on the ground.  
  
She didn't want to do this but she had to. She stood on the edge and looked down, facing her arrow down at Naraku.  
  
*~*~  
  
Naraku was having difficult time with his enemies. Of course, it's another demon puppet. Naraku looked around to think of something. He looked up and saw someone pointing an arrow at him.  
  
"[Well...the Miss Kikyo Reincarnation is trying to do a sneak attack. She won't be able to succeed!]" Said Naraku.  
  
He disappeared like he vanished.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome stopped (her arrows still pointing to down below her) because she saw Naraku vanished. Where did he go? He couldn't just fled like that like a big chicken. But she felt something appeared behind her.  
  
She looked behind her and saw Naraku. She was about to attack him but his brown hand grabbed her neck trying to choke her. He lift her up in the air without nothing to stand on. His grip was so rough and tight she let go of her bow and arrow and it dropped down to the ground where the others are, very slowly. If Naraku let go of her, she would be falling off the building.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha saw something coming down slowly. He watched it until it landed on the ground. He looked back up and someone being hanged by someone.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~  
  
Naraku was smiling at Kagome. He really wanted to kill to see if she has the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Looks like someone will be going to hell once I kill you! Get ready to fall to your death!" Said Naraku.  
  
Before Kagome could even say anything, he let go of her neck and she was falling.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Screamed Kagome. "[Someone please save me!]"  
  
*~*~  
  
Koga managed to get out of the building and saw Kagome falling. "[She's going to die!]" Said Koga. He started to head towards her.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome falling to the ground fast and knew he had to do something. He jumped in the air and tried to catch her. But he didn't notice someone else jumped to try and catch her too.  
  
Something caught Inuyasha's eyes and looked at it. Koga was jumping to save Kagome too! (_ Hmm...I wonder whats going to happen!)  
  
They couldn't stop themselves from saving Kagome. The next thing they knew, their heads banged against each other which put them to sleep for a LONG time.  
  
"They are both stupid!" Said Shippo.  
  
"I agree! Kirara!" Said Sango. Kirara was running and Sango was running behind her to jump on her back to go and save Kagome. They flew under her and mangaed to catch her.  
  
"Thanks Sango and Kirara! I thought I was a gonner!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Your welcome! I'm better then those two morons anyway!" She looked up to Naraku and showed a mean expression. She lift up her boomerang and threw it! "Hiraikotsu!!" The boomerang cut Naraku in half and his body turned to ashes.  
  
Sango saw something falling down to the ground. It was a demon puppet. She saw Miroku walked over to the brown wood puppet and used his foot to step on it angrily. Squishing it with anger you can't explain to anyone.  
  
"That Naraku....I'm tired of facing his demon puppets just to do his dirty work! That Naraku is a coward!!" Angered Miroku.  
  
"Man! Calm down, will ya!?" Said Shippo.  
  
Kagome walked to both Koga and Inuyasha. She first woke up Inuyasha and thanked him for trying to save her. She then went over to Koga and tried to wake him up. When he did, he wanted to know Kagome's answer to his marriage question.  
  
Sadly, she said no because like she said before, she LOVES someone else. (_ Which we all know who! And of coure, we all knew she would say no!)  
  
*~*~  
  
Later that night, since Kagome didn't get a chance to dance with Inuyasha. He had a surprise for her. Her family helped him to do the surprise. Kagome heard music in the living room and went in there. Inuyasha's back was facing her and he turned around to face her.  
  
"Kagome, will you dance with me?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked up to him. "Sure! I would love to dance with you!" Answered Kagome.  
  
He took her hand and started to dance. 


	18. The Love words from the Monk

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 18-  
The Love Words from the Monk  
  
Sango was at Miroku's apartment on the couch in the living room, staring at the ceiling. Kirara was on her lap sleeping and Sango was petting her. Sango was just thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha. She started to question herself on why Kagome wouldn't tell Inuyasha how she feels.  
  
The questions in her mind were: Is she going to tell him? Does he have feelings for her? What do they do in her room? Because he's been sleeping in her room lately.  
  
Sango was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Miroku came in the living room and sat by her. He even wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she still didn't pay attention. he kissed her on the cheek and still nothing.  
  
"[Hmm...what's wrong with my dear Sango? Is she spaced out? Hmm...I wonder...]" Said Miroku.  
  
Sango is still staring at the ceiling until she felt something touching her breasts. She looked at what was touching it and she saw a hand touching it. She looked at who's hand it was and just got angry.  
  
Miroku had his eyes closed when he was touching her breasts. He just enjoyed it. Until he got slapped to death by Sango. He had lots of handprints on his face but he ignored them. He just saw Sango stomped her way to her room with Kirara.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Kirara? Can I ask you something?" Asked Sango. She was in her room sitting on her bed. Kirara was just staring at her.  
  
"Meow!" Cried Kirara. (_ Kirara is so KAWAII when she's a little kitten!)  
  
"Why am I living with this perverted Monk!? I'm even surprised that he didn't have sex with me yet because he's a pervert. I thought he would've done it to me weeks ago. But I'm surprised that he didn't do it yet. Wait! Could he have done while I have been sleeping!? Ah! Get those images out of your head Sango!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Myoga? Kagome and Inuyasha are in love with each other but they're not doing anything!" Said Shippo. He was sitting on the table and Myoga was sitting right by him. Myoga had his arms crossed. "Why won't they admit their feelings to each other?"  
  
"Well, I don't know! Some people are too afraid to admit their feelings to the one they're in love with. It's definetly hard for Inuyasha because he has never done this before. But I'm not sure about Kagome!" Said Myoga.  
  
They became silent for a few moments. But then the phone rang. Shippo jumped up and down and went to get the phone. He actually put it in the right way.  
  
"This the Kagome residents! Who is calling?" Said Shippo.  
  
"Hey Shippo! It's Miroku!" Said Miroku.  
  
"What happened this time? Another slap from Sango? What did you do to her this time!?"  
  
"Ah...you're too young to know these kind of things. Can you get Kagome? I need to ask her something."  
  
"What? If you can touch her butt like you do to Sango?"  
  
"No! It's something else!"  
  
"All right! I'll get her!" He put the phone on the table and ran upstairs to get Kagome. He opened Kagome's door and saw her and Inuyasha having a staring contest. "Kagome! Miroku is on the phone!"  
  
She blinked and looked at Shippo. "What does he want?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Hah! I won again! Take that Kagome! I told you I'll win! Now, don't you have something to do?" Asked Inuyasha. Did they just did a bet?  
  
"Later Inuyasha! I can't keep Miroku on hold!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yes you can! He's probably going to ask you out or something!"  
  
"Maybe not!" She went downstairs with Shippo and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome! I was wondering if you, Inuyasha and Shippo would like to come to my church this Sunday. Can you?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got something to tell everybody in the church. Including Sango but don't tell her! It's a surprise!"  
  
"Okay! We'll go!"  
  
"All right! Sunday is tomorrow...so come at 7 PM tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay! See you tomorrow!" She hanged up the phone and looked at Shippo and smiled. She saw something tiny on the table. She knew who it was right away. "Myoga! It's been awhile!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yup! I have missed you too, Kagome!" Said Myoga. "I do have a question though! Can I suck your blood?"  
  
"Sorry! This is my blood and I'm not sharing it with anyone! Oh! Before I forget, Shippo! We're going to Miroku's church tomorrow!" She went upstairs back to her room to join Inuyasha. When she got in there he began to question her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku asked if we want to go to his church tomorrow. I said yes! So we're all going!" Answered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha froze and just stared at her. "Why did you do that for!? I didn't want to go to his crapy church! He's been begging me to go for weeks! He thinks it'll help me get my anger down!"  
  
"It's only for one time! He wants to tell us something at the church."  
  
"Why couldn't he tell you on that thing?"  
  
"You mean the phone? I don't know! He told me it was a surprise."  
  
He sighed and looked at the floor with his arms crossed. He didn't want to go. But it's only ONE time. It wouldn't hurt, would it?  
  
"All right I'm going! Just don't pressure me on going!"  
  
She smiled at him and continue to do the staring contest. Inuyasha just stared at her blankly. "What?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I thought I won the contest! I won the bet! You have to show me pictures of you as a little kid!" Answered Inuyasha, who was pointing a finger at Kagome.  
  
"I know! But I'm not giving up on knowing your past! So get ready to lose!"  
  
"I'm not going to lose! I'm going to WIN!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
It was the next day in night. It was almost 7 PM. Miroku asked Sango to come to the church with him. She didn't want to but she just went with him. On the way over, he told her about the surprise he's going to give her. She thought it was a question if she can have sex with him.  
  
They arrived at the church and met up with Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha had a hat on like always when he goes into the city or goes in front of people. Everybody thought Kagome and Inuyasha was a married couple and Shippo was their child.  
  
They ignored them and went inside. Miroku went to the stand and the others went to the front row. Near the end of the sermon, he was talking about love.  
  
"Life without love is no life at all...that's what I believe. I experienced it before. There's this woman I'm in love but I know she's in love with me. Every time I try to get close to her, she hits me hard with something big and heavey," said Miroku.  
  
Sango knew what he was talking about. He was talking about her. Why is he explaining their wierd-unexplained-relationship? Who knows?  
  
"Every time she hits me," he continued, "I felt no love and somehow didn't feel alive. But deep inside I knew we were meant to be together. She might not admit, but she knows it too. I'll like to say something to her...Sango....I love you with all my heart."  
  
Everyone went to a "aw." Then they let him continue on.  
  
"Sango...It's the reason why I haven't had it with you yet. I couldn't have sex with you because I love you. I didn't want to do that to you...not until we marry and decided to have kids."  
  
Did he actually said that? In front of everybody in the church...even Sango?  
  
"I love you Sango. I just want to ask you one thing....come up to the stand and tell me how you feel. You won't have to face the audience."  
  
Everything was silent. Sango didn't know if she wanted to go up there or just remain seated. Suddenly, she stood up and walked to the stand face to face with Miroku. The audience only saw the side of their faces. One of the girls in the church looked at Sango and said something.  
  
"(Is that the girl? She's beautiful but why is she so mean to our Monk?)" Whispered the young girl.  
  
Sango couldn't say anything. She tried to search for the words in her heart so she can say them out loud to him and let everybody know how she feels.  
  
"I..." was the word Sango could say. But she had more to say then that. "I always knew you were a perverted monk, Miroku. I was always afraid to get to know you because I was afraid you were going to touch me inappropriately. But at the same time I was trying to avoid you, I was getting to know you."  
  
Everybody looked at her seriously. Even Miroku with those not-so-honest eyes. But those eyes are SOMETIMES honest.  
  
"I enjoyed the days I spent living inside your apartment building. But I didn't enjoy the days when you act so stupid. But the truth is....I...love you too. Not because of your looks. Because of you caring about me and saving me from dangers I thougtht I can never escape. I returned them by caring about you too and admitting your feelings towards me in front of everybody."  
  
"[She said those three words...I wonder if Kagome is going to say them to me.]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"[I wish I can be brave like Sango. Brave enough for me to tell Inuyasha I love him.]" Said Kagome.  
  
"[Are Miroku and Sango crazy!? Miroku is a pervert and he's afraid of Sango! Sango is afraid of Miroku and a killer! What is wrong with this picture?]" Asked Shippo.  
  
Suddenly, everybody was clapping. They all stood up still clapping for Miroku and Sango for admitting their feelings towards each other. And for them saying it loud enough for the audience to hear. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo joined in.  
  
Miroku went closer to hug her. She hugged him back. But this time....he didn't touch her butt. Maybe it's because he's in front of a lot of people and didn't want to do it. When they were done hugging, he kissed her on the lips with his eyes closed. Sango had her eyes closed too.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked because they were kissing. They looked at each other and just stared. When they were both blushing, they turned their heads away from each other. The audience clapped even more when Sango and Miroku kissed.  
  
*~*~  
  
Later that night, Miroku and Sango went back home. They were both happy for admitting their feelings toward each other.  
  
"Do you want to celebrate tonight?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Celebrate what?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"Our feelings towards each other. Let's celebrate about that!"  
  
"What do you want to do to celebrate?"  
  
"Look, I know what I said earlier. But do you want to sleep together?"  
  
"What!? I'm not ready to have sex! I'm not even ready to have kids!"  
  
"I'm not asking to have sex with you. I'm asking JUST to sleep in together."  
  
"I don't know....I'm afraid you're lying to me. It seems you DO want to have sex with me by leading me to go in the same bed with you!"  
  
"I'm speaking from my heart. I JUST want to sleep with you. That's all I'm asking. So, what do you say?" (_ Oh my gosh! Is he really planning on doing that? But you guys don't know because I'm the writer! Mwa ha ha!!)  
  
"Let me think about it. Before I go to bed, I'll tell you my answer."  
  
"That's better then nothing!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Shippo and Myoga went upstairs and wanted to sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha just stayed downstairs. Since Inuyasha won the staring contest AGAIN, Kagome had to show Inuyasha her pictures as a little kid.  
  
The bet was: If Kagome won, Inuyasha HAS to tell her about his past and how he feels about be in her house and living with her. If Inuyasha won, Kagome HAS to show Inuyasha her pictures as a little kid from being a 5 year old to a 14 year old. He only wanted to get a good laugh at her.  
  
Since he won, he kept laughing at her pictures. (_ In here Kagome is 17 but she doesn't know Inuyasha's age. In the original story, we all know Kagome is 15 but doesn't know about Inuyasha!)  
  
"That's not funny! It wasn't my fault my mom took a picture of me naked when I was 13! I was running out of the bathtub because of a big spider I saw!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Still that was funny. But the picture your mom took, I can see your breasts right there! That is funny!" Laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"It is not! It's embarrassing!"  
  
"But it was still funny."  
  
"You're turning into Miroku! You're a pervert to be looking at my breasts in this picture!"  
  
"It's only a picture! Why you're making a big deal out of it when it was only 4 years ago?"  
  
"Give it to me!" He grabbed the picture and was holding it up in the air so Kagome couldn't get it. Inuyasha was so tall, even on her tiptoes she can only reach up to his wrist. Inuyasha was in front of the couch. If Kagome tried to jump up to get the picture, they would both fall on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha kept laughing at her.  
  
"I said GIVE IT TO ME!!" Commanded Kagome.  
  
"No! I decided to keep it for awhile to show Shippo and Miroku and Sango...maybe Myoga too!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"No! I want you to give it back to me NOW!!"  
  
"I thougtht I told you NO!!"  
  
"I don't care! It's my picture!"  
  
"I don't care either! I just want to stare at this picture all day."  
  
"NO!!! It's my picture! Give it back! I can't let you look at it all day! Give it now!"  
  
"I said NO!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
She jumped up to get the picture. But that made Inuyasha fell backwards and to fall on the couch on his back. That made Kagome fell forward to land on top of Inuyasha. Her head landed on his chest and so did her hands. His hands still holding the picture.  
  
When she looked at him, she just stared as usual. Inuyasha was blusing because she was on top of Kagome. He began to question her.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm TRYING to get my picture back!!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"It looks like you're tring to get on top of me to strip my kimono off!"  
  
"I'm not! Why would I do that anyway!? I'm not THAT kind of a girl!! Now give it back!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why do you want to look at it anyway?"  
  
"I just want to look at your young-self! That's all!"  
  
"It looks like you want to look at it because of my breasts!!"  
  
"That's not it!! I just want to look!"  
  
"You're not going to look because I'm going to snatch it out of your hand!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" And she did. She moved up (still on top of his body) and reached out to the picture. But Inuyasha moved it far away from her by moving it to the side and then stretch it above his head.  
  
(_ Not really ABOVE his head. Try to imagine yourself standing and lifting your hand way above you straight up. If you stay like that and landed on the couch without moving, you'll know what I mean!)  
  
When she tried to get the picture across her face that was above Inuyasha's head, Inuyasha saw her coming up to reach out. But something wasn't right. If her body was moving up, then so is her breasts. When they were to close to his face, he couldn't help but look at it.  
  
He tried to look away and to concentrate on the picture Kagome was trying to reach. He put his hand on her stomach and pushed her off of him and saw her landed on the floor on her stomach. It looked like he hurted her. But he didn't mean to...did he?  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that with force! But you were just coming up to me WAY to close!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ow! It really hurts, Inuyasha!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"Are you really sorry?"  
  
"Well, yes and no!"  
  
She got up angrily and stomped her way upstairs. Inuyasha just had his arms crossed and watched her go upstairs. He still had the picture in his hands. He looked at it again and laughed. But the laugh turned into a smile and then to a frown. Did he hurt her feelings by laughing at her picture?  
  
"Kagome...if only you knew how much I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you! Every time I try to be nice, it comes into a fight." Said Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha...that pervert! How could he!?" Angered Kagome. But then she looked at the ceiling and started to think about him. "How come every time I try to be nice, we always go into a fight about something?"  
  
She kept asking herself that question all night. It tired her out and she fell asleep on top of her bed. 


	19. Reviving the Human

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 19-  
Reviving the Human  
  
Sango woke up the next morning in her own bed. I guess the answer to Miroku's question last night was "no." I think she made the right decision, don't you? Sango sat up and looked at Kirara who was sleeping next to her. She got up and went out of her room to go into Miroku's room.  
  
He wasn't in there. Where was he? She decided to go and take a shower so she can clear her mind. When she got in the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she didn't realize what she has stepped into.  
  
"Well, do you want to do it?" Said a voice.  
  
Sango turned around and saw Miroku with a towel around his waist. It's a good thing!  
  
"I told you! I'm not going to have sex with you!" Angered Sango.  
  
"I mean take a shower together!"  
  
"No way! That's another thing that can make me pregnant!"  
  
Miroku just smiled. Did he really meant all those things he said last night? He walked up to her and used both of his arms around her and held her VERY close to him. Too close for Sango I might add.  
  
Sango tried to push herself away from him.  
  
"Please Sango? Can we do it?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I said no! I don't want to look at your naked body!"  
  
"But I want to see yours..."  
  
"I said NO!! Kirara!! Help me!"  
  
Kirara heard her scream and she tried to open the door but it was closed. Sango managed to get out of Miroku's arms and open the door.  
  
"Kirara, don't transform! Just scratch his face!" Commanded Sango.  
  
Kirara jumped in the air and scratched Miroku's face. (_ I feel sorry for him....NOT!!) Miroku used his hand to cover his scratch. Sango and Kirara got out of the bathroom and just left off to Kagome's house.  
  
*~*~  
  
School was over. But just when Kagome was about to get off of school grounds, someone called her name.  
  
"Higurashi!" said the voice.  
  
Kagome thought it was her teacher because they ususally called her by her last name. When she turned around, it wasn't her teacher. It was Hojo.  
  
"Hojo!? Is something wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"What happened on Friday at the Kimono Dance? All of sudden there was this guy that said 'I love you' and then he asked you to marry him. Then somehow something stabbed him in the chest and this woman with a huge cat told us to leave before we get killed," said Hojo.  
  
"Nothing really happened...why you ask?"  
  
"After that woman told all of us to leave, I waited for everybody else to leave. So I can watch the battle or whatever that is. I saw what happened. You were falling off the building and two guys banged their heads against each other."  
  
Uh-oh! How is Kagome going to get out of this one? She can't explain EXACTLY what happened on Friday! She tried to make up a lie so she can answer his question and leave.  
  
"Well...ah..." Kagome started to explain. "You see...they are MONSTERS coming from another dimension and they follow me everywhere!"  
  
"You believe in monsters? And if they're following you, shouldn't they be here right now looking at us?"  
  
"They always hide whenever I talk to someone! [Yeah! That's it! I'll let him to believe that for the rest of his life!]"  
  
Hojo just stared at her. Kagome was getting nervse. She couldn't believe she COMPLETLY lied to someone about that.  
  
"I don't believe you. I'm sorry but that doesn't sound right. Tell me the truth!"  
  
"Actually, Hojo...I can't tell you! I can't NEVER EVER tell you anything! But promise me one thing. Don't tell anybody you saw that battle, okay?"  
  
"All right...I promise!"  
  
"You swear you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"I swear!"  
  
"Good! I'll see you tomorrow Hojo!" She was running on the sidewalk. She turned around to wave goodbye to him and continued running. (_ At least she didn't tell him EXACTLY what happened.)  
  
*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Looking," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking!"  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Kagome's picture!"  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're too young!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're too young!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're too young!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP! BOATPO!!" (_ I thought it would never end!) He used his fist to bang his head which gave him a big bump. Shippo just try to massage his bump so it could stop hurting him.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the couch looking at Kagome's picture that she didn't want him to keep. The naked picture...is he becoming a pervert like Miroku?  
  
Inuyasha took the album and placed this picture back in there. He looked for more pictures about her. He turned to the last page and he couldn't believe it. It was a picture with him and Kagome. (_ I know that I didn't say anything about the picture. I wanted to left that part out!)  
  
He took the picture out and found out there was two copies. Did Kagome meant to give him the extra copy? Shippo tried to look at it but he couldn't see.  
  
When Inuyasha heard the door open, he put the picture back in and closed it. Then he put it back where he found it. Kagome walked in the hall into the living room feeling happy for some reason.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know! I just feel like it," answered Kagome. "Inuyasha, did you make me more arrows?"  
  
(_ Don't be surprised! In the first chapter he said he can make arrows for Kagome in battle!)  
  
"Yeah! I made some more! They're under the table where Shippo is!" Said Inuyasha. She smiled at him. He ignored it knowing that he loves her. He was thinking about a lot of things. But his thinking got interrupted by a smell so familiar...Naraku!  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah...Naraku is back! *Sniff!* He's in the woods again! But I think it's another demon puppet...who cares! Let's go!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her arrows and her bow. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder so he won't have to run. Then they ran out of the house to look for Naraku.  
  
*~*~  
  
"That good-for-nothing-Monk! How dare he try to lure me into a shower! And I stink too! I could've taken a shower if he hadn't been in there!" Angered Sango. She arrived at Kagome's house. Somehow, the door was unlock. She opened it and noticed no one is inside. "Did they went to go train in the woods again...without me!? And that stupid Monk!? What do you think Kirara?"  
  
"Meow!" Cried Kirara. She ran into the woods and leaving Sango behind. Sango followed her.  
  
"Wait Kirara! Slow down!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Sango didn't have to get angry at me and use Kirara to scratch me either!" Said Miroku. He too was walking to Kagome's house. He had a bandage to cover the scratches Kirara gave him.  
  
But, he still loves Sango! How sweet!  
  
He got to her house and when he got in, no one was inside. He went back out again and figured they would be training in the woods again. They need some training so they could be strong enough to fight Naraku!  
  
*~*~  
  
"Come on out Naraku! I know you're here!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
They were at the spot where he first came here unconcious. They waited for Naraku to come out so they can attack him.  
  
"Why should I come out? It'll only ruin the fun!" Said Naraku.  
  
"I said! Come out you stupid monkey!"  
  
Naraku came out of the trees and used his sword to try and cut him. But he only left a scare on his chest. It caused blood to drip from his chest.  
  
"You won't get away that easy!" He used his hands to put into his scare and took it out. Which his hands are covered in blood and so are his nails. "Blades of Blood!" Red blades were heading to Naraku. He gave him a few cuts and managed to cut a few trees behind Naraku.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Naraku looked behind him and saw the boomerang heading towards him. He jumped out of the way. Which made the boomerang head towards Inuyasha instead. But luckily, the boomerang turned back for Sango to catch it. "Die Naraku!"  
  
"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Asked Naraku.  
  
"Because you are the one that caused so much pain to others!" Said Kagome angrily. She got her arrow and shot it at Naraku. It got rid of some of his baboon costume.  
  
"Wind tunnel!" (_ I like it when he says the Japanese word for wind tunnel.) Miroku was trying to absorb Naraku into his wind tunnel. But something instead was coming. Naraku sent his poison insects and they went inside the wind tunnel and he immediatly closed it. He got poisoned!  
  
Then somehow Naraku disappeared again. They looked at the places around them without moving anywhere.  
  
Inuyasha tried to sniff out his scent so he can get rid of the demon puppet. But he heard a scream behind him. He turned around and couldn't believe what he saw. Naraku stabbed Kagome again with his sword. Kagome fell to the ground, Shippo tried to tell her to hang on a little longer. That really got Inuyasha angry!  
  
"Naraku...you bastard!" He took out Tetsusaiga and swung his sword at Naraku. But Naraku jumped out of the way. "That's it! Wind Scar!!" Inuyasha lifted up his sword and banged it into the ground. The yellow lightning bolts got rid of Naraku's whole body and turned to ashes.  
  
After that, Inuyasha ran to Kagome and held her in his arms. He looked at her face and couldn't believe what he saw. Her eyes were open a little bit, but there was no life in them. Could she be dead?  
  
"Is she dead?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know!" Said Inuyasha. He tried to listen to her breathing but didn't hear anything. Inuyasha put her head on his chest and put his other hand on her head and squeezed it. She was dead...but why? "No! Don't leave Kagome!" He closed his eyes real tight and held her tighter. His arms were shaking. He felt pain in his heart.  
  
"What!? She's dead!?" Asked Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Yes! She's dead!" He stopped shaking for a second because he heard footsteps coming to them. He saw feet in front of him when he was looking at the ground. He looked up at the person and got angry right away. "What do you want, Sesshomaru!?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer. He looked at the human girl in his younger brother's arms. "Your human girl....is dead?" Questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Leave us alone Sesshomaru! Inuyasha doesn't need to suffer more right now!" Said Sango.  
  
"He already suffered enough from Kagome's death a couple of minutes ago!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah! So go away!" Commanded Shippo.  
  
"I didn't came here to fight Inuyasha!" Said Sesshomaru. He took out his sword and pointed the sharp end at Kagome. Inuyasha thought he was pointing it at him from the distance his was from him..  
  
"If you came to kill me then do it! Kill me so I can join Kagome!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"What!? You can't do that Inuyasha!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome wouldn't want that!" Said Sango. Inuyasha faced Sango.  
  
"I don't care! I'm gonna die in 2 weeks and 4 days anyway! So it doesn't matter either way!" He looked back at Sesshomaru. Still holding the dead Kagome in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. "What are you waiting for, Sesshomaru!? Go ahead and kill me! I want to be with Kagome. I can't even imagine a life without Kagome."  
  
"Will stop with the human emotions!" Commanded Sesshomaru. "I didn't came here to kill you. I saw the battle and saw what happened to your human." He lift up his sword. "This is Tenseiga...it can revive a human and a demon before the soul leaves the body." He gave it a swing and a shockwave landed on Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru put Tenseiga back. And he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha stopped him before he went out of sight. (_ He's still holding Kagome in his arms! I wish a guy would care that much about me! *Day dreaming!*) "Why did you revive her? I thought you hated humans."  
  
"Maybe I do...maybe I don't," said Sesshomaru. Then Jaken and some girl in an orange and white kimono with black hair came out of the bushes and was waiting for Sesshomaru. They all noticed that the little girl was human. "Jaken! Rin! Let's go!" And he walked to go out of sight. Jaken and Rin followed him.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe Sesshomaru is letting a human follow him.  
  
He heard a mumbling from Kagome and looked at her. Everyone gathered around to see if she was alright. The blood and wound was completly gone, but how? Maybe it's because of the Shikon no Tama that's in her body. (_ Don't worry! Naraku still doesn't know where it is!)  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Was all Kagome said. She's okay! She's undead! But she went back to sleep and rested in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"She's back! I'm so happy!" Said Shippo. He was crying because he's so happy for Kagome to be alive and well again. He loves Kagome too. (_ Not the same way Inuyasha loves her. Shippo just loves her as a friend.)  
  
"We shouldn't tell Kagome's mom what happened. She'll blame us for killing her!" Said Sango.  
  
"I agree! But Inuyasha! What about your scare on your chest? It's still bleeding," said Miroku.  
  
"Don't worry about me!"  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome back to her house and let rest for awhile. He figured she needed it after being dead for about....let's see about 5 mins. and just revived from his brother who he hated very much. She deserved it...but what about him? (_ Guess what's going to happen in the next chapter!) 


	20. What He Wants the World to Be Part 1

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 20-  
What He Wants the World to Be (Part 1)  
  
Kagome woke up in her bed and saw Inuyasha looking at her. She sat up putting her hand on her forehead because of the headache she got. He was sitting on the floor next to her bed. It was still the same day. It was only an hour ago that Kagome died and was revived back to life again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
She looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine! But, what happened?" Answered Kagome with a question.  
  
"You died..."  
  
She gasped when she heard him said that. "How!? But, if I'm dead how can I be alive right now?"  
  
"You don't remember? Of course not! You were dead...All right! Naraku stabbed you with his sword again and you died. Sesshomaru came and said he saw the battle. He used Tenseiga to revive you."  
  
"Oh! [I thought....but my dream! I thought Inuyasha killed me in his demon form.]"  
  
Kagome heard a knock on her door and told the person to come in. It was her little brother, Souta. He wasn't smiling, he had a frown on his face.  
  
"You okay Kagome?" Asked Souta.  
  
"Yes I'm fine!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Good! Because the others told me you fainted in the woods while training."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily. "You didn't tell him that did you?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"No, I didn't tell him that you-" Inuyasha was about to say it but he got cut off by Kagome's hand.  
  
"Don't say it!" She didn't want him to say she died in front of Souta. If he heard that, Souta would be running to his mom telling her they killed his older sister. Souta just left the room and went to his own room to do his kind of homework.  
  
"Whatever! Don't cut me off again!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't want you to LITERALLY tell him I died!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha got up and was heading out of her room.  
  
"Wait! Are we going to train again today?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"No!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Why!? I feel better then ever!"  
  
"I don't care! You don't need to get another stab!"  
  
"But why can't I train with you guys again!?"  
  
"Because you just died an hour ago!"  
  
Everyone in the house could hear them fighting again. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were just downstairs drinking their tea. But Miroku still has the poison in him from the poison insects.  
  
"I deserve to go out and train!"  
  
"No you don't! You deserve to stay in here and do nothing!"  
  
"What about Shippo!? He's still a little kid and you let him train with you!?"  
  
"What's wrong with you!? At least Shippo can do some attacks that hardly miss! While arrows can miss because they only go in one direction."  
  
"That's just an excuse for you to keep me out of training!"  
  
"LIKE I SAID!! YOU DESERVE TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!!!!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!!"  
  
"YES YOU DO!!"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY I HAVE TO!!"  
  
"BUT YOU'RE JUST A SERVANT!! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!!"  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT 'S' WORD YOU HATE SO MUCH!?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO!"  
  
"THEN LET ME TRAIN!!"  
  
"I SAID NO!!"  
  
"THEN TELL ME THE REAL REASON WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TRAIN!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!!"  
  
"THEN TELL ME YOUR HISTORY WITH NARAKU!!"  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEFORE NOT TO ENTER MY PERSONAL LIFE!!"  
  
"YOU CALL THAT A PERSONAL LIFE!? I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FIRST MET NARAKU!!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KNOW BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"  
  
"STOP YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said everybody in the house. At least that made them stop fighting for awhile. Everybody was happy that the HORRIBLE yelling has stopped ringing in their ears.  
  
Kagome just grabbed her arrows and walked downstairs angrily. Inuyasha did the same. When they got downstairs, they found Miroku, Sango and Shippo staring at them.  
  
"We don't want to know!" Said Sango.  
  
"So don't tell us anything!" Said Miroku.  
  
Shippo and Kirara just ignored them. Then Kagome looked at Miroku and just remembered something.  
  
"Miroku! I thought you got poisoned," said Kagome.  
  
"I did! I took some holy water and put some kind of talisman to cure it. It'll get rid of the poison in...20 minutes," said Miroku.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Whatever! You can stay here with Kagome while me, Sango and Shippo go out and train. When you're cured, come and join us and leave Kagome here!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But I want to train!"  
  
"You stay here! AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!!! Come on guys! Let's go before I do something vicious to her!"  
  
Kagome flinched at that. The word vicious was the word she described him when he turned into his demon form. She didn't notice they left until she heard the door closed. She was angry and decided to sit by Miroku on the couch. She set her arrows next to her on the couch and her bow was on the table.  
  
"I just don't understand!" Said Kagome.  
  
"You don't, be we do!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Then tell me....why he won't let me train with you guys?"  
  
"Because he cares. He saw you died in front of his eyes and all of us too. When Sesshomaru came he-"  
  
"I know! Sesshomaru revived me! Inuyasha told me before we got into an arguement."  
  
"But before that, you know what Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru when he took out Tenseiga? Inuyasha told Sesshomaru to kill him so he can join you Kagome. Inuyasha said that in front of all of us. He said 'I can't imagine a life without Kagome.' You see what I mean? Inuyasha doesn't want to see you get hurt again. None of doesn't want that either."  
  
Kagome didn't realized that. He really DID care about her. She can believe that because it came out of Miroku's mouth. If it came from the others she would believe them too. If it came out of Inuyasha's mouth, she probably won't believe him. She needed to apoligize to Inuyasha.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!" They both heard a scream outside of Kagome's house. It was Shippo's scream. Kagome was getting scared and got up with her bow and arrows. (_ I wonder...)  
  
"Miroku, you stay here! If you try and fight, you'll just spread the poison more in your body. Wait until the 20 min. are up!"  
  
"Be careful! And remember what I said! Oh wait! Before you go, I need to do something!"  
  
"What is it?" Since Kagome was standing next to him, he touched her butt! She smacked him. Is he trying to do it with Kagome too? "Will you stop doing that!? You pervert!"  
  
"Hey! I haven't done it in awhile!"  
  
"I don't care! Don't do it to me!!"  
  
She ran out of the house before Miroku had a chance to do it again. When she was outside, she saw Naraku fighting Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo. They're fighting in front of her house?  
  
She ran to Inuyasha and saw he had a couple more scares. Including the scare he had on his chest earlier. He had a cut on his shoulder, his legs, a little hole in his stomach, and his head was kind of bleeding. Every scare he had on his body were bleeding fast.  
  
"What are you doing!? Go...back inside!" Commanded Inuyasha. He coughed out some blood which landed on Kagome's top school uniform but she didn't care. But the blood was dripping from his mouth.  
  
"I'm not! You need help!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Go before he kills you!"  
  
"Kagome! Listen to Inuyasha! We're not fighting the demon puppet anymore. This is the REAL Naraku!" Said Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at Naraku and noticed he wasn't wearing that white baboon clothes. She was filled with anger of the pain Naraku caused to everybody she knows. But that anger went away when she heard Naraku laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha...don't you think you should get ready for something?" Asked Naraku.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Get ready for the death of your friends." Naraku's eyes glared red. Inuyasha looked into them and somehow his heart was echoing again. Is he transforming?  
  
Kagome noticed what was going on and she stepped back.  
  
Inuyasha's nails grew sharper and a little longer. His eyes changeing into red with blue in them, and purple stripes on his face, with sharper fangs! His transformation is complete. Is he worse this time?  
  
Naraku laughed again. "Now Inuyasha will kill the ones whoever he sees. [It's one of the ways to keep that huamn girl from saying those 3 words. Once she's dead and so is everybody else, he'll realize he has no one left!]"  
  
Naraku didn't realize something either. He said he'll kill the ones whoever he sees. So that means Naraku too.  
  
Inuyasha used his claws and cut his body in half and got rid of the bottom half. All was left was his head, his neck and a little part of his shoulders. Then he disappeared knowing Inuyasha will kill all of them and hope Inuyasha WILL kill all of them.  
  
Miroku came out and was about to use his staff to hit Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha's back was facing Miroku. But Inuyasha turned around and put 3 big claw marks on Miroku's chest. Miroku fell to the ground trying to cover his wound. Blood was dripping on the floor. Inuyasha really did hurt him.  
  
"Inuyasha stop this!" Said Shippo. "Illusory Top!" Shippo threw his toy top and it transform into a huge top. Inuyasha used his claws and sliced the toy top into 3 pieces. Shippo cried and whined because his toy broke into pieces.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way and the boomerang was heading back to Sango. She caught it just before it hit her. Inuyasha clawed her forearm and blood splattered everywhere. He stopped....he looked at the blood that covered his nails and hands.  
  
"Spreading the blood...is fun!" Said Inuyasha. (_ In the original story, he probably doesn't talk much when he's in his demon form. But in here, he does talk!) "I shall kill the people and spread the blood of the innoscent!"  
  
"Snap out of it Inuyasha! I'll be the one to stop you!! Fox Fire!!" The blue fire came out of Shippos's hand was heading towards Inuyasha. But it didn't had any effect on him. The fire was gone and it didn't leave any marks on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and put a smirk on his face. He ran to Shippo and used his hand to grab Shippo's hair to lift him up in the air facing his face.  
  
"Spreading more blood is what I want!" Said Inuyasha. Shippo was afraid more then ever. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't move. He wanted to escape from Inuyasha. Inuyasha prepared his claws and was about to kill Shippo.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at the person who screamed. Kagome was very angry at him and was still afraid. "Put him down! Now Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo on the ground and he ran to Miroku and Sango. "Don't kill any of them! Kill me instead!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were shocked. What are they both trying to do? Kill themselves for them to be together? They either live or die! Can they make up their minds!?  
  
"Kagome! Are you CRAZY!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I say you ARE crazy! Don't go up and face him! He went to far! The Shikon no Tama probably won't work this time!" Said Miroku.  
  
Kagome wasn't listening. She just stared at Inuyasha with fear and anger. "What are you waiting for!? Come on and kill me!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and started to run towards her. When he was half way to Kagome, she ran to the woods as fast as she can. He followed her until he spread her blood. But why does he want to spread the blood of the innoscent?  
  
"That's why Kagome wanted Inuyasha to chase her instead! I get it now!" Said Shippo.  
  
"She did it to try and lure him in the woods. So no one can get hurt...or no one can see all of this is happening. She could be a little bit clever," said Miroku.  
  
"We should follow her!" Said Sango.  
  
"But what about Miroku's chest?" Asked Shippo. Sango looked at the 3 claw marks on Miroku's chest. It was still bleeding.  
  
"We'll treat his wound fast and then follow them. Shippo get the bandages! Miroku, take off the top part of your kimono!" Shippo went in side to get the bandages. Miroku took off his kimono but he only took it off half way to cover his underwear.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was still running away from him. She was getting tired and was running slower. But she felt something that clawed the back of her shins and made her fall to the ground to make her stop running. She looked at the back of her shins and it had 3 claw marks going across and blood was dripping from it.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at her feet and put a smirk on his face. Kagome sat up trying to be careful of the scares on the back of her shins. Inuyasha crouch down and used his hand to hold her chin with the evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Do you want to know what I want the world to be?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
His hand move to the top of her head and grabbed her hair from keeping her from moving.  
  
"No, I don't want to know!" Answered Kagome. This really CAN'T be him!  
  
He told her anyway. "I want the world to be covered in the people's blood...with no life on it at all!"  
  
"But how will you cross the seas?"  
  
"I guess I'll kill the people in the area around me. But first, I'll kill you!"  
  
"If you kill the life in the area around you, what about you? You'll be the only life living in the area. Please don't do this, Inuyasha! "  
  
"The thing is...I don't have a life!" Kagome was terrified. She almost believed him that he doesn't have a life. He pulled her head up along with her body. When he stopped, it looked like she was standing on her knees. "You...look like the girl I killed...20 years ago. But that won't stop me!" He lift up his claws to about to kill her.  
  
"Don't do it Inuyasha! Please don't! You do have a life! A life you don't know about very much! If you kill everybody in the area, you won't know what life is anymore! Please stop this! This isn't you at all!"  
  
His claws stopped moving. And he just stared at those terrified eyes of her's. She stared back at his red and blue eyes.  
  
"Then...what am I like?"  
  
She looked at him seriously. "The Inuyasha I knew isn't a killer! He cares even though he doesn't show it very often! And he would never kill the innoscent just to cover the area with people's blood."  
  
"All of those words you said is just the opposite of me. Define me and it would be the Inuyasha you mentioned."  
  
She used both of her hands to grab the hand that was on her head. But he didn't let go of her head. "Don't do it! I'm begging you!"  
  
"Life has to end some time! And your life ends here!!" He lift his claws again high up to get ready to kill her. What's going to happen to those two...? Is he really going to kill her this time?  
  
"[It's coming true! The dream is coming true! Naraku made him turn into his demon form...and Inuyasha killed me!! It's all going to come true! Unless if I do something!]" Said Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes for to REALLY hope for a miracle. But the question is: Will she be saved?  
  
To be continued... 


	21. What He Wants the World to Be Part 2

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chatper 21-  
What He Wants the World to Be (Part 2)  
  
Sango was wrapping the bandages around Miroku's chest. She just did the finishing touches and put the extras away. Miroku put his kimono back on and got up feeling a little better. 20 minutes has past and the poison was completly gone.  
  
"Let's go! I can't wait any longer! I'm afraid Inuyasha killed Kagome by now," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Said Shippo.  
  
"[Dear God, please let Kagome be alive and well!]" Said Miroku.  
  
They all ran off to the woods. Sango took Kirara as a ride and Shippo took Miroku's shoulder as a ride.  
  
*~*~  
  
Deep in the darkest part of the woods (not really dark!), was very silent. Last time, Kagome tried everything to make her stay alive longer and tell Inuyasha he's not himself. But she failed and stricked at her with his long claws. But something wasn't right. She didn't feel dead. Or was she...?  
  
She didn't felt anything came through her body. She couldn't tell what happened because she had her eyes closed. But when she opened them, the claws were right in front of her face. He stopped...but why did he? Did something stopped him?  
  
He was still in his demon form with those scary red and blue eyes. She was afraid of his sharp claws. She didn't like that his fangs were sharper and purple stripes on his face on the both sides on his cheek. She wasn't sure if he'll be back to normal too.  
  
Still Inuyasha's hand was grabbing her hair tightly making sure she doesn't escape. She didn't say anything....but there was so much silence until he spoke up.  
  
"W...Who put this arrow in my back?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome didn't know that. She tried to look behind him but it was difficult because of Inuyasha's grip on her hair. She moved a little bit but it was hurting her head so much. She was shocked on who shot him in the back with the arrow...Kikyo. Why is Kikyo there?  
  
"Life gave me another chance to do one thing...to save you from Inuyasha," said Kikyo with another arrow facing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you Kikyo!" Said Kagome honestly.  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes and smiled. And then open them again. "No...thank you! For giving me a chance to see Inuyasha again. For me to save you...I didn't want Inuyasha to kill you the same way he killed me! I couldn't let that happen!"  
  
She shot one more arrow at his back and he growled out in pain. His grip was still tighten on her hair. Kagome saw Kikyo let her bow down. Kikyo turned around and walked to the dark part of the woods.  
  
"Don't take the arrows out!" Commanded Kikyo. With those words her body disappeared with sparkles around her. She didn't disappear in the woods, she disappeared in front of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was still growling and let go of his grip on her hair. She slid back away from him. But he wasn't attacking her directly. Was the arrows sealing his demonic powers? Kagome stood up still holding her bow in her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha...? Let me help you," said Kagome.  
  
"If you do, you'll only help me on killing you!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"No you won't! I know you won't!" She went behind him and used her two hands to grab the arrows. She pulled them out with force, which gave Inuyasha pain and growled out loud. (_ Why did she do that!? Kikyo said "Don't take the arrows out!")  
  
Inuyasha turned around quickly and used his hand to grab her neck and lift her up in the air. Kagome had her hands grabbing his wrist to tell him to let go. She heard Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Stupid girl! You knew I would do this to you and yet you still took out the arrows. I should thank you by taking your life away!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes. She was getting ready to cry. She thought if Inuyasha saw her crying, he would stop this rampage and would change back to his old-self again. But it didn't work. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face and got his claws sharper then ever. He came to a strike but something stopped him.  
  
"Wind tunnel!"  
  
Inuyasha felt something trying to suck him in from behind. It was the strong wind taking him away. He lost his grip on Kagome's neck and his feet went off the ground. He was being sucked away from Kagome. But something stopped. The wind stopped sucking him in and he landed on the ground flat on his face.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo came running towards them. Sango and Shippo ran to Kagome to check on her. Miroku stayed next to Inuyasha. Miroku pointed the top part of his staff at Inuyash'a head.  
  
When Inuyasha lift his head up, he saw Miroku's staff facing at him.  
  
"Stay put if you can!" Commanded Miroku. "Sango! Shippo! Is Kagome alright!?"  
  
"She's fine!" Shouted Shippo.  
  
"Good! Make sure you watch her!" Said Miroku. He heard Inuyasha made an evil laugh with the most EVIL smirk in this story! (_ Maybe....maybe not!)  
  
"You should've waited until I killed her! I tried to kill her but she kept stopping me with her not-so-sad tears! But I almost killed her before that THING was trying to suck me in!" Said Inuyasha. "But you should watch out...because you never know where you going to be ATTACKED!!"  
  
He used his hand to grab Miroku's staff and pulled him down to where he is. Inuyasha moved away and let go of his staff and let Miroku hit the ground flat on his face. (_ It's not really funny!) The staff fell out of his hands and landed on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha stood by him and punched his back! Miroku screamed out in pain.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!" Screamed Sango. She saw Inuyasha continue to punch his back. Then Inuyasha lift his claws up and swung it! Miroku's back was bleeding...Inuyasha made 3 big claw marks on his back and laughed out loud to enjoy his pain. Miroku just lied there his stomach resting on the ground.  
  
Then Kirara try to bite him but Inuyasha scratched her belly and spilled her blood over the ground.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at his claws to his level. Blood....it was covered in blood. (_ I think he has gone INSANE!!) He laughed when he looked at his hand.  
  
"Still not enough...more blood has to be spilled in this area," said Inuyasha. "I need to kill...but mostly...I want to kill you." He pointed his finger at Kagome. Why...? It it because she is the reincarnation of Kikyo? Or is it just that he wants to spill her blood the most?  
  
"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare lay a claw on her!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Shut up you little runt!" Said Inuyasha. Since he was bleeding earlier and his blood was still wet, he put his hand on one of his scares and took it out. Even though his hand was covered in Miroku's blood, Inuyasha had to use his own blood to attack. "Blades of Blood!"  
  
Sango got in front of Kagome and Shippo to use her boomerang to block the red blades. It worked, but Inuyasha came for Shippo and missed him by a bow. I mean it! Inuyasha cut his bow in half and now Shippo's hair is down. (_ Can you imagine Shippo with his hair down? I think I can!)  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaah!! He cut my bow!" Complained Shippo.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang again at Inuyasha. He just stood there and her boomerang just missed him. Sango caught it and threw it again, but it missed again. What was wrong with her? Is her vision going off? "[My vision...too much blood has left me!]"  
  
Inuyasha clawed her thighs and the back of her shins and she fell to the ground. Her blood splatter all over the grass. It spilled a little bit on his kimono. He laughed enjoying her pain too.  
  
Shippo stood in front of Kagome trying to protect her. "Kagome! You have to run! I WILL protect you!" Said Shippo.  
  
"No! You can easily get killed!" Said Kagome.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean!? I'm a demon so I can at least survive longer for you to escape! Maybe Sesshomaru hasn't left yet, you can go and find him!"  
  
"For the last 2 times we ran into him, he almost killed ME!!"  
  
"Just go and find him and tell him Inuyasha has gone INSANE!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No one is going anywhere!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo looked at him. They saw Inuyasha took a step closer to them with that evil smirk on his face. He is worse this time...how can he be so cruel!? "I'll kill you all!" He started to charge at them with his hand back and his hand in front of him to attack.  
  
"Fox Fire!" Said Shippo. Like last time Shippo try to do that, it had no effect on Inuyasha. He still kept charging. Shippo pushed Kagome aside and she fell. Then Inuyasha scratched him. Which caused Shippo's front kimono (at his little chest) ripped a little and was bleeding a little too.  
  
Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha angrily. "Please stop Inuyasha! I'm begging you! You're hurting your friends and me! Please stop!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I won't stop until I get what I want!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To cover this world with everybody's blood. But since I can't do that, I'll cover this area with the people's blood around here! But right now, I want to kill you!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you have the face of the woman I killed 20 years ago! You have her soul and I have to get rid of it by killing you. Plus, I can't stand to see your sad tears!"  
  
"Don't do this!"  
  
"You have no other choice but to stay still!" Inuyasha started to charge at her rapidly.  
  
Kagome was losing hope. No one can protect her and she can't run away. He'll catch her anyway...no matter what she does. But something was telling her something at the back of her mind.  
  
'Don't run away....I can't hurt you! Something WILL happen!'  
  
She knew that voice...it was Inuyasha's voice. But how? For some reason the real Inuyasha was telling her to stay where she is. So she took Inuyasha's orders by just standering there with her eyes closed.  
  
She trusted his voice and believed what he said. She continued to stand there while Inuyasha speeds up to her. In a few minutes, something WILL happen to save her. But what...? She needed to know what was going on. She loved him very much and doesn't want to hurt him.  
  
A few minutes has past and nothing has happened. But why? Maybe its because she had her eyes closed. She should open them...yeah...that would make things a little clearer. She open them and realized she was standing in the same spot before she closed her eyes. But where was Inuyasha?  
  
She looked in front of her and saw someone was blocking Inuyasha. She couldn't see Inuyasha, but she can only see his claws in the air which was caught by the person's hands. The person's hands were holding on to Inuyasha's wrists to hold him back. But who was he? He had silver hair like Inuyasha...could it be...Sesshomaru?  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha growling and stepped back. His voice was right....something DID happen.  
  
"Sessh-"  
  
"You're completly foolish!" Said Sesshomaru, cutting her off with that tone of voice. "You should've run away when you had the chance." Since when did Sessomaru cared more about humans?  
  
"But how-"  
  
"Before I left the woods on the other side, I remembered I sensed something from Inuyasha. His anger was really high and I knew something was wrong!"  
  
"But why-"  
  
"If I meet him the next time, he'll be too depressed to fight me if he kills you! So I would rather bring him back to normal so I can fight him fairly!" Why does he keep cutting her off?  
  
Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back which made him lost his balance. He stepped backwards and he fell on his bottom and stood back up. Sesshomaru took out his sword, Tokijin, and pointed the end at Inuyasha's heart.  
  
"Even if I kill you, I can still revive you with Tenseiga! So prepare to die, Inuyasha!" Said Sesshomaru. He lift up his sword and was about to strike with Tokijin. He was about to swing it across his heart but something made him stop. Kagome had gone to Inuyasha to put her arms around his waist, buried her face into his chest.  
  
Inuyasha didn't do anything. He just looked at the girl he dislike wondering why she did that. Then she took away her arms around him and put her hands on his chest to. She put a grip in her hands and tighten it more on his kimono.  
  
Sesshomaru put his sword to the side.  
  
"What are you, stupid!? Get out of the way!" Commanded Sesshomaru.  
  
"I won't!" Shouted Kagome. Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arms and dig his nails into it, which caused it to bleed a little and caused pain to Kagome. "I will protect him!"  
  
"You're going to get killed if you don't leave his sight. Let go of his kimono!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I WILL PROTECT HIM!!!" She said again. Inuyasha's nails dig deeper into her upper arms. Kagome couldn't stand the pain but she just had to hang on to his kimono.  
  
"Leave him Kagome! We'll take care of him!" Said Sango.  
  
"How!? By killing him!?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I can revive him with Tenseiga if we kill him!" Answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't care!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!! Get out of the way!" Commanded Sango. Kagome turned her head a little bit to face Sango with tears...she was almost about to cry in Inuyasha's kimono. Then she buried her face back into his chest.  
  
"Please Kagome?" Said Shippo. He was about to cry too.  
  
"I won't leave his sight! He protected me when I was being attacked...every blow our enemy sends to me, Inuyasha was always there whenever I'm in danger. He always risk his life to protect me! Now it's my turn! It's my turn to protect him!" She tighten her grip even more on his kimono. "[Why won't the Shikon no Tama work? It worked last time!]"  
  
She heard him laugh. When she did, she lift her head up to look at his red and blue eyes. She didn't want to look at those eyes but she had to know what he was laughing about. He had his eyes closed, still digging his nails into her upper arms.  
  
"You know..." He open his eyes to look at her with a smirk. "you're only giving me a chance to kill you! Thank you for giving me that chance...for me digging my nails into you and ripping you to shreds until I see a lot of blood from you all over the ground." He laughed even more.  
  
"You won't." Said Kagome. He stopped laughing and looked at her with a curious look on his face. "I know you won't...because you really care for me and even protect me from yourself no matter what you do to me." She gave her hardest to grip more onto his kimono.  
  
Suddenly, a pink aura surrounded her body which caused her hair to float like the wind blowing in it. Is she doing this...or is she trying to force the power of the Shikon no Tama out of her body? She didn't know what was happening either.  
  
She stood on her tiptoe and put her lips on his with her eyes closed. Inuyasha couldn't move at all. Except that he took his nails out of her upper arms and let them fell to his side. Then the pink aura that was surrounding Kagome...surrounded Inuyasha too. His strength was running out of him. He was becoming weak by Kagome's pink aura.  
  
Then like last time, a bright light flashed in front of all of them and they were blinded by it. The light faded and they still couldn't see. They try to rub their eyes but that didn't work. So they just wait until they can see again.  
  
When the light faded in their eyes, Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru on the other hand, had his eyes closed and put his Tokijin away.  
  
Kagome was on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her hands were in front of her knees and was trying to hold her body from fainting because that thing took a lot out of her. Inuyasha fainted and he was laying on the ground next to Kagome. He had his right hand on his stomach and his left hand resting on the ground. Both of his hands were covered in blood and his kimono had blood stains on it. He still had his scares and deep wounds from Naraku earlier before he made him turn in a full demon. The wounds were still bleeding a little bit.  
  
Kagome was smiling and was very happy to see Inuyasha back to his hanyou form.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran to Kagome to check on her. When they did, she didn't look so good. It almost looked like she couldn't breathe at all.  
  
"Kagome...are you alright?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I think so...but I'm a little weak," answered Kagome.  
  
"Stay still, you'll be okay!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I can't stay still...I'm..." She didn't finish her sentence because she closed her eyes and fell to her side. She has fainted...she used most of her strength to try and turn Inuyasha back to normal. It's the second time she has done it. She must be warned out. Miroku, Sango and Shippo are the ones trying to weaken Inuyasha while Kagome is the back-up. So she is always the one to end Inuyasha's rampage.  
  
"Human emotions...I'll never understand them. I don't understand why they protect or love!" Said Sesshomaru. He just walked away from them and disappeared into the dark part of the woods. No one notice he left though.  
  
"That was close! I thought all of us would be dead!" Said Sango.  
  
"Me too! He gave me a few scratches on my chest!" Complained Shippo.  
  
Sango laughed. "Don't worry! We'll fix it, Shippo!"  
  
"Right now! We have to take them back to Kagome's house and treat Inuyasha's wounds the most! ...I'll fix Kagome's wounds by taking off her shirt!" Said Miroku.  
  
Sango smacked him at the back of his head. "You idiot! Kagome's mom would treat them! We'll just treat our OWN wounds from now on until Kagome wakes up!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They put Kagome and Inuyasha on Kirara's back and they rode off. Except for Shippo and Miroku. Shippo was hanging on to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Uh...Miroku? Why do you like girls in a wierd way?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Miroku gave him a strange look. Shippo was too young to know this kind of stuff. So he try to change the subject.  
  
"I wonder whats for dinner tonight!" He ran off with a confused Shippo on his shoulder. Shippo wouldn't understand until he grew up to the age of a teenager. That'll be a LONG time! 


	22. He Just Wants to Have Fun

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 22-  
He Just Wants to Have Fun (Same day)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing on a cliff. Kagome was near the edge and Inuyasha was holding her close to him. Her hand was on his chest and he was holding it with his other arm wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before, Kagome. But it was really hard to bring it out..." said Inuyasha. He didn't want to let go of her and she didn't want to let go of him. She didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome. She looked up at him and he looked at those eyes of hers.  
  
"I'm leaving...forever. I'm sorry!" Then some kind of light came out of the sky and it shined on them. But it wasn't just for shining.  
  
Then the cliff started to break and Kagome almost fell off. She was about to fall but Inuyasha caught her just in time. But when Kagome looked down, there wasn't any green woods down there. It turned all black...could it be hell?  
  
She looked back at Inuyasha with a worried look. The light from the sky was taking him away. Was he going to heaven? She held on tightly to his hand and he did the same.  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm going to heaven...and you're going to hell. They're trying to seperate us by splitting us up in to two very different places," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"But I don't want that! I don't want to go to that place! Just hang on to me and they won't take us apart!"  
  
He closed his eyes and open them again to look at it. "Before I let go, I have to tell you something."  
  
"No! Don't let go! I don't want to die!!"  
  
"Its hard to hold on forever when they're pulling you from the other end. I can't hold on to you...they're trying to pull me away from you with all of their might. They're doing the same with you."  
  
"Please don't! Don't let go no matter what happens!"  
  
"You know you can't hold on to my hand too. It's almost time..."  
  
"NO!! Please...no!"  
  
"I love you, Kagome!"  
  
They both let go at the same time. Inuyasha was disappearing in the sky and Kagome was disappearing in the black hell hole. (_ Please excuse my language! Some of my friends don't like it when I curse!)  
  
Kagome woke up and found herself staring at the ceiling. It was only a dream. But what did it mean? Was Inuyasha going to die soon? Or is she going to die soon? She wasn't sure if it meant anything.  
  
But she knew IF Inuyasha died, she would be in a place far worse then that. In her heart...a VERY lonely place in her heart and she'll NEVER be able to get over if Inuyasha died.  
  
"Ow! Ow!! OW!!"  
  
She sat up and turned her head towards Sango and Inuyasha. She was resting on the couch and saw both of them being angry at each other...again! Sango was trying to treat the little hole in his stomach but he was complaining because she was doing it too rough.  
  
"That hurts! Can't you do it a LITTLE more gently!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No! If you keep complaining, I'll tighten up the bandage around your stomach so it can hurt more!" Said Sango.  
  
"I would rather a REGULAR human girl do this then a Demon Slayer like YOU!!"  
  
That made Sango angry. She wasn't finished treating Inuyasha's wound. There were two ends of the long white bandage. So she grabbed them and pull them. It made Inuyasha squeaked and that really hurt him. (_ That would definetly hurt if there was a hole in my stomach.)  
  
Miroku and Shippo were laughing at them. Those kind of people never get along. Miroku turned his head to face Kagome and smiled.  
  
"I guess you finally woke up!" Said Miroku. Kagome looked at him him and saw his kimono was off half way to cover his underwear. His chest was covered in bandages but she forgot why. Oh yeah...Inuyasha clawed him! (_ Ha Ha HA!!! Miroku deserves it!!)  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a look that couldn't be explained. Kagome saw the look and couldn't tell if Inuyasha was happy or sad or disappointed. She just thought if Inuyasha is really going to die in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Do you want to play?" Asked Shippo. He was standing on his little fox feet in front of her. Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha and faced Shippo.  
  
"Sorry Shippo! But I'm a little tired!" Answered Kagome.  
  
Shippo had a frown on his face. He just left the room and went upstairs. What's wrong with him?  
  
Kagome would talk to him later. She got off the couch and looked at Sango and Inuyasha with a smile  
  
"Here! Let me treat his wound, Sango!" Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was happy. He didn't want Sango to treat his wound.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hmph! They hardly pay attention to me! I may be a little adult but that doesn't mean they can treat me like I don't exist! I have to do something to get their attention. But what?" Shippo began to question himself.  
  
He was sitting on top of Kagome's roof with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was trying to think of a plan for them to pay a lot of attention to him then themselves. He was thinking VERY hard. He needed a good plan! But what kind!?  
  
He started to think on how Kagome and Inuyasha care for each other. Then he started to think on how Sango and Miroku care about each other. His mind clicked an idea.  
  
"I got it! It's perfect! IT'S PERFECT PEOPLE!!!" He stood on his feet with his arms out. Like he ruled the world or something like that. When he shouted that out, it was like he wanted someone to hear him and asked what does he have for a plan.  
  
*~*~  
  
Sango was upstairs coming out of the bathroom. She was really tired of fighting Inuyasha in his demon form. But that lead to Kagome. How does Kagome feel about this?  
  
"Hel-lo!"  
  
Sango thought that was Miroku. She turned to him but realized it wasn't. It was Inuyasha. Why did he just came up there with a wierd smile on his face?  
  
"What do you want, Inuyasha!?" Angered Sango. She crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"I only want to apoligize! That's it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango looked at him with an angry look. "Give me a break! You're not that soft!"  
  
"I know! But I'm tired of trying to make a war with you. So I'm apoligizing! I'm sorry Sango the Demon Slayer!"  
  
She looked at him with a wierd look. A look that says You're-lying-so-I'm- going-to-kill-you look. And that is a scarey look on her face.  
  
"There! You said you were sorry! So leave!"  
  
"But I forgot something."  
  
"What? To declare war with me again!?"  
  
"No." He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. What was he doing? He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. (_ I know what's going on and you guys don't...Okay! I'll shut up now!)  
  
He got his hands off her and his lips too. Then he ran downstairs so fast, she didn't get a chance to ask him why he did that.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was outside on the roof while Kagome was thinking about her dream on the couch. Then Miroku came in with tea and set it on the table. He sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Something wrong?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah..." answered Kagome.  
  
Miroku was waiting for Kagome to speak up. But she didn't know he wanted her to continue on. "Well?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry...it was this dream I had before I woke up."  
  
"What kind of dream?"  
  
"I don't want to tell anyone right now."  
  
"Okay! I understand!" He picked up his tea cup and was drinking it. He saw Kagome took her cup of tea and drank it too. She then set the cup in her lap. He still was drinking.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is...Inuyasha gonna die?"  
  
He spit out some of his tea and wiped his mouth. He looked at her with hope on her face.  
  
"No! Why?"  
  
"Just curious. But what I want to know from Inuyasha is, what is he going to tell me what he's suppose to tell me? He promised me he would tell me when we first met."  
  
Miroku tried to finish his tea without spitting it out again. He drank it all before he continued to talk to her.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you believe he'll tell you the thing he promised?"  
  
"Yes...Hey! What's with all the questions!?"  
  
"Just asking so I can know something. You have to be careful Kagome. You don't know if a guy is going to come and steal you away from all of us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He smiled and put his hand on her face. He kissed her. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!? (_ Heh heh...)  
  
He stood up and ran back to the kitchen as fast as he could. Kagome was stunned and speechless. She didn't believe her friend Miroku kissed her.  
  
*~*~  
  
In a few hours, Kagome called everybody into the living room. She called Miroku and Sango who are upstairs. Kagome called Shippo and Inuyasha who are on the roof. Kirara was already on the couch just wondering whats going on.  
  
When they all came into the living room, she started to complain.  
  
"Something is going on in this house! And it's not funny!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I agree!" Said Sango. She turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I didn't kiss you! YOU kissed me on the roof!" Angered Inuyasha. "Why would I kiss you when I like somebody else!?"  
  
"That happen to you guys too? Miroku kissed me in the living room!" Said Kagome who was pointing a finger and Miroku.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku with an angry look. He knew what it mean. It means If-you-really-kissed-Kagome-then-I'm-REALLY-going-to-kill-you look. Very scarey for Miroku.  
  
"Did you do that Miroku?" Asked Sango.  
  
"No I didn't! Kagome kissed me outside!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"No I didn't! YOU kissed me!!" Said Kagome.  
  
Shippo just sat on the table looking at the teenagers arguing. He wanted to laugh. Everybody was arguing on who kissed who. Everybody was very confused. But then he spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys!" Said Shippo.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled everybody.  
  
They all looked at Shippo with a confused look. He stood on top of the table.  
  
"No one kissed no one! I turned into all of you and I did those kisses! It was really funny watching you guys going crazy and arguing for it! I just wanted some fun. But I do needed some attention from all of you!" Said Shippo. He laughed out loud at their faces. He kept laughing until he didn't heard them laughing. He looked up and saw their faces.  
  
They had an evil glare in their eyes. (_ Sometimes in other shows, I see that kind of evil glare but it was in the color of yellow.)  
  
They all had their weapons in their hands. Kagome had her bow and arrows, Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga, Sango with her boomerang, and Miroku with his staff. Their shadows covered Shippo's whole body and he stepped back away from them.  
  
"Shippo...you know better then to mess with people's lives!" Said Inuyasha. That's the first time he said Shippo's name! (_ I think!)  
  
"Once you do that you have to suffer the consequences!" Said Miroku.  
  
"And by that, we have to punish you by hurting you a little bit!" Said Kagome.  
  
"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Sango.  
  
He was afraid. He took another step back. He was also shaking. "That maybe...I should've...never said anything!" Answered Shippo.  
  
"Wrong answer! Prepare to run Boatpo!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo ran outside and everybody followed him.  
  
Well, at least he got some attention from them. But it was nothing like he expected it. You do the crime you pay the time Shippo.  
  
So now they won't stop chasing Shippo until they catch him and give him the punishment. When they finally catched him, they gave him his punishment. It is to sleep outside in the dark...all alone with no one. He didn't like that because he was afraid to sleep outside when its dark.  
  
So he just sat outside looking at the moon with tired eyes. It was the only thing he could do all by himself. That's a lesson for him to learn when he grows up. Not to interfere with anybody's love life unless you HAVE to do it! If it's for their own good.  
  
If you have a bad love life, tell someone to ruin it for you so you can find someone else. But don't over do it! You might regret it! Like Shippo when he interfere with their love lives. But I wouldn't say they ACTUALLY have a love life. Unless they become a couple...I wonder when that'll happen. Hee hee...(_That's a lesson for you guys to learn too!) 


	23. The False Reflection

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 23-  
The False Reflection (A day later)  
  
Kagome was standing in front of her house looking at the sky. It was cloudy...and somehow cold. Kagome put her hands together and held them close to her chest. She was shivering and it was getting colder.  
  
Kagome's face was facing the ground and she noticed a little white ball falling on the ground. She looked up and it was snowing. She loved snow because she likes to do snow ball fights with Souta. Since now Inuyasha and everybody else is here, she wants to beat them all!  
  
She then remembered she was shivering and wanted to get something warm to put on and taste the snowflakes. But Kagome felt something covered some of her hair and her body. Someone put something on her. It was something red...  
  
She turned her head to look behind her and saw Inuyasha. But his top part of his kimono was white this time. It looks like Inuyasha used his top part of his kimono to cover her. He put his arms around her so his kimono can cover her completly, except to cover her face.  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Uh...yeah! Whatever! I saw you shivering so I just went ahead and used my kimono to warm you up!" Said Inuyasha. He looked at the sky and watched how the snow flakes were falling on his face and on the ground.  
  
Kagome watched along with him. She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inuyasha realized what she was doing so he dare not to move. If he did, she would've probably say that 's' word. Inuyasha smiled and continued to look up at the sky.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Ugh! That bastard! How dare he attacked me when I was under control of him!" Said Naraku. His fake body wasn't working for him and he needed a new one. But right now, he's concentrating on how to kill Inuyasha before the curse kills him. Or before that human says those 3 words.  
  
Right now, no one knows where his hideout is. (_ You'll find out where it is near the end.)  
  
"I can't take it anymore! Kanna!" A girl dressed in white with white hair came in front of him. She had a mirror and it looked like she had lost something important to her. Her eyes were dark...just dark. (_ I don't know the color of her eyes. It's hard to tell when I'm watching it.)  
  
"Yes?" Said Kanna.  
  
"You know what to do to that mutt! Just make sure you get the reflection!" Commanded Naraku.  
  
"I will..."  
  
*~*~  
  
"OSUWARI!!" (_ Of course which means sit in Japanese.) "OSUWARI! OSUWARI!! OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Angered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha hit the floor hard flat on his face so many times. Want to know the reason why she said that word?  
  
What happened: Inuyasha was looking more at Kagome's pictures. He found Kagome's naked baby pictures and went to other pictures. He found another picture with naked Kagome in it and he said he was going to show it to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He laughed at her though. (Who are in the living watching them fighting again.) (_ Why does Kagome's mom like to take pictures of her naked?)  
  
Next: Inuyasha tried to show the picture to them. She got angry with fire in her eyes and made him sit.  
  
"The reason why my mom take pictures of me like that is because she wants to take pictures of my youth before I actually go head up there which is up to a real teen!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's face was still in the floor but listened to her anyway. She started to grab her coat and headed for the door.  
  
"And if I here from Sango or anyone else that you showed those pictures to them, I'm GOING TO SAY THAT 'S' WORD UNTIL YOU GET BRAIN SURGERY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She open the door and slammed it! Boy she was mad!  
  
Inuyasha finally sat up and crossed his arms. Miroku, Sango and Shippo just stared at him and was wondering why he always make Kagome angry.  
  
"You know...you're just entering her embarrasment space! She doesn't want you to look at her naked! She wants you to look at her pictures when she has clothes on and for you to see her happy in those pictures!" Said Sango.  
  
"You need to stop getting her angry at you before you actually get brain surgery!" Said Miroku.  
  
"And stop looking at her naked body!" Commanded Shippo.  
  
He ignored them by just looking at the ceiling. He didn't mean to look at that other picture of her. He was only looking for a younger Kagome and ask her what she did in that picture so he can know more about her.  
  
It's true he should stop making her mad at him all the time. But he didn't want to because he wanted to see her angry and he thinks its funny when she's angry.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was stomping her way to the lake in the woods. She wanted to get away from Inuyasha as soon as possible. She loves him but also hates him! It's strange, don't you think? She just wishes to go back in time to when he's a little kid and tell him not to be mean or fight with a girl name Kagome.  
  
But then she realized something. If Inuyasha was just nice and doesn't fight with her at all, it'll just be a boring friendship. So it's best for them to fight so she can fall in love with him by just fighting with him. (_ It's better for them to fight most of the time!)  
  
Kagome reached the lake and went to look at her reflection in the water. Then she looked back at the sky. It was still snowing and it was beautiful to Kagome. She looked back at the water and put her finger in the water to see how long it would take for her finger to get cold.  
  
*~*~  
  
On the other side of the lake, Kanna could see a girl with black hair putting her finger in the lake. She just stared at her with a confused look on her face. Why would a girl be sticking her finger in a cold lake in a cold weather?  
  
Kanna completly ignored that and just concentrate on her assignment. She lifted the mirror up to her level and it glowed a little bright light. But the girl couldn't see it.  
  
The mirror showed the girl with black hair and then at her reflection in the water. Then it lit up a white light and Kanna turned the mirror so she can look at it. The mirror had the girl's reflection...she has stolen her reflection!?  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was shocked and stunned and took a few steps back. Her reflection disappeared while she was still looking at the lake. It creeped her out. And she wanted to leave as soon as possible. At first she thought the lake was haunted. But then she thought it was all Naraku's doing or something like that.  
  
"That was wierd! I think I should tell the others!" Said Kagome. She ran back to her house and hoped no one has left. Especially Inuyasha, because he's the one that gets angry whenever they talk about Naraku.  
  
*~*~  
  
"I'm going out!" Said Inuyasha. He was about to walk out the door but Miroku stopped him.  
  
"Wait! What if Kagome comes back? Aren't you going to apoligize to her?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku. "No way! I would rather go out in the woods and think! I don't want to apoligize to HER!!" Said Inuyasha. And he walked out the door and slammed it too. Miroku, Sango and Shippo just stared at the door he slammed.  
  
They all know what he was going to think when he goes into the woods. Inuyasha is going to find a way to apoligize to her. How to say it, where he should start, where he should tell her.  
  
They got some nice warm tea which is good for them when it's cold! They all were tired of those two love birds fighting almost all the time. So they thought, Kagome should say she loves Inuyasha. So that way he will be free from the curse, take Kagome, run away and get married. They think thats the best solution they every thought of.  
  
They would think on how their marriage would work out since they figtht almost all the time. But their thoughts got interrupted because they heard the door open. They saw Kagome come in.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"He went out! Why do you want to know? Weren't you guys having a fight earlier?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes but this is important!"  
  
"But why is it important?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"My reflection disappeared in the lake!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"That's not really important," said Sango.  
  
"Hel-lo! Have you ever thought Naraku might be doing this!?" Said Kagome.  
  
"Fine! You made your point! Let's go then!" Said Miroku.  
  
They got up tiredly and got their weapons. Kagome was waiting for them but they were too slow. So she just went on a head without them. She knew the first place where he would be...  
  
She ran to the woods.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had his arms crossed walking in the woods. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He just walked in the woods, letting the snow fall on his nice pretty silver hair.  
  
He needed to stop and think for awhile before he goes on further. Kagome always gets mad at him every time he does something stupid, being a bad doggy, or trying to do something that she doesn't want him to do. And her secret weapon to make him stop-Sit!  
  
He hated that word SO much. He sometimes wish he can move out of the house. But it's pratically his home since his old home was destroyed. He found a tree that he claw down a few weeks ago. He sat on it and started to think....VERY hard!!  
  
"Keh! Doesn't she know it's how the way I TRY to show my love to her. Well, it's my way on showing it. I need to find another way to try to show my love. Hmm...Come on Inuyasha! Think!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
He had his eyes closed to try to picture something on how he can do it. But his imagination was interrupted by someone's footsteps coming towards him. He opened his eyes again and saw Kagome in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I came to apoligize. One of us has to apoligize so I'm going to be the person to do that!" Answered Kagome.  
  
But something wasn't right. She's being cheerful...too cheerful. Plus, Inuyasha couldn't smell her scent. Is it because of his nose, or that it's snowing? Maybe he has a stuffy nose. Maybe not. He really can't pick up her scent on her.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you're cheerful. Why are you SO cheerful?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of being mad at you because its giving me a headache." He saw her playing with her hair with her finger. She kept making wrapping strands of hair on her finger. Kagome never did that. He stood and was about to leave. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home! Maybe you should go too! If you stay out here, you might catch a cold!"  
  
She smiled and stood right in front of him. She looked straight up at him and he looked straight down at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Did she really did that?  
  
Inuyasha knew something wasn't right. So he pulled her away from him. Her hands resting on his chest.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you!? This isn't you!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
She smiled even more. "What do you mean? I'm always like this!" She forced herself for her head to rest on his chest. And then her hands went to his stomach and somehow she grew nails. Her nails were glowing into a yellow color and it grew even more.  
  
He somehow didn't want to hug her. But he just wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Said a voice.  
  
He looked at the person who was standing a few feet away from him. Shippo was on her sholder. Kagome is here?  
  
He pushed the Kagome in his arms and looked at the two Kagomes. They both dressed the same, have the same voice, but there is something different. The Kagome he was hugging before was too cheerful. And the Kagome that just came is just....Kagome.  
  
"What the heck is going on!? Which one is the real Kagome!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm the real Kagome!" Said the two of them.  
  
Shippo got off the shoulder of Kagome, the one who he came with and went on Inuyasha's shoulder. Even he was confused. Which one is the REAL Kagome?  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't believe this twit that just came here. She's the imposter! I'm the real Kagome," said cheerful Kagome.  
  
"That's not true! Inuyasha! I don't act like that! I don't call people names!" Said Kagome.  
  
"That Kagome that just spoke is telling the truth. It's true the real Kagome doesn't act like that or call people names!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Will you shut up!? I already know that!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"If you knew that, then how come you're taking too long!?"  
  
"Just shut up! Wait! There's only one way to tell the real Kagome! Give me the word I hate so much and see if I'll be force to do it! You, cheerful Kagome! What word?"  
  
"That's easy! It's....ah...." Looks like the cheerful Kagome is starting to lose this kind of match. "Stay! No, bark! No, eat! No, fetch!"  
  
"Times up! Now the Kagome that is just Kagome! What word?" Asked Inuyasha. "[I knew I shouldn't have done this word!]"  
  
"Sit!" Commanded Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground flat on his face. Kagome was happy and the cheerful one was confused. Shippo, he just stared at all of them.  
  
"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Said cheerful Kagome.  
  
"Who cares!? You're the fake! Who are you anyway!?" Asked the REAL Kagome.  
  
The cheerful Kagome just made a smirk on her face. She stepped back. "I'm just your reflection. But I'm only the opposite of you! You're not cheerful, a name-caller, or a person that gets whatever it wants! While I'm all of the things."  
  
"But who-how-but! What's the question in this situation!?" Said Kagome.  
  
"I think what she's trying to say is, if you're Kagome's reflection, then how come you're here?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Then a girl dressed in white with white hair and white flowers in her hair came out from behind a tree. She had a mirror with her. That mirror was glowing very bright that you couldn't see anything in it.  
  
"I'm the one that brought her here..." said the girl.  
  
"Who are you!?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Kanna...I work for Naraku. I took her reflection when she was looking at the lake," answered Kanna. Her voice sounds so light like a ghost.  
  
"You can't hurt me! Even if you try, you might hurt her!" Said the fake Kagome.  
  
"[Shoot! How am I going to defeat her then? Hmm...] Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He made claw marks on the fake Kagome and she just made a smirk.  
  
"Aaah!" Screamed Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and got the same claw marks as the fake one. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Said a voice. He tried to look around to see who said that. But then he felt a pinch on his neck and smacked it. Whoo-hoo! It's Myoga to the rescue...not!  
  
"What is it now, Myoga!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have come to tell you something!" Answered Myoga.  
  
"Just say it before I smush you again!"  
  
"You can't beat the reflection at ALL! You need something to hit it and find out what is making her being right there! Once you find it, destroy of what's making her be like that! Then the reflection will disappear! But I suggest for you to use Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Fine! I will!" Tetsusaiga transformed as soon as he got it out. But he wasn't paying attention to the fake Kagome. He was paying attention to Kanna. What was Kanna using to make the fake Kagome visible? What will make the fake Kagome disappear?  
  
"Inuyasha! Look!" Commanded Kagome. She was pointing at Kanna. Inuyasha looked at what was she pointing at. She was pointing at the mirror.  
  
"[Of course! The mirror holds the reflection! So if I get rid of the mirror, the reflection will be gone!] All right!" He started to run with Tetsusaiga in his hands. Kanna took a step back when she saw Inuyasha heading towards her.  
  
Inuyasha got in front of her and lift up his Tetsusaiga to attack. Kanna lift up her mirror to guard herself. Inuyasha smiled when she did that. He swung his Tetsusaiga at the mirror. It made a big bang when it hit the mirror. But it didn't destroy it right away. It didn't even break.  
  
Light blue lighting bolts were surrounding Inuyasha and was starting to effect him. When it finally started to crack, his Tetsusaiga broke into two pieces.  
  
Kagome and Shippo were watching the whole thing and notice the fake Kagome was starting to disappear. They were both happy! Happy, happy, happy, HAPPY!!!!!  
  
Kanna stepped back when her mirror was cracked up. She looked at her mirror and then at Inuyasha. She saw Inuyasha drop the piece of Tetsusaiga he was holding and started to run to her again. Since he didn't have Tetsusaiga, he used his claws.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha ripped up Kanna's dress, actually, he sliced her in half! When Inuyasha thought it was over, it wasn't. A little white ball came out of her chest and went inside her mirror. Was that little white ball her soul?  
  
When it went inside the mirror, it glowed and it floated to the air. Everybody was watching what was happening.  
  
"Inuyasha! Destory it!" Said Shippo.  
  
"I'm on it!" Said Inuyasha. He was about to strike the mirror and destroy to many pieces but it vanished in thin air. It probably went back to Naraku or something.  
  
At least everybody was calm. But Inuyasha didn't want to make a fool of himself again! He hated that trick, illusion or whatever it was to him! He was just glad it was over.  
  
Kagome just watched Inuyasha. His back was facing him and she wondered what he was thinking right now. She wanted to apoligize but she decided to wait until he calms down COMPLETLY!!  
  
Inuyasha turned to her with a week smile. But that faded as soon as he heard more footsteps. It was Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Did anything happen?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Sorry! But there is nothing to see here!" Said Kagome.  
  
He ignored them and he went over to get Tetsusaiga. It returned to it's normal form, skinny, rusty-lookin' kind of sword. But it was in two broken pieces. Miroku saw what the Tetsusaiga looked like now.  
  
"You call THAT NOTHING to see! Tetsusaiga is broken into pieces!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah! You're suppose to be telling the WHOLE truth and nothing but the TRUTH!!" Angered Sango.  
  
"Did you learn that from Miroku?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Sango blushed and ignored him. So she just turned around and walked back to the house. Miroku smiled and followed her. A minute later, they all heard the loud slap Sango gave to Miroku. Shippo made a face and just went on to follow them. That made Kagome and Inuyasha alone. (_ Hee-hee! The "Secret Couple" missed a lot of things!)  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the two pieces in his hand and just started to walk off without saying anything to Kagome. Kagome thought that was rude! He just walks off like that without even thanking her! She was the one that pointed the mirror out. Okay, she didn't do much but she deserves SOME credit!  
  
She called out to him.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! For saying that 's' word so many times now. But there is a way for you to prevent from me saying that. Don't show my pictures to anyone! You're the only one who can look at them because of that bet we did in the staring contest," Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around to look at her. He didn't have an angry look. His eyebrows weren't in an angry expression way and he wasn't clenching his teeth or anything like that. He just had a face when he's not angry looking!  
  
He sighed and walked over to her. He put his hand on her cheek to look at her.  
  
"You're not the fake one, are you?" He asked.  
  
Kagome made a face. "Of course not! That reflection probably doesn't even no anything about the pictures!" Answered Kagome.  
  
He sighed again. "Good! Because I hate it when people fool me. I'm just glad you're not one of them. But Shippo is because on what he did yesterday. Turning into all of us just to get some attention!"  
  
"...Are you mad...?"  
  
"At you? No, I'm mad at myself! For not thinking straight when I just went ahead and hugged the fake one. I should've known something wasn't right when I couldn't smell your scent on her."  
  
"It's not your fault. You were just fooled by the flesh."  
  
"I know! I somehow feel guilty. Give me some advice so I won't feel this guilt anymore!"  
  
"Try to make it up! Do something dramatic! Or something that is real. It might work."  
  
"Yeah...it might work once I try it."  
  
"Try what?"  
  
He smiled and he pulled her face to his. He closed his eyes and his lips landed on her's. Kagome was shocked. Did he really kissed her? Or was it a reflection? Nah...it's too real to be an reflection. So she closed her eyes and she enjoyed it.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself away from her when he was done kissing her. He put his hand to her shoulder and pat it.  
  
"Thanks for helping! Now I don't feel the guilt anymore! And I'm sorry when I tried to show the pictures to everybody!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"That was a nice move, Inuyasha! REALLY nice!" Myoga was sittng on Inuyasha's shoulder. Was he watching all of that!?  
  
"Gah! Where did you come from!?" Surprised Inuyasha.  
  
"I was here the whole time! When I gave you the hint, I was still on your shoulder! You probably forgot about me!" Said Myoga.  
  
"What!? That's not true! I thought you left out of the battle like you always do!"  
  
"It wasn't really much of a battle. It was more like an weak attack!"  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"I did saw you break Tetsusaiga! So you're so bad at handling your sword, you just let it break! You're the worst I have ever seen!"  
  
"That's it! You're going to get punished for saying those words!"  
  
"What!? You're not my mother! Who said for you to punish me!?"  
  
"Do I look anything like your mother!? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!! I'M JUST GOING TO BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU GET A BROKEN BONE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha walked with Myoga in his hands. He was squishing him at anyway he can. Poor Myoga...  
  
Kagome just watched him leave. She was blushing after he was nowhere in sight. She put her two fingers on her lips and smiled. She really did enjoyed his nice-warm-good kiss. She smiled again and walked happily to her house. 


	24. A Visit to Totosai

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 24-  
A Visit to Totosai (A day later)  
  
Inuyasha had his arms crossed on the couch looking at the broken Tetsusaiga on the table in the middle of the room. Everybody was staring at Inuyasha angrily because he was the one that broke it. But, it wasn't really him. It was Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Well!? How are you going to fix it!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know Demon Slayer! All I know it was made by my father's fang!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Anyway, Myoga? Do you know anyone that can fix Tetsusaiga?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Myoga was sitting next to Tetsusaiga with his arms crossed. He was thinking who would be the best person to fix Tetsusaiga in 2 or 3 days. Then the idea came to his head.  
  
"We need to visit Totosai. He'll be able to fix it. He was the one that created the Tetsusaiga," said Myoga.  
  
"Where does he exactly live, Myoga?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"He lives in the mountains North from here. It'll take about 3 or 4 hours to get there."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "[At least it's not the mountains behind my house!]"  
  
"Is he an old man like you, Myoga?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I'm not old okay!? Totosai is old! You'll see when you meet him. But I have to warn you he's a little deaf and has a hard time to remember stuff."  
  
"Aren't old people suppose to be that way?"  
  
"Yes, but Totosai is worse then that!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for! LET'S GO!!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"A-hem!" Kagome turned around and saw her mom giving her an evil glare. She was tapping her foot and had a spoon and a pan in her hands. "Go where?"  
  
"We're going to go visit a guy name Totosai so he can fix Tetsusaiga. It might take all afternoon and-"  
  
"ABSOUTLY NOT!!"  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"No buts young lady! You might run into one of those demons again and get seriously hurt!"  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi! But we need Kagome with us just in case she needs to purify some of the demons. So I'll watch over her for you!" Said Miroku. Mrs. Higurashi just stared. Then she hit him in the head with her pan.  
  
"I don't think you can watch her. But she can go! Inuyasha!" He flinched when his name was called. "I'm counting on you to look after Kagome and to make sure she is SAFE and SOUND with NO wounds on her BODY when she comes home! UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"At least I can trust you because you have been living here for almost 2 months."  
  
"Wait! So if I move in here, you will trust me more?" Asked Miroku. Mrs. Higurashi hit him in the head with the pan again which made him unconcious.  
  
"No way he's not living in this house! You better keep your promise Inuyasha! If you don't, I'm going to kick you out!"  
  
That scared Inuyasha. She turned around and walked to her kitchen to continue to cook lunch for Grandpa. Miroku was still unconcious. Myoga jumped on Sango's shoulder while she drags Miroku outside with Kirara by her side. Shippo followed them.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and they walked out of the house too. When they got out, Kirara already transformed. Miroku was still unconcious on Kirara and Sango was in front as always. Shippo was on Sango's shoulder while Myoga is on the other one.  
  
"Here! Get on!" Commanded Inuyasha. He bend down and went on one knee. To let his hands go behind him so he can give Kagome a piggy-back ride. She went on his back and they both waited for Kirara to go on ahead.  
  
Kirara went off and Inuyasha followed her. Kagome was hanging on tight to his kimono and was blushing at the same time. She kept replaying the kissing scene yesterday and the words he said to her.  
  
*~*~  
  
Miroku was concious and was happy to see Sango standing on the ground. They have arrived at the mountain. They saw a cave that leads inside the mountain. There was hardly anything here. But it was kind of hot over there while in Tokyo it's cold. They wonder why...  
  
Myoga jumped off of Sango's shoulder and jump his way in front of the cave.  
  
"Totosai! Someone is here to get their weapon fixed!" Said Myoga. He jumped back on Sango's shoulder.  
  
They heard footsteps coming from the cave. They waited as the footsteps became closer and louder. Finally when it stopped, an old man came out with a big hammer in his hand. He had a green kimono with black stripes on it. And he had a bull behind, a bull with three eyes.  
  
Everybody was freaked out about that. But the old man wasn't paying attention to them. He had a sword in his hand and was looking at it.  
  
"I'll get his attention!" Said Kagome. She walked to the old man and waited until the old man noticed her. He didn't so she spoke VERY slowly. "A-hem! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
The old man dropped the sword and grabbed the hammer and swung it at Kagome. Kagome ducked just in time to dodge it. She fell backwards on her bottom.  
  
"You don't have to yell! I can her perfectly! Who are you anyway?" Asked the old man.  
  
"My name is Kagome. We're here to get Tetsusaiga fixed."  
  
"AND my toy top! Inuyasha clawed it in 3 pieces!" Said Shippo.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes it is! You were too blind to see it because of you being in your demon form! You idiot!"  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo were having a staring contest. Miroku, Sango, Myoga and Kagome just ignored them and went to speak to the old man. Myoga went on Kagome's shoulder because she was closer to the old man.  
  
"This is Totosai!" Said Myoga. "Totosai! This is Lady Kagome, that is Miroku, and that is Sango. The two over there are Inuyasha and Shippo."  
  
"Inuyasha? Did I made Tetsusaiga for his father?" Asked Totosai.  
  
"Yes, and now Inuyasha has it but it broke into two pieces yesterday."  
  
"Broke! Then I'm going to have to fix it! Hmm...You half-demon! Get over here!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped the staring contest against Shippo and looked at Totosai. He was confused but he knew he had to go where Totosai is. He walked over to the others with Shippo on his shoulder. When he got over to Totosai, he had a black thing in his hand.  
  
"Open your mouth!" Commanded Totosai.  
  
He did, but the question is: What is Totosai going to do? Totosai used the pliers to grab one of Inuyasha's fangs. The next thing he knew, Totosai used the pliers to pull one of his fangs out. Inuyasha yelled out in pain.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Screamed Inuyasha. He looked at the pliers in Totosai's hand. His fang was between the mouth of the pliers! Inuyasha clenched his fist and used it to bang Totosai's head. Which caused a big bump on his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"I needed your fang to fix Tetsusaiga! But it'll take a day for it to be brand new!" Said Totosai.  
  
"A DAY!? IT TAKES A DAY FOR YOU TO FIX A SWORD!?"  
  
"Do you want me to work on it a little longer then?"  
  
"NO!! I WANT IT FIXED NOW!!!"  
  
"That's going to take a day!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Just calm down, let him fix Tetsusaiga! In the mean time! Fix my toy top old man!" Said Shippo. He handed his toy top which was in 3 pieces. He put it in Totosai's hands and he looked at it. "How long will it take for you to fix it?"  
  
"About 2 or 3 hours!" Said Totosai.  
  
"WHAT!? IT TAKES 2 OR 3 HOURS TO FIX A TOY!? BUT NOT TETSUSAIGA!? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU OLD MAN!?" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"It's easy to fix a toy but not a sword!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Please will you calm down before you go berserk! Please excuse him Totosai. He has a bad temper!" Said Kagome. "Inuyasha! Shippo! Why don't you train with that bull?"  
  
"His name is Momo! Go on, maybe you can practice dodging the lightning bolts!" Said Totosai.  
  
"Whatever!" Said Inuyasha. Him and Shippo went to train with Momo. Inuyasha didn't really want to but he didn't want to sit all day and do nothing. Neither did Shippo, so he annoyed Inuyasha while he was dodging the lightning bolts. "Will you shut up!?"  
  
"Why!? All I'm saying is that you're too slow like a turtle! And that you like to imagine Kagome in bed and-" Said Shippo. Before he said anything else, Inuyasha grabbed his tail and lift him up to his level.  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!! I DON'T IMAGINE THINGS LIKE THAT!! I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE THAT MONK!!"  
  
"MAYBE YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO BE SLEEPING IN KAGOME'S ROOM NOW! DO YOU SLEEP WITH HER TOO!?"  
  
"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!! I NEVER SLEPT WITH HER!!!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!! ...LOOK OUT!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The lightning bolt from Momo was heading to Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha tried to move but there was all kinds of lightning bolts heading to them so they couldn't move...in other words, they're trapped.  
  
When the lightning bolts hit them, they were shocked. (_ Get it?)  
  
Everybody else saw it. They first chuckled and then they burst out laughing. Inuyasha's and Shippo's hair was puffed up and they kept blowing out some smoke out of their mouths. They couldn't move...so the only thing they can do was speak to each other.  
  
"So...how does it feel to be actually shocked?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I-It's horrifying!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"I agree! ....I'm thirsty, my mouth is dry!"  
  
"Don't even think about it! You'll probably get shocked again."  
  
"Aw! But my mouth is dry!"  
  
"Too bad...you have to wait for an hour!"  
  
"That really sucks!"  
  
"(Hee-hee!)"  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"You were laughing!! How long do I really have to wait?"  
  
"You have to wait for about an hour! Like I said before!"  
  
"Yeah right! You were laughing! So you're lying! Tell me the truth!"  
  
"That is true!"  
  
"No it isn't!!"  
  
"Yes it is!!"  
  
"Kagome! Is it true?"  
  
She looked at him. "I don't know! I guess you have to wait for an hour! Nah...wait 30 min!"  
  
"Really? Yay!"  
  
"[Great! She has ruined all the fun once again!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo decided not to train with Momo EVER again. When the 30 min. was up, Shippo asked Kagome for some water. But the problem is, she didn't bring any. Shippo was in shock once again! So all day while he waited for his toy to be finished, he complained about water with his mouth open.  
  
"Water....water....water.....water.....water!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Shut up!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Water....WATER!!!!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Water....I need water!"  
  
"You're not going to get it if you dont' shut up!!"  
  
"Water...water...water...Oh dear God please give me water!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GETTING OFF THIS MOUNTAIN!!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OFF THIS MOUNTAIN!!"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"  
  
"I CAN AND I WILL!!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN MAN ENOUGH TO DO IT!!"  
  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's tail again and stretched his arm out to get ready to throw him. But Shippo's whining got in the way.  
  
"Wah! Kagome! Inuyasha is going to throw me off the mountain!!" Complained Shippo.  
  
"INUYASHA....SIT!!" Before Inuyasha threw Shippo off the mountain, he hit the ground flat on his face. Shippo managed to get out of his hand and ran to Kagome's arms. Shippo was saying all kinds of things about Inuyasha.  
  
"He's a big MEANY!! He was about to kill MEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. I know you're innocent."  
  
"[Innocent!?] You call that INNOCENT!? He kept saying the word 'water' over and over again and it was getting on my nerves!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"You should've just walked away from him," said Kagome.  
  
"I don't walk away from anything!! I just face it until I can't handle it anymore!!"  
  
"Still, that doesn't give you a right to throw him off the mountain!!"  
  
"I didn't try!! I was about to until you said that 's' word!!"  
  
"Don't make me say it again!!"  
  
"Go ahead!! SEE IF I CARE....NO WAIT DON'T TO IT!!"  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
He made lots of cracks in the ground every time he hits the ground flat on his face. Maybe he'll never learn NOT to make Kagome angry. It'll just give him a crack on his face or it'll break his skull!  
  
After a couple of hours later, Totosai fixed Shippo's toy top. He was so happy that he kept changing into people again. That made Inuyasha pissed because of what happened a couple of days ago. Another reason he's pissed: his Tetsusaiga won't be fixed until tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you Totosai! One of us will come by here tomorrow to pick up Tetsusaiga!" Said Kagome.  
  
"That's not going to happen! Because I'm going to stay here!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh...so you'll stay here all alone...with no one to talk to besides Momo....and Totosai...maybe not him because he'll be fixing Tetsusaiga. But it will be wierd if you just talked to a bull all day and night. People will think you're crazy!"  
  
Inuyasha knows what she's trying to do. Make him come back home. And it was working...so he gave in and decides to come back tomorrow. They all gave Totosai a warm goodbye before they left...except for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha used his fist to bang Totosai's head again. Also, Inuyasha had an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
"You better fix Tetsusaiga when I come tomorrow! If you don't, I'm going to kill you by my claws you old man!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Now go if you want me to fix Tetsusaiga!!" Said Totosai.  
  
Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and went on ahead to Kagome's house. The same people were on Kirara's back and they followed Inuyasha. But he was pissed at Totosai.  
  
"[Man! That still hurts when he pulled out my fang! Now I have to wait until it grows back!! That old man!!!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
He'll get a new fang...eventually! But who knows when! Let's just hopes he gets it back before he dies...IF he dies. Hopefully by that time Kagome will say those 3 words. Of course we all don't want Inuyasha to die. 


	25. The Hanyou's Birthday

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 25-  
The Hanyou's Birthday (Next Day)  
  
"Kagome...Sango, Shippo! Come over here!" Commanded Miroku. He called everyone except Inuyasha to meet outside so Inuyasha can't hear. He's still asleep anyway...in Kagome's room. Maybe he feels safer in there then with Souta.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" Asked Sango with her arms crossed.  
  
"Do you all have ANY idea who's special day it is?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"No, who's the person and what's the special day?" Questioned Shippo.  
  
"Well, this is what Inuyasha told me last night. Today is the anniversary of Inuyasha's parents death..."  
  
"Oh...no wonder he's sleeping in," said Kagome.  
  
"Wait! That's not all, it's also his..."  
  
"His...what?" Questioned everybody.  
  
"B-Birthday!"  
  
"What!? His parents died on his birthday!? That's so sad...How old is he going to be today?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I have no idea! [Actually, I don't want to tell her his real age!]" Said Miroku.  
  
"We should plan a party!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! With cake, and maybe some games!" Said Shippo.  
  
"If we play a game, he's probably going to suggest pin the fox!" Said Sango.  
  
"Oh...no games then!" That made Shippo scared of games if he ever played them with Inuyasha. There's NO WAY he would play with Inuyasha.  
  
"What time should we have it?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I was thinking 7 tonight! Because usually Inuyasha is a little tired and hardly anything can get him pissed or upset," answered Miroku.  
  
"I know just the present to give him!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Sango! I need to borrow Kirara for awhile! Is that okay?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure as long as you don't do anything stupid!" Answered Sango.  
  
"I won't! I just need to run a little errand." Kirara transformed for Miroku so he can get a ride to who knows where! Miroku climbed on Kirara's back and she flew up to the air.  
  
Sango looked up at them. "Make sure you be careful!!" Said Sango.  
  
"[I knew she really cares for me!] I will! All right Kirara! Let's go!!" Said Miroku. Kirara flew off the direction Miroku was pointing at. Sango had a wierd look on her face.  
  
"I hope Kirara will be okay!" Said Sango.  
  
"I thought you were hoping for Miroku to be careful!" Said Kagome.  
  
"No! I was telling that to Kirara!"  
  
Kagome gave her a look. She looked down at Shippo who was looking at her. "What can I do?" Asked Shippo. She bend down to his level.  
  
"You can set up the training times for Inuyasha's present! Sango can...give him.....what can you give him for his birthday?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I can give him some cleaning stuff to clean his Tetsusaiga! It can get dirty from the blood stains it gets. He'll need it to clean his face too!" Answered Sango. "It can wipe the dum smile he has on his face every time!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Come on, we have to do something else too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Bake a birthday cake!"  
  
"What!? I'm not good at baking anything!!"  
  
"I'll ask my mom to help us! Don't worry about it! Shippo! Make the schedule for training!!"  
  
"Aye, aye! Captain!!" Said Shippo. (_ He must be watching too many pirate movies!)  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha just woke up in Kagome's room...again!! He was on the floor, sitting up, back against Kagome's bed, a book in his lap...wait! A book? It was opened to a party with lots of balloons of different colors. He was looking at them last night while Kagome was sleeping. This was probably Kagome's birthday part when she turned 16.  
  
A party with her family and a couple of friends....how nice to have so many people to care about you. That's what he thought, it is nice to have so many people to care him. He thought he would just die alone, but ever since Kagome ran into his life, he was happy...really happy to have a friend....and the love of his life.  
  
But that was the problem. He can't tell Kagome about the curse. It'll just break her heart into little pieces. She would probably kick him out for lying to her or not telling her the whole story on why he's there. He thought he would never fall in love. But all the caring, the love, the fighting has brought him and Kagome together and make love....okay, maybe not that. But maybe one day he would marry her IF she says those three words. (_ And that's a big IF!!)  
  
But here's the thing he hasn't thought of: What is he going to do IF he lives? (_ Please give me some suggestions! You never know there might be a second story of this! I'll tell you at the last chapter! So give me some ideas! And sorry for the long explaination about his love life. I needed to make the chapter longer! Please give me some ideas!)  
  
"Hey! Mr. Desperate!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at who was at the door. It was Mr. Shrimp with the tail at the door. (_ We all know who it is!!)  
  
"Shut up, Boatpo!!" Commaded Inuyasha.  
  
"Man! Who made you the king of the world!?" Asked Shippo. "Anyway! Didn't I said my name is SHIPPO!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but did you say something!?"  
  
"Hey! You're not suppose to ignore me just because I'm a little adult!"  
  
"Adult? I thought you were a shrimp!" He laughed at him.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is!!"  
  
"Fine! I guess you won't know the training schedule..." He was about to walk out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Training schedule? Hey, come back here! Boatpo!!"  
  
That made Boatpo...ah, I mean Shippo angry. Which created a vein on his head and created fire in his eyes. "DIDN'T...I TELL YOU...NOT TO...CALL ME...THAT!?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!! PUNISHMENT TIME ONCE AGAIN!!"  
  
Shippo tried to jump on Inuyasha's head but Inuyasha's hand grabbed his face. He saw a little piece of paper in his hand so he grabbed it and threw him on the bed. Inuyasha looked at the schedule...but it didn't seem right. Here's the schedule:  
  
Tomorrow-9 o'clock start training, 10-break!, 11-back to training!, 12-nap time!, 1-5 more nap time!, 6-9 back to training! (_ Yup! It wasn't right at all!!)  
  
"Shippo! What the heck is this!? You put to many breaks! We're suppose to have one or two breaks," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You know me! I hate training with you!! So I would rather have lots of breaks then training!" Said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his tail and faced him to his level. Shippo didn't like the glare in his eyes so he decided to shut up before Inuyasha has a chance to do something. Shippo pulled his eyes to look out the window so he won't look into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha threw him on the bed again and closed the picture book. He stood up and walked to the door. Shippo noticed that and tried to stop him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Downstairs to see if Kagome made some breakfast!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't go down there if I were you!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with a confused look. "Why...?"  
  
"Because, ah.....Kagome and Sango are....remodeling! It won't be finished until later tonight!"  
  
"I'm just getting something to eat."  
  
"No! I'll tell Kagome to bring something up!!" Shippo ran out of the room before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything. He ignored him and just stayed put in her room. Is THIS the way to treat him on his birthday!?  
  
For so many years, he has been alone on his birthday. Not even Kagome is to come up here and eat breakfast with him. It'll always be like this to him. But that all changed when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head just in time to see Kagome open the door with a tray of food.  
  
Kagome was smiling at him. She put the tray on his lap and sat next to him. Well, he was wrong, she did came up here and have breakfast with him. The food looked great! Bacon, toast, rice, and stake! Inuyasha loves stake in the morning. He first started on the stake, his favorite.  
  
"So, how is it?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"You mean the stake? It's alright! Just the way I like it!" Answered Inuyasha, who continue's eating on the stake.  
  
"You're not lying to me, are you?"  
  
"No! Why would I lie!?"  
  
"Just making sure! Usually men lie about their love ones cooking!"  
  
"I'm not one of those men! I'm more like-"  
  
"Stubborn, caring, loving, more of a fighting person who likes to get into fights, a pain-in-the-butt!"  
  
"Okay! I get it! You don't have to keep describing me!"  
  
"But I forgot a couple of things. You're nice, sweet, and honest....and warm!"  
  
"[Warm!? What is she talking about!? Oh, wait! Now I remember...the many times I have hugged her and the time when I ACCIDENTLY slept with her!! I knew I shouldn't have done that!]"  
  
Kagome rest her head on his shoulder while he was eating. She looked at the toast on the tray and grabbed it with her two fingers. She took a small bite off of it. Inuyasha stopped eating and watched her eating the toast.  
  
Maybe this is another way she thinks Inuyasha is warm. It didn't matter, he likes it when she's around.  
  
*~*~  
  
"I hope they don't get into another fight!" Said Sango. "And why did she have to leave me in baking the cake!? She knows I can't bake!!"  
  
"She knows you're just going to fight with Inuyasha too so she just went upstairs while you bake!" Said Shippo.  
  
"I don't care, ok! Hmm...how long do I set it to? 30 min...no, I'll try one hour and 30 min! It says it here on the box anyway!"  
  
She put the cake in the oven and set the timer to one hour and 30 min. Let's hope she doesn't burn the cake...or ruin it!  
  
"You're going to learn how to cook when you get married, anyway. I can imagine you and Miroku marrying!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Who said I was going to marry that pervert!?" Angered Sango.  
  
"You DID say you loved him in front of EVERYBODY at church!! And Miroku told me he was going to propose to you."  
  
Sango is shocked...is he really going to do that? She didn't want to get married...yet! She didn't want to have children...yet! She didn't want to sleep with Miroku every night for the rest of her life...yet! She better avoid Miroku for awhile.  
  
"Sango...? Are you okay?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Answered Sango with a question.  
  
"Because you put flour in your hair!" Shippo wanted to laugh but he waited until Sango realized she had flour in her hair. Sango ran to the bathroom downstairs and looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe it, she did this when she was thinking about the marriage thing!?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome heard the scream downstairs and was wondering what was going on. Kagome figured Sango must have ruined the cake or something like. She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll be right back! Just stay here and....look at more of my pictures!" Said Kagome. She gave him the picture book and ran out of the room like what Shippo did. Inuyasha was very confused. Something is happening on his birthday, and he needed to know what!  
  
So he just finished his breakfast before Kagome gets back up here. He put the tray aside as soon he was done eating. He looked at the picture book Kagome suggested, which were pictures of her and them...Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, some of them have Myoga, and himself and her.  
  
But he wanted to find the picture with ONLY him and her. He looked more in the picture book to find it, but it wasn't there. Where was it? Did she went to make more copies? He didn't know, so he waited until the time was right.  
  
How long has it been since they have fought? Oh yeah, yesterday when they met Totosai. He was hoping they both don't fight today because it was HIS special day. For once, he actually prayed for them not to fight.  
  
*~*~ (Later that night at 7 PM!)  
  
"Inuyasha! You can come downstairs now!" Said Kagome. She found Inuyasha taking a nap on her bed. He barely open his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes so he can see better. When he could see better, he looked up at Kagome.  
  
"What?" Questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I said you can come downstairs. Come on! I'll walk down with you!" She held out her hand to him with a smile on her face. Inuyasha looked at her hand and looked back at her face. He jumped off of her bed and took her hand. They walked out of her room and walked down the stairs to the living room.  
  
But while he was getting closer downstairs, it started to get darker. He couldn't see very well, but it seemed like Kagome knew where she was going. When they got downstairs, he couldn't see ANYTHING!! But he trust Kagome to lead him to where ever they're going.  
  
They stopped, why? He still felt Kagome's hand in his and was wondering what was going on.  
  
"You wait here! I'll turn on the lights!" Said Kagome. He felt her hand slip away from his and just stood there, wondering what is going to happen next. He heard her footsteps left him and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Then the lights turned on...  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
He didn't believe what he saw. He saw ballons, cake with candles, birthday hats and all kinds of things. He wasn't use to it, but who cares! At least he knew how much his friends cared about him. Probably Miroku blabbed to them again.  
  
"Happy birthday, Inuyasha!!" Said Kagome. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong! I just didn't know what to say," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, you did say something! Come on! Let's get this party started! What do you want to do first Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Well, I want to have some cake, play games and whatever is after that!" Inuyasha sat in front of the cake with a smile on his face. He looked at the cake...there was only 15 candles.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know how old you were so I just put 15 of them on!" Said Kagome, like she was reading his mind. "Anyway, make a wish!" What is he!? A little kid!?  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her, he knew exactly what kind of wish he wanted. He closed his eyes and made his wish.  
  
"[The only thing I wished in the whole world is-to be free from Naraku's curse and live happily with Kagome and someday to marry her...and maybe have kids.]" Said Inuyasha. He open his eyes and blew out the candles. Everybody clapped as soon as he blew them out. They ate the cake right after that.  
  
The games they played were BINGO, catch the fox demon (Of course that was Inuyasha's idea when Shippo pissed him off!) It was almost time to open the gifts he got. But he was so thirsty, so he wanted something to drink before he started to get his gifts.  
  
"Here Inuyasha! Drink this!" Said Miroku. (_ Luckily, Kagome was in the bathroom when this happened!)  
  
He handed him a cup, Inuyasha took a sniff at what it was. This scent was familiar but he can't put his finger on it. So he just to a drink of it. It made him a little bit dizzy.  
  
"MIROKUUUUUUUUU!!! WHAT DID YOU GAVE HIM!?" Yelled Sango.  
  
"I gave him sake!" Said Miroku.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"  
  
"That's sake? I wanna try!" Said Shippo. He took a cup and was about to drink.  
  
"Wait, Shippo! Don't take it!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Why?  
  
"Because it's not good for you!"  
  
"Aw..."  
  
Kagome came in the living room with a happy smile. She raised her arms in the air and said, "TIME TO OPEN THE GIFTS!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Give me another cup!" Said Inuyasha, Miroku pour the sake in his cup and Inuyasha drank it fast. Luckily, Kagome was too busy of being happy and trying find Inuyasha's gift.  
  
Inuyasha kept asking for more sake, Miroku gave him one more cup and that was it! Pretty soon he's going to be puking his guts out!  
  
Miroku got his gift to Inuyasha. It was wrapped in a green cloth, he put it in Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"This is actually from me and Shippo. It's something you wanted since yesterday..." Since he's drunk he can't remember what he wanted yesterday.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it and was wondering what it was. Kagome and Sango were watching him. Inuyasha opened it very slowly and was slowly shocked...it was his Tetsusaiga!! He was happy.  
  
"All right! Tetsusaiga is *hiccup!* back into the owner's *hiccup!* hands!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha...? Are you alright?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Ah! He's fine, Kagome...just a little tired!" Said Sango. "Here Inuyasha! It's the spray and cloth I use to clean my Hiraikotsu! You can use it to clean Tetsusaiga to wash away the blood stains!" She handed him the cleaning stuff.  
  
"Thanks Bango!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's SANGO!!"  
  
"Whatever!" He tried to stood up to walk to Kagome who was standing next to the table. Miroku help him up by grabbing his arm and pull him up. When Inuyasha was able to stand, he walked over to Kagome. But when he got to her, he fell forward and put his arm over her left shoulder and his head landed on her right shoulder. He was still standing, he just needed Kagome's help to stand.  
  
Kagome put her hand on his head to make sure he was alright. He lift up his head to look at her in the eye.  
  
"So, what's your gift!?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome smelled his breath, accidentally. It really STINKS!! Was he drinking sake? After she thought about it, his breath did smell like sake. He was drinking!!  
  
Suddenly, she was filled with anger and she slapped him. The others blinked when she made the action. Inuyasha fell backwards and fell on his back.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE DRINKING SAKE ON YOUR NIGHT!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE THIRSTY OR NOT, YOU COULD'VE ASK FOR A SODA!!! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"I'm not an idiot!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome threw her present at Inuyasha, angrily. "IF YOU DONT ADMIT IT THEN YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!" She stomped her way upstairs with fire burning in her eyes. Before they all heard the door slammed, she had something to say. "AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE PRESENT!!" That's when she slammed the door hard!!  
  
Everybody looked at Inuyasha. He was still on the floor with the present on his face. Miroku and Sango got up to go home because they knew it's going to get ugly. Sango was angry at Miroku for giving Inuyasha the sake in the first place. Shippo went to Souta's room to play with Souta.  
  
"You're also the idiot! What kind of monk are you!?" Yelled Sango. Inuyasha didn't hear the rest of the conversation because they left the house. He was still on the floor...trying to think with the present over his face.  
  
He sat up and the present drop to his hands. He looked at it...but then he had to go to the bathroom, to puke his guts out in the toilet. He should've known it was sake when he smelled it. He gave his last burst out and went to brush his teeth and chew a mint gum. At least he felt better and wasn't drunk anymore. He went back to the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the present again and opened it. It was a locket shape in a heart. He opened it...it was a picture of his face and her face in the heart. It came from the picture he found in the album before with just him and her in it.  
  
He smiled and put the locket around his neck. But the next thing he wanted from her is to forgive him from being drunk on his birthday. He stood up, with his hand holding onto the locket. He started to walk his way up to her room...the woman of his dreams and the love of his life.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling. This is it...she has to kick him out. She can't take it that they are always fighting. Now she was thinking on how she can break the news to him. Should she do it gently or really rough to hurt him so bad he won't be able to crawl back!? She decided to do it really gently...  
  
After thinking for awhile, she was blinded. Someone's hands was covering her eyes. This person was on the bed with her, sitting behind her. She felt the chest against her back.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know I was drinking sake. Can you forgive me?" Said the voice. She smiled and knew who it was.  
  
She put her hands on Inuyasha's hands and removed them from her eyes and put them over her chest to feel the heart beat. She turned her head to face his face. "I forgive you...and happy birthday!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Thanks! Now I got 2 things from you: this locket, and your forgiveness. But I would like another thing from you..."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Inuyasha removed his hands from her's and moved them to her face. She had to move her body so she can completly face him. His golden eyes met her brown eyes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her...once again. She enjoyed this one too. Her eyes were closed, trying to imagine how long it'll last.  
  
After a few more seconds, Inuyasha removed his lips from hers and looked at her. His hands move to her shoulders and he smiled.  
  
"That was the other thing I wanted from you..." She smiled at him with tears coming from her eyes. Inuyasha thought he had hurt her somehow. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying..." She wiped her tears away. "It's called the tears of joy!"  
  
He hugged her tightly, putting one hand on her head and one around her back. He truly, dearly loved her with all his heart. He can feel her heart beating fast. Was she scared, frightened or something? He needed to know why is her heart beating so fast.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I just never knew how much you REALLY cared about me. You would do anything not to lose me."  
  
"That's true..." He pulled her away from him so he can look at her. His hands back on her shoulders. (_ How many times do they have to get back together!?) He wanted to do something romantic with her. He started to move his hands to her waist. Nothing can stop him from doing what he was planning to do.  
  
"Inuyasha...it's late, you should get some sleep."  
  
Kagome would...  
  
He couldn't believe she stopped him. But in a few minutes he got over it and nodded. He got off of the bed and slept on the floor. Kagome smiled, she went off of her bed and turned out the lights and went to bed. (_ But hey, he can't pressure her to do anything!)  
  
"[Oh well...maybe next time when I get my chance, I'll ask her!]" Who knows when that'll be! Maybe a long time from now if he's still alive. 


	26. Naraku's News

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 26-  
Naraku's News  
  
"I think it's time to give out the news..." said Naraku. He stood up at his hideout walking out of his hideout to go visit someone. "He only has one week and one day left..."  
  
*~*~  
  
"This isn't good!" Said Shippo. Miroku, Sango and him were in the living waiting for Kagome to come downstairs. Inuyasha was on the roof enjoying to view of the sky. "Inuyasha only has a week and a day left to live!! When is Kagome going to say those 3 words!?"  
  
"Who knows!? Probably after he's dead!" Said Sango.  
  
"Besides, even if Inuyasha told her about the curse, he probably won't tell her EVERYTHING about the curse. We all know Kagome loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves Kagome. This is stupid!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yup! They didn't even confess their love towards each other..." said Sango.  
  
"Even if they did, they probably would get into another fight before they even confess..." said Shippo sadly.  
  
"Then we need something to bring them together!!" Said Miroku. Sango and Shippo looked at him.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know yet!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"Great...back to the drawing board!" They all were thinking on how to get Inuyasha and Kagome alone...really alone so no one can bother them. Except for them so they can spy on them...Hee-hee!  
  
Sango was sitting at the table, with both of her elbows on the table while her chin rests in her hands. Shippo was laying on the table and Miroku was laying on the couch. He almost fell asleep about every 5 minutes. Kirara was plain bored and just fell asleep on Sango's lap.  
  
Miroku was thinking about to lead them to the bathroom so they both can take a bath together. But he knew he would get a REAL beating from Inuyasha. (_ What a pervert!! A BUTA PERVERT!!)  
  
Shippo was thinking on to lead them in the woods but then he thought Naraku might appear again. It's not even lunch yet so what can he do?  
  
Sango thought of everything. Where does Kagome like...Where does Inuyasha like...Which place would they like to eat together? Maybe at the house...Wait!  
  
"I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!" Shouted Sango. Miroku was wide awake and Shippo sat up. They gave her a look which is telling her what do you planned!?  
  
For the next 5 minutes, Sango was whispering to them. About how to do it, when to do it, what should go along with it. It sounds like the Higurashi Family is going to help too...  
  
"Well?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"It's a good plan!!" Said Shippo and Miroku.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was shopping for food with Inuyasha. Of course, he has a little baseball hat to cover up his dog ears. Kagome was wearing a pretty dress...but to Inuyasha, it looked beautiful on her. The dress had a rose over her chest...nice and black...it was enough to cover her thighs.  
  
They went to this food store to buy there favorite food and to see what they're going to have for dinner. Everybody was staring at them...thinking they're a married couple. They thought it was sweet that they're shopping together.  
  
But Inuyasha was tired of walking. He was getting annoyed by the people staring at him because he was wearing a red kimono. Some of them were even whispering on why he wears that kimono. Maybe because he's a writer, maybe a Kimono Festival is around the corner or something else...like maybe a monk.  
  
"Hmm...maybe have some kimchi, more rice, some soba, what else?" Questioned Kagmoe. She put her finger on her chin to look around, thinking on what she also needs.  
  
"How about some ramen?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha. She found him standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest like it always was. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"What kind of ramen?"  
  
"Hmm...chicken...beef..."  
  
"The meet ingredients, of course!"  
  
She grabbed 2 from each and put it in her cart. She was hoping she had enough money to pay for the food. Her mom did gave her 5,000 Yen after all so it should be enough. It was enough but there was a lot of bags...Inuyasha wanted to carry 4 bags and so that left Kagome to carry 2. She wanted to carry one more bag so it can be even but he didn't want her to carry a lot.  
  
Like carrying 3 bags will be a lot! Please!!  
  
When they got home, no one was there. It was so silent...Kagome thought that wasn't good. She went to the kitchen to put the food away. Inuyasha followed her and did the same, except he asked her where the stuff goes. It sounds like they're married already, don't you think?  
  
"I'm SO glad you are home!!" Said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome stopped what she was doing (putting the plastic bags away) and looked at her mother. For some reason, she had a happy smile. She went to Inuyasha and put her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, son-in-law, come to the living with my dear Kagome!"  
  
"[Son-in-law!? What the heck is she thinking!? I'm not going to marry Inuyasha...yet!]" Said Kagome. Of course, she wants to marry Inuyasha one day...It would be a dream come true! She saw her mother drag Inuyasha to the living room, she followed them. But they were both shocked when they found what's in the living room.  
  
It was a big lunch...with their favorite food. Who planned this!? Probably Miroku, Sango and Shippo...actually this looks like Miroku's idea, but then again, it could be Sango...Shippo is too young....  
  
The only choice was...Sango...  
  
"Mom...? Where is everybody else?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"They went home!" Answered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Shippo...? Home? But he lives here, not with Miroku and Sango!"  
  
"Ah...he decided to move! He said he...wasn't getting enough attention so he moved out! Miroku's apartment is smaller so I guess it suits him."  
  
"(It does not suit me!)" Said Shippo. They were hiding in the kitchen. Maybe they ran in the kitchen after Mrs. Higurashi dragged them out. "(Why does she have to make up a lie!?)"  
  
"(Who knows! At least she didn't tell them where we are! You better not change into one of us again!)" Said Sango.  
  
"(We don't want another misunderstanding with everybody!)" Said Miroku.  
  
"(Fine! You guys always ruin the fun! Old people...they don't let you have fun!)" Said Shippo.  
  
"(Old people!?)" Said Sango and Miroku.  
  
Shippo squeaked a little when he saw shadows covering him. He didn't like the look in Miroku's and Sango's eyes. He's in trouble once again...  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"All right, you two! I'll leave you guys alone so you can finish your lunch!" Mrs. Higurashi stood very close to Inuyasha and whispered into one of his dog ears. "(Go ahead and ask her to marry you!)" Then she left them in the living room with the big lunch. She put her hands together like she was praying, she smiled happily. "[I can't wait to have grand children!]"  
  
Does she really want them to have children that bad??? If that's a yes, then she's impatient!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from each other at the table, eating their food. There's a nice big stake, Kagome suggested for her to cut it in half so they can both have it. She asked Inuyasha to pass the knife, and he did.  
  
"Who do you think planned all this?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm thinking it's either Miroku or Sango! Either one, I'm going to kill them!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped pinching and pulling Shippo's cheek and gulped when they heard Inuyasha said that. They didn't pay attention to Shippo because they wanted to listen more of the conversation. Shippo listened more of it too.  
  
"That's not nice! They're just trying to do their 'plan' like they always do!" Said Kagome.  
  
"They've been doing this over and over again! I'm getting tired of it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care if you're getting tired of it, because it's funny when we catch them doing the plans!"  
  
"I don't care if it is funny, I'm just getting tired of it! So maybe this time I'll give them a couple of bruises for them to remember not to do this again!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo nodded to themselves. They should've known they were going to fight. But they didn't expect to fight about Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Can you stop complaining about them!?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I will stop complaining about them once they stop creating these stupid plans!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"They're not stupid! They're-Ow!" Kagome dropped the knife on the table. Inuyasha saw what happened. She was holding her hand close to her chest. She cut the top of her hand with the knife. Maybe she was too busy fighting with him that she didn't pay any attention to what she was doing with the knife.  
  
It was a big cut, some of the blood dripped to the carpet. Inuyasha walked over to her to see her hand. She didn't want him to see it, but he yanked her hand so he can see it better. He made a look on his face and used his sleeve to wipe the blood off. But the blood kept coming.  
  
He was fed up with it so he put his mouth on her cut. Kagome blushed when he put his mouth on top of her hand just because it was bleeding. It looked like he was a prince, a prince that kisses the top of the hand to show he likes her a LOT!!  
  
She was waiting for him to get his mouth off of the top of her hand. Was he trying to suck the blood until it stopped bleeding?  
  
"[98...99...100! Is he going to stop now!?]"  
  
Finally, he lift up his head to look at her. There was a little tiny bit of blood on his lips. She grabbed a napkin and wiped it off while he was still holding her hand. He put her hand on the floor and grabbed a part of his sleeve. He put his teeth on it, and put his hands on it too. It started to pull on different ends. He tear his kimono sleeve and used it to wrap around her hand.  
  
When it was getting to the end, he made a knot on top of her hand, he made a tight knot.  
  
"Maybe later you can clean it with Sango..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't want to clean it..." said Kagome.  
  
"But it'll get an infection."  
  
"I don't care...I deserve it for not paying attention to what I'm doing."  
  
"Fine...but I'm still going to kill Miroku and Sango!"  
  
"Fine! Go ahead then!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango gulped again with fear. They knew what's going to happen to them...they're going to get a real beating from the servant of hell. Inuyasha is like the person who carrys death around...Miroku and Sango are like his victoms. Watch out!!  
  
*Sniff!*  
  
Kagome heard him sniffing for some reason. Something was wrong once again. Maybe he's just sniffing the smell of the food. Then again maybe not!  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"He...is coming again! That bastard, Naraku, is coming again! This time it's the real him, I can smell his scent from here!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Again...?"  
  
"Yes! Again so get your butt up and go find the pain-in-the-butts!"  
  
"We're already here!" Said Shippo. He jumped out of the kitchen and just stood on the floor with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Miroku and Sango followed him, but they were embarrassed!  
  
"You mean you were watching us!?" Quesitoned Kagome.  
  
"Yes! Actually, Sango planned it all so we asked your mom to help us too!" Said Shippo. (_ Note-to-self! Never let the kid do ALL the talking!)  
  
"Well here's the thing, all 3 of you are going to get punished by ME later!!" Said Inuyasha with a tone of warning. They three of them made a face, they are going to get a REAL beating tonight!  
  
*~*~  
  
"That little bastard...he better come out! Thanks to my new body I'm able to travel here by myself!" Said Naraku. He was standing outside of Kagome's house with his little costume! He had a big smile on his face. Maybe he can't wait to give out his news. But what is the news???  
  
Naraku heard the door flung open, he saw Inuyasha came out of the house first and then the rest of them came out. He made an even bigger smile to sort of greet Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I killed your body..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"You did...but time went by and my body recovered thanks to Kanna," said Naraku.  
  
"You mean that ghostly girl with the HAUNTED mirror?"  
  
"Yes...she did took a few souls away from some people and send them to me. She just doesn't steel reflections...she steals souls too. But the souls go into her mirror...clever, don't you think? Hiding the souls in the mirror so no one will ever know she did that. She also send part of her soul to help my body too."  
  
"[He's saying that some people already died before Kanna even came!? How dare he and Kanna!]"  
  
"I would kill you now but I'll wait until next week..."  
  
"Why next week?"  
  
"Because...next week will be the last week for you guys to live. You only have one week to prepare to face me! Our fight will be at the moutains behind that house!"  
  
Kagome flinched when he said that. She didn't want it to be there. Why did it had to be there? Why can't it be somewhere else? Anywhere but there!  
  
"[One week...it's Thursday...So that means a day before I die...Thursday is my last day...to fight!]"  
  
"[You got that right...Inuyasha...]" He's reading his mind!?  
  
"[What!? Why you...!]"  
  
"[On the day of your death, when the sun rises and becomes a Friday morning...you will die.]"  
  
"[At the very second the sun rises on the Friday morning...I die...it'll be all over for me.]"  
  
"That's all the things I would like to say...See you next week...the day your fate will be decided..."  
  
His body disappeared. Everybody was confused...actually, Kagome was the only one confused. She never knew why Naraku wants to kill Inuyasha so much. She will ask them later.  
  
For the past few hours, no one said a word about the little visit Naraku made. It was like the whole world has come to an end and everybody blames themselves for that. But it wasn't that at all.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything until the next morning. Which he had his heart set to. They all knew he had a plan...well maybe not a plan but something to get them ready for the final battle that is coming to their faces.  
  
"We're going to train...And we won't take a break until I say so!"  
  
Let the training begin....good luck to them. And may their souls be taken care of. 


	27. Much More Closer to Death

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 27-  
Much More Closer to Death  
  
It's already been 4 days since they have gotten Naraku's so called news. It's a fresh Monday and Kagome was at school. Knowing that everybody else would be at her house doing the big training. She just hoped that they already started for today.  
  
The whole class was reading a book on "Feudal Japan." Everyone liked it so far, but Kagome is the only one ahead of the class because she's a fast reader. She got to the part where a demon was pinned to a tree by a maiden. And that the maiden died after that, she thought it was sad because those two were in love.  
  
She hadn't noticed she shed a tear while she had her eyes closed. A few students have noticed that and knew she was farther then them. So that means they can't wait to reach where she is. That makes them more in to the book then ever!  
  
The bell rang and everybody put their books in their bags and walked out of their classroom. Kagome took awhile to realize her tear, she wiped it as soon she found it on her cheek and so put her book in her bag and headed to the door.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw her teacher standing behind her. The teacher had a worried look on her face and Kagome was wondering why.  
  
"Do we need to get your eyes examine?" Asked her teacher.  
  
"No, why?" Answered Kagome with a question.  
  
"Do you remember that test we had a while back? Something about demons existing..."  
  
"I remember..."  
  
"I'm just wondering if that was true...about you actually seeing demons around your house. Or maybe they just like to hang around at your house..."  
  
"You know, I just remember something. The night before the test, I had a dream that night that there were actually demons living at my house. I thought it was real so I guess I was reliving my dream."  
  
"That sometimes could happen...Okay, you can go home now!"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded at her teacher and ran off home. That was close! It's a good thing she made up that dream story. She did have to lie again in order to keep this demon thing a secret. But of course, somebody will find out one day.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Again Boatpo!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Do I have to?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you remember a couple of days ago!? I said we won't stop until I say so! And you all agreed on that so stop complaining!!"  
  
"Fine!" Shippo continued to burn the flowers. Inuyasha was trying to make his fire spread out more so it can cover more ground if he has to fight Naraku by himself. He's getting a little better by just getting a little push. But then Shippo stopped and just fell on his little butt.  
  
"Fine! Take a 5 min. break and that's it!"  
  
Shippo sighed in relief and was happy to at least to take a break from trying to burn flowers for 2 hours. But he was kind of getting worried. He turned to face Inuyasha but he found him on his knee, clenching on his kimono, where his heart is. Is he having trouble breathing? Is he gonna die sooner?  
  
"Inuyasha...? Are you alright?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I'm fine! J-Just fine!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think so! You only have 4 more days to live. And we fight Naraku in 3 days!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So that means you have 4 days to live!" Shippo noticed Inuyasha was breathing faster then ever. Life is just short, and he's losing every minute of it. Now he was starting to get worried. "You're...not dying now, are you?"  
  
"No, not yet! But soon I will!"  
  
"But what about Kagome!? She's going to be all alone if you die!"  
  
"If you don't want that then tell her to say those 3 words to me!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing! I would at least thought the person who I would fall in love with has to love me back! But Kagome seems like she's not the person to love at a young age."  
  
"But aren't you guys a couple?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well, you have kissed her a couple of times and you do sleep in her room which means you probably sleep with her too, right?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah! Whatever! Just admit it! You have slept with her and you want to sleep with her more, don't you!?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He...not really want to sleep with her. He wanted a child from her that has his flesh and blood. Maybe not....because, then maybe the curse would be passed down to the child and maybe the child will die in 2 months too.  
  
He would marry her but then that won't be so much of a honeymoon, so that plan is crossed out. When did he fall in love with her again? Whenever that was, he should've asked her to marry him at that time. But the thing is, he almost had his chance on the night of his birthday. That planned was smashed into pieces and it was all ruined by Kagome. He doesn't blame her though.  
  
Hey! Where is Miroku and Sango when you need them? Who knows where they are, they're probably stuck somewhere or Sango is trapped in the arms of the perverted monk.  
  
"Where are they?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo knew who he was talking about. "Don't know! Miroku told me he was going to do something."  
  
Yup! Something to trap Sango in his arms all right. "Like what?"  
  
"He told me he was going to propose to her. Who knows how he's going to do it. But I'm guessing he's going to get a real beating from Sango."  
  
"I can imagine Sango doing that to him."  
  
*~*~  
  
"Come on Miroku! We were suppose to be in the woods at noon! But thanks to you we're 3 hrs LATE!" Said Sango.  
  
"I'll be there! Just wait a minute!" Said Miroku.  
  
"You said that 30 min. ago!"  
  
"I know! I'll be right there!"  
  
Sango was waiting at the door impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. Miroku was looking for something in his drawer. He found it in his underwear drawer. Which is kind of a good place to hide it if you don't want a girl living there to search in there. He put it in his pocket and went to meet Sango at the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"Yeah!" He put a smirk on his face, a really creepy smirk that it meant he was up to something. What was he planning exactly? She ignored that question in her head and they walked to the woods they were suppose to train.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome came with her weapons and was doing some target practice. She first shot the trees that were really close to her, after that she shot the ones that are farther away from her. She still made a perfect shot from that far of a distance.  
  
"Keep going!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"What about you!? You need to train too!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I...don't feel like it!" Kagome saw Inuyasha's hand move to where his heart is. He put a grip on his kimono over his heart. He was breathing in and out with his eyes closed, he went to his knee. Shippo saw what was happening and was getting worried again. (_ I bet you all know what's happening, right?)  
  
"Inuyasha...? Are...you alright?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm fine! Sometimes I have a hard time breathing!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
No one notice the look on Shippo's face. He knew Inuyasha is going to die soon...the curse is just giving him the pain to give him a sign that he is short on life. He never knew he actually cared for Inuyasha that much. It's like what they say: The one's you hurt is the one you love. Up until now he looks up to Inuyasha like he was his big brother. He started to run to Inuyasha, he hugged his arm and didn't want to let go.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm really worried about you! I'm afraid if you die!!" Said Shippo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Shippo just remembered Kagome doesn't know about the curse so he made up a lie. "I think he's having a heart attack!"  
  
He closed his eyes to cry to show he cares. Inuyasha saw his tears dropping to the grass. Since he was dying in 4 days, he realized he was going to miss everybody...all the fights, the battles, the great times they had.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Shippo's back and started to rub it. He's just a little kid and he knew he would miss Shippo even though he is a pain-in-the- butt!  
  
"Don't worry about me kid." He leaned his head forward to whisper something in his ear. "(Just in case I die, I want you to take care of Kagome for me!)"  
  
"(I will....)"  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing much!" Said Inuyasha, who was able to stand up after a few mintues. "I feel a little better now. All right, I'll train."  
  
"Maybe not...you should rest up! You might get this pain in your chest again!" Said Kagome.  
  
"[She's that worried about me? Well, after I kissed her a couple of times, she would be able to care about me and worry a whole lot!] No...I'll be fine!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No! I'm not going to let you train!!"  
  
"I haven't even started to train! The only thing I did was making sure you guys train!!"  
  
"You can train tomorrow if you feel better!"  
  
"I'm not going to train tomorrow! I'm going to train right now!!"  
  
"You're probably going to have more pain in your chest then you do now if you train!"  
  
"Does it look like I care about that!?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I don't want you to pass out or something like that! You passed out on me to many times to count which got me really worried!!"  
  
"I either train or die right away from Naraku's attack!"  
  
"You rest right now!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
They kept saying the same word for a while. Shippo started to walk away from them, pretending he doesn't know either of them. That's when Sango and Miroku arrived to the scene, catching it just in time to see Kagome and Inuyasha fighting again.  
  
"Did we miss it?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yup! You missed all of it!" Answered Shippo.  
  
"Not the fight...I mean the training."  
  
"You missed all of that too!"  
  
"Just when I was looking forward to it! It's all your fault Monk!!"  
  
"Me!?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"Yes, you! You wanna know why!? Because you were taking to long!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting to hear what Sango has to say to her love one or in other words...her soulmate! They see Sango pointing a finger at him saying all kinds of things about if they have been there sooner.  
  
"What were you doing anyway!? Picking out what kind of underwear to wear for training!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Not...exactly..." answered Miroku.  
  
"Then what were you doing!?"  
  
"I was looking for something."  
  
"And what will that be!?"  
  
"This..." He took it out of his pocket. It was a case...of what? He open the case and Sango gasped when she saw it. A ring...he bought a ring? Sango didn't want to think about anything...why did he had to do this now just a few days before they face Naraku one last time?  
  
Sango saw him went on one knee and held her hand. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't breathe. Her face was blushing so red that everybody could see it. Why did it have to happen now!?  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"[This is it...the end of my nightmare! The end of my life...for good!]"  
  
"I may have said this once before, but I do love you with all my heart. And I respect your decisions that you have made so far..."  
  
"[So far...?]"  
  
"And now I want to ask..." He took the ring out of the case. "Sango...will you marry me?"  
  
That did it...Sango exploded! Her heart was beating rapidly...she was scared to death. She didn't know what to do. It was too much! All these weeks she has been living with this perverted Monk, and NOW he asks her to marry him!! She asked herself: Do you love him?  
  
"YES!!!" What did she just say? She didn't mean to say that, she meant to answer her question that was in her head! She's in trouble!  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sango looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Yes..." He smiled happily and put the ring on her left ring finger. Suddenly, she felt a little happy.  
  
While the others...the couldn't believe it. They were confused...no not confused! THEY WERE SHOCKED!!! Since when did Miroku bought the ring anyway? Well, Miroku was very happy and Sango was semi-happy. But she felt like it was the right thing to do for some reason. Who knows what that reason is.  
  
They imagine their wedding...are they going to elope and never come back? Nah...that won't happen. That'll never happen....they would never runaway...would they? 


	28. Wish Upon a Star

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 28-  
Wish Upon a Star  
  
Tomorrow early in the morning, they'll be setting out for the mountains that is behind Kagome's house to fight Naraku. But when that day is over, and the sun rises Inuyasha will die. But the only person who doesn't know that is Kagome...No one hasn't told her yet.  
  
Inuyasha was in the bathroom for some reason. Maybe remembering the time he accidently barged in there because of Shippo and saw Kagome in the bathtub. But something happened to his mind....it went back in time to remember what his mother said about something about....something!  
  
*********Flashback!**********  
  
"Listen well, Inuyasha....you have to know that you have to tell the truth no matter if it hurts the one you love or not," said his mother.  
  
"Why...?" Asked Little Inuyasha.  
  
"Because there's no reason to lie...there never was. There is also no reason to keep the truth inside you because you might explode."  
  
"You mean all sorts of blood will come out of my body if I explode?"  
  
"No...I mean that you might spill out the truth and you might hurt someone worse then you thought."  
  
"So I have to tell the WHOLE truth?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"I think it's a good thing you pointed that out. You know how me and dad said we were going to go fishing?"  
  
"Yes...what did you do?"  
  
"We went to kill some demons!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
****************End Flashback**************  
  
That gave him a migrane headache. It was one of the reasons his mother was killed by a demon. He didn't want to think about that anymore. So he left the bathroom and met Kagome in the hall. She was very confused when she saw him came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Something wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"No, nothings wrong...right now," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's about tomorrow." Hardly have any time now. He has today...tomorrow...he didn't know what to do once tomorrow has come.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like...what should we do IF we beat Naraku tomorrow."  
  
"Don't say if...we WILL beat Naraku tomorrow!! I KNOW we will beat him."  
  
"Okay...after we beat Naraku tomorrow, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Maybe die a painful death..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...What do you want to do?"  
  
"Maybe hang out more often...."  
  
"Don't you think we hang out enough...?"  
  
"Huh...? You mean....you don't want to hang out with me anymore?" She started to have tears in her eyes. She put her finger under her eye to get ready to wipe away the tear once it comes rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Huh? Wait!" Kagome started to run downstairs sheding the tears and some of it flew off of her face and landed on the floor. He has hurt Kagome once again. How come he keeps doing that to her? He keeps hurting her with the words that come out of his mouth. Maybe this is what his mother meant.  
  
But was that the truth? Was he tired of hanging out with her? He didn't know that either...but it sounded like the truth to Kagome and it hurt her even more that it came from him. All he need is some advice...someone who knew her more then anyone in this house. But who?  
  
He started to move his feet to a room, a door closed shut. He open it and found Souta on the floor playing with his toys. Souta saw him and was confused...because Inuyasha doesn't sleep in his room anymore, Shippo does. Plus, Inuyasha hardly talks to him so why would he be in Souta's room?  
  
Inuyasha moved his body to him and sat in front of him with his arms crossed. "Okay Souta! Give me some advice! I ACCIDENTALLY hurt Kagome again. How do I make her..."  
  
"...forgive you?" Questioned Souta.  
  
"Yeah! So got any advice?"  
  
"Not really...sorry! But...you can make her like you more!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, Shippo told me you guys are falling in love. I know tonight you have to sleep early because of tomorrow. And I wish you guys luck for it!"  
  
"Thanks! Maybe someday you'll be a great little brother to someone."  
  
"Wait! You didn't hear my idea!"  
  
Souta whispered his idea to Inuyasha with excitement. Because Souta likes Inuyasha as a big brother and thinks of him that way. So if Kagome married Inuyasha, he would be happy for the rest of his life! Even when he gets married too. While he was explaining his idea to Inuyasha, he imagine Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding day....there would be cake...lots of cake! He wants the cake...he knows Shippo would be all over it so that would be his sweet tooth rival!  
  
"Okay?" Said Souta.  
  
"I get it! That'll help! But, how can I lead her to the roof tonight?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Just go on the roof...sooner or later she'll follow you to the top!"  
  
"You're not bad for an 8 year-old!" Inuyasha pat Souta's head. He smiled about being helpful to his soon to be older brother. Inuyasha smiled back to him and started to rub his head. He'll miss him a little bit once he dies too.  
  
*~*~  
  
"This is it.......Inuyasha dies right after tomorrow when the sun comes up and it becomes a Friday..." said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah...Kagome would be heart broken if she finds out he dies..." said Sango.  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Nothing right now...but we can't, and I repeat, WE CAN'T tell Kagome about the curse! We'll let Inuyasha tell her that," answered Miroku.  
  
"But she HAS to know."  
  
"I know...we all know. Including Inuyasha...all we can do is wait for Inuyasha to tell her and prepare for the battle tomorrow."  
  
"Speaking of Kagome...where is she? She did run down here didn't she?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"I think she ran outside....I did saw a shed of tears though," said Shippo.  
  
"Not again! He has hurt her with his mouth again! What is wrong with him?" Said Miroku.  
  
"We all have no idea!" Said both Sango and Shippo.  
  
They all became silent for awhile....doing nothing but think. Once tomorrow has come...it'll like it would be the end of the world...or...about to end but need the final battle to win to recover the world once again. But in this case...to recover the world of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome was inside her well house, a few walks away from the entrance to the area of her house. He has hurt her feelings again and again. Why does it have to be this be way? She was sitting on the edge of the well, thinking about her. This was the place that her dad and her hang out secretly.  
  
Her dad use to talk about his past, why did he marry her mom, why he loved her so much. He talked to her about guys...sometimes they can be emotional and sometimes say things they didn't meant to say. Or didn't mean to spill out the truth like that.  
  
He always held her tight into his arms giving her the love she needed that time when she was only 7. That was the same year he died. He also told her he loves to research things...uncover mysterious...find new diseases...that's why the people at his office told him to research something in the mountains. Since he was the best one, he was sent to find dead bodies so they can put it on the news.  
  
"Why do we have to fight in that area...in the mountains behind my house!? It's where he died..." Questioned Kagome.  
  
She cried to herself thinking about the death of her father. She saw it herself...she didn't want to go back there again.  
  
*~*~ (8:30 PM....on the roof!)  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the roof with his arms crossed over his chest...looking at the stars, facing the direction of where they have to go tomorrow to fight Naraku. Tomorrow will be it though...the final battle against Naraku...but he's right....their fate will be decide. If they defeat Naraku before the sun rises...Kagome might say those SIMPLE 3 words. Sango and Miroku might live and get married and Shippo might be Kagome's stepbrother!  
  
He didn't want to think about that right now. It's good to plan ahead but he doesn't even know if he's going to live or not. All he wants is a happy life with Kagome and ask her to marry him or something like that.  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
He's having second thoughts now...he's afraid to go now. He's never been afraid like this...but what is he afraid of? What else!? Death...most likely...everyone is afraid of death and you can't avoid it. No matter what you do...he's afraid to die once the sun rises on the Friday morning...it's only a nice, beautiful Wednesday night.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
He turned his head to look behind him...he found Kagome standing behind him. She moved her feet to walk and sit next to him. She joined him to look at the stars.  
  
"It's...beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Asked Kagome.  
  
He looked back up at the stars. "I guess..."  
  
"I think it's more then beautiful...it's lovely. The stars are always lovely...and free. I want to be free like that one day...be free with someone special."  
  
"Sometimes I think about that too..." His planned...no Souta's planned worked all right. Now it is time for the other part of the plan... "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. It's going to take all morning and half of the afternoon to get there...so we will be fighting all night." Kagome realized that and became scared.  
  
"I'm scared to go tomorrow..."  
  
Okay, that part of the plan has to wait for a few minutes. "Why?"  
  
"Because my dad died in that moutains over there."  
  
Correction: Okay again, she's doing the other part of their plan...to talk about her dad.  
  
"He died when I was only 7..."  
  
"At the mountains?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How exactly...?"  
  
"I was there...I saw his death...He took me with him just to see the good snow...good nice white snow. One day when he had to do his work, he set off with a friend to look for the dead bodies so he can report them. He told me not to come but I followed him secretly..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her...  
  
***************Flashback!***************  
  
Her father sets off with a friend to look for the dead bodies. Kagome at age 7, follows him secretly because he forbid her not to come because it was just not the right place for her.  
  
She was wearing her favorite red scarf, a nice brown tan jacket that's really warm to her, and some red mittens to cover her hands from the cold. She had long pants to cover her legs too. But her face was cold!  
  
Her father was walking on the edge since the road was a one way walk. His stomach was flat on the snow of the mountain, putting his grip on the snow and slowly walking sideways with his friend behind him. They had to go slow so they won't slip off and fall down a painful death. While little Kagome was a few feet away from her doing the samething.  
  
"Do you got the phone just in case we find the bodies?" Asked the guy.  
  
"Yeah, do you have an extra one just in case, Horu," answered Mr. Higurashi.  
  
"Got it right here!" He took the cell phone out just in case.  
  
"Good, now let's keep going!" They continue to walk sideways so they can walk normal once they get on a nice wider road.  
  
The wind was so cold, that Kagome had trouble keeping up with them. She stopped a couple of times and then continue to follow her father. But she somehow she had a bad feeling...  
  
"Daddy...don't go!" He couldn't hear her...her voice was so light and soft she could barely yell out.  
  
Mr. Higurashi felt something moved...was it an earthquake? Wait, do earthquakes happen in the snowy mountains? He saw a couple of rocks covered in snow falling from above them.  
  
Kagome knew something was wrong so she yelled out with all her might. "DADDY DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!" That did it...  
  
Mr. Higurashi looked up and saw a large mass of snow coming towards them. They didn't have time to move...they was hardly any space, what can they do? All they can do is hope for them to survive the avalanche or move faster but that would make them slip off the edge.  
  
Kagome saw the large mass of snow heading down the mountain and to her father and Horu, she screamed. The snow didn't wipe her away...she was only a foot away, she went to her knees, closed her eyes, clenching her hands into the snow wall, hoping...no praying for everything to be alright. After awhile, she open her eyes again and found her jacket covered in little bits of snow.  
  
She looked at the spot where her dad was standing and saw it was no small edge anymore. Instead of a small edge, the avalanche made a wide road. But where's her father and Horu...? Are they under the snow? Please don't let it be!  
  
She walked slowly to the wide space of snow. She went on her knees and dig her hands to look for at least a hand. It was so cold...about 30 degrees below zero maybe? She found a backpack, she had hope...so she dig more into the snow. She found Horu, but the first thing she did was dig into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.  
  
She knew what to do, her father told her in these kind of situations she should call the search party. She knew the number...it was all her favorite so how can she forget? She dialed the number fast. 963-1111....ring....  
  
She waited until she heard another voice at the other end...finally she heard something.  
  
"Excuse me? This is Kagome...my dad and Horu is out here buried under the snow...I found Mr. Horu but he's alright but he's sleeping right now and-"  
  
"Slow down! Where are you?" Asked the male voice.  
  
"We're at the...I don't know exactly. But my dad packed some fireworks so I'll use them for the signals!"  
  
"Okay! Stay put...shoot the fireworks in 10 minutes."  
  
They hung up...like Kagome could tell time now. She didn't know how. She didn't have time for that, she has to find her dad. She dig through the snow again to find her dad.  
  
She was scared to death...scared that she won't find him. Her father always told her if she needs to find him...all she needs to do is to let out her hands and wait for him to appear in her sight. When she finally dig deep enough, she stopped because she found a hand. She had to dig more to find his face. Snow fell off a big bump, that's when she found his face.  
  
"Daddy...wake up...please!" Said Kagome.  
  
She held on to his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. His hand was cold...so cold. She looked at her father and saw his head was bleeding...blood roll down his face. Now she was scared...completely. But she didn't have time...she searched for the fireworks in her father's backpack. She found it...and grabbed the matches even though she wasn't suppose to be touching it or be playing with them. But this is an EMERGENCY!!!!!  
  
She lit it and let it set off into the sky. She lit another one and it set off again. Now she had to wait...she pulled her knees to her chest, and hugged her legs. She was crying...afraid...and scared...it was getting to cold now, her body temperature was dropping and she was about to fall asleep. She fell to the ground and saw her father's hand in front of her eyes. She grabbed a hold of it. But somehow...his hand squeezed her's. She looked at his face...with tears in her eyes. He was awake....  
  
"Thank you...Kagome..." said Mr. Higurashi.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
He moved his other hand to touch her face and wipe away the tears. "It'll be fine...they will come soon. Take care of your mom for me...and Souta and your grandpa..." he pulled her closer to him. Her head next to his face. "Always remember what I said...Be strong at your mind, body, heart...and soul....I love you...."  
  
She was tired...she didn't want to fall asleep. Now he was singing a lullaby her favorite...  
  
~Never forget that you're always loved  
  
That someday you'll be reward with something better in life  
  
And I hope to see you again next year with a smile....  
  
But right now....I have to say...I love you...and good....bye~  
  
He continued to sing the song until she fell asleep, but after a few minutes she fell asleep, he stopped singing.  
  
*************End Flashback!***********  
  
Kagome started to shed lots of tears, it's been a long time since she talked about her father. And she was glad she did. That was part of the plan...to make her talk about her dad so it can make her happy again.  
  
"I came around and found myself in the hospital, and found my mom in the room with me. She had tears in her eyes ...and that's when she told me that Horu...and dad died..." said Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't be...As long as my dad knows I'm happy, he'll be happy. That's all what counts now, right?"  
  
"Right...."  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away and looked back at the stars. She smiled to herself...reminding herself she would never forget any of this...and she won't be able to forget about her dad. But that's when she had her chance to make her wish.  
  
"Look! A shooting star!" Excited Kagome. "Quick! Make a wish!" She put her hands together and closed her eyes real tight. "[I wish to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha...so my dad could be happy in heaven...]"  
  
For Inuyasha, he made the same wish he made for his birthday. That's when he turned to Kagome...and she face him. He smiled and press his lips against hers. A nice kiss under the stars...how nice!  
  
*~*~  
  
"Look at those two! Being Mr. and Mrs. Kissy Pants!" Said Shippo. Him, Miroku and Sango were on the roof with them but was far away from them so they won't see them. But when Miroku and Sango saw the shooting star, they made their own wish. Since they're engage, they have to stay together!  
  
Miroku was sitting looking at the stars, with his legs crossed, his elbow resting on his knee and his chin resting on his hand. Sango was doing the samething. They both made their wish.  
  
"[I wish for me and Sango to have 10 kids!]" Said Miroku. (_ He must be crazy enough to have 10 kids! But hey, my friends say I'm crazy sometimes...but not that kind of crazy like Miroku is!)  
  
"[I wish I can only have a happy life with Miroku and to have one kid...and if he mess up our marriage I will kill him!]" Said Sango. She just wants to kill Miroku if he becomes perverted again. And Miroku just wants to marry Sango and love and have kids with her and make love with...etc. He is a pervert!  
  
Miroku smiled, and wrapped his arm around Sango and made her head rest on his shoulder. She didn't mind, she does love him anyway but sometimes she just wants to kill him!  
  
Sango looked at the side of his face and thought how handsome he was. She liked the little ponytail at the back of his head because she likes to pull it, that gives him a warning that she wants him to do something or that she's really mad at him. She let her right hand rest on his back and then it slightly crawled up to his back and up to his neck. She grabbed the ponytail and pulled it back.  
  
"Ow! What did I do now?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Didn't you forget something important to you?" Answered Sango with a question.  
  
"No, I will never forget you..."  
  
His two fingers grabbed her chin to make her to look at him. She also liked the blue eyes of his...no, she doesn't like it...she loves it! This time, instead of him kissing her, she kissed him instead.  
  
Shippo saw what was happening between the Inu-couple and the Beat-up- couple! He turned around and put his hands on the back of his heads. Kirara saw what was happening and saw what Shippo was doing too.  
  
"Please! Get a room!!" Said Shippo. "Come on Kirara...we might get something to eat downstairs. We can leave the kissy couples ALONE..........."  
  
He and Kirara climb down the roof and made it into the house and stuff their face with some fish. Kirara especially loved it because after all, she is a cat demon.  
  
Right?  
  
Right!  
  
Will the couples ever get married?  
  
Miroku and Sango, yes!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome, maybe!  
  
But that didn't bother Shippo and Kirara, they were too busy stuffing their faces. That made Shippo forget that he has to fight Naraku too. But he didn't think about at all last night because of his own party he had with Kirara!  
  
*~*~  
  
The next morning...VERY EARLY in the morning, they had to leave. Kagome gave Souta and her mom a hug...a good luck hug and she also hugged her wierd Grandpa....Of course he's wierd after what happened to him and Inuyasha almost two months ago.  
  
"Make sure you come back alive!" Said Mrs. Higurashi, while she gives her the backpack for food.  
  
"I will!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Don't forget to wash out any blood that comes on your clothes!"  
  
"I...WILL!"  
  
"And don't forget-"  
  
"Mom! We don't have time for this!"  
  
"All right...good luck...to all of you."  
  
They all nodded and smiled at her. Kirara transformed and let Miroku and Sango on her back. Sango had her black suit, and Shippo was on Kirara's head. Of course, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, and they head out to the mountains...the death place of Kagome's father....the place she thought she would never go back to. But there was no choice. She had to go.  
  
This is best luck to Inuyasha....once the battle has started...he really needs all the luck he can get. We all pray for his return...AND WE ESPECIALLY PRAY FOR KAGOME TO SAY THOSE 3 REALLY SIMPLE WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. Going Up the Mountain

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 29-  
Going Up the Mountain  
  
They didn't have time to stop or rest. It doesn't matter, they need to defeat Naraku before anything happens. Even if they're hungry, they have to eat while they're walking up the mountain. Something would be coming soon....something will. Inuyasha can tell because he smell some kind of demon scent around...and it's not Naraku...but he's near all right.  
  
But where is he? Where in the world on this mountain he would be? Inuyasha thought he would ask Kagome because she has been here once before. He turned around and faced Kagome, who was behind him walking with Miroku and the others.  
  
"Kagome...do you have any idea where Naraku might be?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you asking her, Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah! Why?" Said Shippo.  
  
"Guys...it's okay. I might be able to answer that question," said Kagome. She closed her eyes to remember the mountain again. There was a spot where they were all kinds of hotels and the surface there is flat. That was the same spot where her father left to find the dead bodies. "I know just the place. Follow me!"  
  
She started to run ahead but Inuyasha grabbed her arm as soon as she almost ran past him. She looked back at him with a confused look. "Let me go with you. You never know that Naraku's demons might come by," said Inuyasha. He looked back at the others. "You guys better keep up. It might be a long climb."  
  
He and Kagome ran up ahead and the others followed them. Who knows how they're going to beat Naraku! All it counts is that they have to beat him. (_ Hee-hee...I know what's going to happen! ...okay I'll shut up!)  
  
*~*~  
  
"They're here...let the semi-battle begin. We'll start off with a couple of my demons out to weaken my opponents!" Said Naraku. "That'll be an advantage to me..."  
  
His eyes glare red and his hair started to float with evil aura around him. Pretty soon, all sorts of demons came out of the ground and headed down the mountain. Naraku watched them leave with a smirk on his face.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Guys wait!" Commanded Inuyasha. He took a few steps forward to get in front of everybody. He kept sniffing around and listening with his ears. Something is not right.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Demons are coming...Everyone! Get ready!!"  
  
Shippo was hanging on to Kagome's shoulder tightly, with his tail hair sticking up like a cat does when it hisses. Kagome's back was against Sango's and that is the same thing Inuyasha and Miroku was doing. They were waiting when the demons were coming.  
  
Kagome was keeping her bow close to her chest watching anything that moves so she can shoot it. She closed her eyes to pray for them to make it out alive. And she asked her dad to protect them from the final battle against Naraku.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Watch out!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
They both looked up and were caught off-guard. Demons came from above them and they didn't move. They just stood there looking up at the demons who are coming down to them. Miroku didn't know what to do. Inuyasha ran to them with his hand on the handle of Tetsusaiga. He jumped in the air, and when he took Tetsusaiga out it transformed and he used it to strick at the demons! The carcass's of the demons were all over the ground, around Kagome and Sango.  
  
But one of the remaining demons went to bite Sango's leg and Kirara transformed and got rid of it by biting it too. That killed that demon before Sango got seriously hurt. Kirara changed back to it's little cute cat form again.  
  
Inuyasha went to check on them to make sure they were alright. But Miroku was too shock over Sango almost getting killed by the demons.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm fine!" Answered Sango. She was touching her wound that demon made on her leg and wanted to treat it. She'll ask Kagome when the time has come.  
  
"Me too!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Thank goodness!!" Cheered Miroku. He went to hug Sango real tight, being thankful that his fiancee is alright and can't wait to marry her. Sango was blushing a lot and tried to struggle for him to let go of her. But she stopped struggling when she felt a slight touch on her butt. She smacked him right away and he fell to the ground with as twice as many handprints he has on his face.  
  
"Next time you do that again, I swear I'll send you down ....the mountain!" Said Sango, with her arms crossed over her chest. Miroku got up and put his arms on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Sango...I'll do that only when we have our private-"  
  
Sango stopped him by putting her index finger on his lips. To tell him to keep his lips sealed if he doesn't, he's dead by her boomerang.  
  
"Miroku? Don't you mean to say your private time? Ooooh! You guys have your own private time!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Ah? That's something you have to know when you get over 16 Shippo!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Really? I can't wait!"  
  
"Come on! We don't have time for this. That bastard is waiting for us. He invited us to this stupid party, so we're going to that party! Either that, we die right here and now," said Inuyasha.  
  
"He's right..." said Kagome.  
  
"Lead the way...Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"You better bet I'll lead the way! Cause I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!" Inuyasha started to clench his fist.  
  
"A-hem!" Said Sango.  
  
"Fine! WE'LL give him a piece of ALL of OUR minds!!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Ha! He thinks he's going to give me a piece of his mind. I don't think so....If I were you Inuyasha...I would watch out for someone very precious to you!" Said Naraku. "Mistress Centipede! Come forth and take my orders. Give that little Reincarnation Girl a little bleeding..."  
  
The centipede came out from the ground and face Naraku. "Yes master!" She went back into the ground to make her appearance.  
  
*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking in the farthest part of the woods. He turned around and smelled the familiar scent and saw the mountain that far away. But he could get there in the nik of time! He needed to follow it though...because Naraku is going to die now. He started to head for the mountains to get rid of him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned around and knew Jaken called for his name. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To kill Naraku..." answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"Will you be back?" Asked Rin.  
  
"I will....Jaken, watch over her!"  
  
"Yes, my lord!" Said Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and ran past through the trees. If there were any in his way, he would chop them down with his whip.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hm? I smell Kagome's scent near by! And Naraku's scent....My woman is in danger!!" Koga started to leave his pack of wolves behind again. He needed to save his woman, which is not, so he can take her away again!  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hold it! I smell something again..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh come on! You keep doing this every 5 min. and it turns out there's nothing!" Complained Miroku.  
  
"No...this time I smell something. It's coming closer....really close!"  
  
Kagome stood still like everybody else. She put her hand over chest to make sure she was breathing alright. Her heart was beating a lot and she felt like she couldn't breathe at all. But she felt a little tingly inside....she felt something is going to happen. She didn't know what, but she had to know.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a crack in the snow wall, she looked directly at it, she's the only one closest to it so she checked it out herself before she can tell the others. But then she saw the cracks turned bigger and she knew she had to tell Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha-!" She called and looked back at the cracks, she realized there wasn't anymore cracks because something came out of the mountain wall. It was a woman with black hair...and topless. But the woman had fangs so she used it to bite her right shoulder. The woman pushed Kagome off the road and was falling off of the mountain. "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome falling off the mountain by some woman. A demon...he knew what kind of demon it was...Mistress Centipede. He knew Naraku used her for the difficult things. But how can this be a difficult thing?  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome falling off and couldn't do anything to help her. He just hoped she would be alright.  
  
"Sango! Go take Kirara to save her!! Now!!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm on it!!" Said Sango. "Let's go, Kirara!" Kirara transformed again and Sango jumped on her back when Kirara went on ahead.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome had her one eye closed to show the pain she was having from this demon. But that was until the demon used it's hands to grab Kagome's forearms and take her fangs off of her shoulder.  
  
"I smell the scent....the familiar scent of power! You have the Shikon no Tama, do you not?" Asked Mistress Centipede.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't tell her. So she had to lie once again. But this time she had to lie to this monster! "No I don't!" Answered Kagome. She couldn't take the air pressure. She felt like she wanted to throw up from falling off the mountain.  
  
"You're lying....you have the Shikon no Tama! Naraku would be very pleased with my work!"  
  
"Not in your life, you ugly hag!!"  
  
The demon made a tight grip on Kagome's forearms. "What did you call me!?"  
  
"You heard me! The reason you're topless is because you want to show off your breasts! But here's the thing, YOU'RE REALLY UGLY ON BOTH THE INSIDE AND OUTSIDE!! BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OLD HAG, YOU UGLY WHORE!!!" That's the way to tell her Kagome!  
  
"Why you-!" She revealed her fangs again to strick at her stomach to make her bleed to death. But something stopped her. Kagome saw a shockwave went through the demon's body and was cut in half. Then the carcass' of the demons's disappeared and Kagome continue to fall. She saw something white heading up to the mountains, she suspected it was Sesshomaru. But then she realized she was still falling. What about poor Kagome? She's going to die!  
  
She thought she was going to die. She just kept falling, with no one to save her. But she saw something coming to her...Kirara and Sango. She was happy but some how confused because she felt something against her back. Actually, she felt something on her back and under her legs. She was being carried by someone but who? She was hoping it would be Inuyasha, but she was wrong.  
  
She saw...Koga's face with that creepy lookin' smile of his. She wanted her friend Sango to save her, not Koga! She looked back at Sango and saw a disappointed look on her face. She felt sorry for her. That's when Koga started to jump on the edges of the mountain to head back to where she was. The disappointed Sango and Kirara followed Koga back to where they were.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, who was standing right in front of his younger brother. Shippo was shivering to death on Inuyasha's shoulders. He wasn't cold, he was scared!  
  
"I smell the scent of Naraku so I came here. And besides, I needed to stop him," answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"What for? He has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Rin is afraid of him, I want to stop the fear for her."  
  
That's when the rest of them came to the scene. Kagome and Koga has safely landed on the ground covered in snow. When Kirara and Sango came, Kirara remained to herself and Miroku was happy to see his love again! But she slapped him before he can even hug her tight again.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome with Koga and got pissed.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I can explain!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Explain later! Come on! We're all here so let's go!!"  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Shippo (on Kagome's shoulder now because of being near to Koga and Sesshomaru frighten him!) and Sango went on Kirara's back and went up to the mountain. They let Kirara go ahead because Kagome might know where Naraku might really be. Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were behind. But, it seems like they're having a race to see who's fastest.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara landed to the scene. Kagome recognized the place. The flat area of where the hotels, restaurants, exercising room, and the game room for kids to play. But it was abandon...for how long? 5 years maybe? This was also the same area her father left before he died.  
  
But it's a good thing it's abandon, because there would be all sorts of witnesses watching this right now.  
  
Kagome and the others waited for Inuyasha and the rest of them to come here. First, she saw Sesshomaru came up there first, then Koga....and then Inuyasha. She saw Inuyasha huffing and puffing, was he having a race with them?  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Kagome with a bit of a giggle to slip out anytime soon.  
  
"Those two blockheads slowed me down!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"You just love to blaim your rival in love, don't you! You slowed yourself down." Said Koga.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I MEANT TO SAY IT WAS SESSHOMARU THAT SLOWED ME DOWN!!!!"  
  
"You just love to blaim your relatives, don't you Inuyasha! Like what that wolf said, you slowed yourself down...." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe she should all shut up. Because your fate decides now," said a voice.  
  
They saw a mist of miasma appeared in the sky and knew right away it was Naraku. The poison insects surround the mist and they all waited for Naraku to come in front of them to start the battle.  
  
The sun was about to set...they will be fighting all night long perhaps. When the sun went down, Naraku appeared in the mist of miasma. He was in his human disguised form with the biggest smirk you have ever seen. His hair was floating in the air, laughing to himself.  
  
"I hope you have said your goodbyes. Because this is a battle you won't forget..."  
  
That's when the battle....started.  
  
THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!  
  
Hi! Kunasu here, a.k.a Michelle Bitting! In the next chapter will be the finaly battle but that might take up the whole chapter. So there might be chapter 31 if chapter 30 isn't covered up with battle scenes. SO LISTEN CAREFULLY!! In chapter 30 or 31, I will annouce part 2 of this story. You should all remember that Kanna is still alive, so you should all know that there should be a second part of the story. So the next story (Part2) will be called "Getting the Curse Once Again!" Hope you like the next one or two chapters!! 


	30. Using the Pure Soul

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 30-  
Using the Pure Soul  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga already started to fight while Inuyasha let's his Tetsusaiga transform when he pulls it out. While Naraku gets to his true form and creating a miasma around the area. Sango and Miroku gets their weapons and started to run to Naraku. Shippo is just sitting on Kirara's head while Kirara fights along with everybody. Kagome just makes sure she gets a perfect shot at shooting the arrow at Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru used his claws and his light yellow whip to destroy his nasty parts attached to Naraku. (_ I don't really know how to explain Naraku's true form.) Every time Sesshomaru cuts a part of his green lookin' worm thingy, they fuse up again and it trys to attack Sesshomaru.  
  
Koga was just getting tired of dodging Naraku's attacks. While the ends of his blue-green branch trys to attack at Koga, he jumps in the air and punches it so it can retreat. But Koga was getting to confident. He thinks he's going to save everybody from all this crap. And Naraku's true form does look a little like crap. (_ Especially to me!)  
  
Miroku and Sango were helping each other to take out the top half of Naraku. Or you can say where his face and human body chest is. They needed to kill him right here and now. But the thing is it'll take all night. Since it was already about 7 o'clock right now, it'll probably take until 4 o'clock in the morning and the sun wouldn't have rise yet.  
  
Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga out and trying to slash some of his slimy parts off! He was the one getting pissed off at Naraku who keeps fusing back together. He didn't know what to do. He needed the Shikon no Tama to help him and the others. But he doesn't know how to get it out of her body. He doesn't want to her hurt her in a painful way. The only way to get the Shikon no Tama out of her body is for Kagome to get it out for herself. It's the only way he can think of that won't hurt her.  
  
"Argh! That bastard keeps fusing!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, if you weren't such a puppy we would beat him!" Said Koga.  
  
"And what do you mean by that!?"  
  
"I mean that you suck at fighting and that you are a stupid half-demon!!"  
  
"Do you want me to rip your head off after this battle!?"  
  
"Sit boy!" Said Kagome. Hit his face flat on the ground and made a huge crack in the ground as well. Kagome ignored him and just shot an arrow at Naraku. He got rid of some of his body slimy part but it fused back together. "Darn! How are we going to beat him?"  
  
"I have no clue! Kagome, what can we do?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and walked up to Shippo, who was on Kagome's shoulder the whole time. Inuyasha grabbed his tail and made him to face his level. "You want to know what can WE do!? How about you do something!?" Inuyasha put his arm back and threw him. "You help us then!"  
  
Shippo was twirling in the air and that made him dizzy. Real dizzy...But Shippo prepared his hand to face at Naraku but he was still twirling in the air. Blue fire started to come in his hand. "Fox.....FIRE!!" The blue fire came out of his but it went all over the place because he was in the air and being dizzy and all.  
  
Everybody kept jumping on their tip toes like they were dancing stupidly. But they had to avoid the fire so it won't burn them. But Sesshomaru was just in the air avoiding the fire as much as he can. He took Tokijin out and swung it to do more damage to Naraku. Some of the pieces of Naraku went off his body and Sesshomaru quickly used his whip to do more damage. But instead, Naraku kept fusing back together.  
  
"Damn that ugly bastard! He just keeps fusing back together no matter what we do!" Said Koga.  
  
"Do you think we should attack all together?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Maybe that'll be a good idea. It might do more damage to him then the attacks we laid on him," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine! Then let's do it! Hiraikotsu!!" Shouted Sango. She took her boomerang back and threw at Naraku. It cut off the ends of Naraku's strands of branch around him. He spatted out all kinds of guts.  
  
Kagome shot her arrow again at Naraku, putting all her power into the arrow and shot it at once. Miroku prepared to take the prayer beads off but not yet. Not until Naraku is into many pieces. Then Sesshomaru got his Tokijin and his whip and stricked both of them at the same time and destroyed twice as much of him then before. Shippo just used his fire bombs while he was in the air. Koga...he just kept punching and kicking the parts off of him.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn. He tighten his grip on the handle of Tetsusaiga, putting all kinds of pressure on it. Putting all of his half- demon power in it so he can make a strike to the ugly demon!  
  
"[What is that Inuyasha doing?]" Asked Naraku. He just stared while something was happening to Tetsusaiga. It was turning to the color of red. Everybody was even surprised the blade of Tetsusaiga turned into red. No one knew it could do that.  
  
Inuyasha started to run to Naraku (well actually his remains) so he can do his attack. He swung it in the air and yelled out a new word. "Bakuryuuha!!" When he hit on the ground, all kinds of tornados came out of it and it destroyed Naraku's body...except for the head. But it's body parts were scattered in the air and that left Miroku to do all the work. He stepped in front of everybody so no one can be sucked in his...  
  
"Wind tunnel!!" He took off the prayer beads off of his right arm and stuck his hand out to the remains of Naraku. But then the others realized something while Miroku was doing the clean up. That battle was too quick, something wasn't right at all. Just about the remains were about to go into the Wind Tunnel, Miroku felt something pass threw his shoulder. He saw a branch but his right shoulder was bleeding and he closed the Wind Tunnel with the prayer beads.  
  
Sango went to check on him and he was bleeding rapidly on his right shoulder. "Are you alright?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, I am. But who did that attack? Naraku's parts are apart." Miroku looked at the area behind all of them and saw something. Another demon puppet of Naraku. That good-for-nothing demon puppet did a sneak attack on him! "WHAT!? HEY THAT'S CHEATING!!"  
  
"I think it's fair..." They all looked back at Naraku, who is fusing back together and form his body again. His face was facing the ground while his wounds heal up, when they were he looked at the rest of them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Give me a break! Even that didn't work!?" Said Koga.  
  
"Naraku is no ordinary demon..." said Sesshomaru. "He's the type that can heal fast in a second."  
  
"I think we can all realize that now since we have been attacking him about 5 times!" Said Sango.  
  
"But now we have to worry about another enemy....THAT STUPID DEMON PUPPET!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes....but I have another surprise..." said Naraku.  
  
They all have no idea what he's talking about. Miroku was now blind by his anger towards Naraku but he can control it. Inuyasha on the other hand can't control it at all!  
  
Inuyasha was trying to find a way to kill Naraku. But he already found a way but he doesn't want to hurt Kagome. The Shikon no Tama is the only thing that can save them and help to kill Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha, LOOK OUT!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw two white blades cut both of his shoulders. It was another sneak attack. He hates that kind of stuff. He fell to his knees and let his blood drip to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I'll live!" Answered Inuyasha. "Who did that anyway?"  
  
A woman appeared behind them and they all saw her. A woman with black hair, red eyes dressed in a kimono and a fan in her hand. She closed her fan when they saw her.  
  
"Kagura....I thought I destroyed you," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"You did....but Naraku revived me!" Said Kagura. "Now I'm back to get my revenge and help him to kill you all!" She opened her fan again and put her arm back. Just about when she was going to swing it, she said, "Dance of Blades!" The white blades came out of her fan and they were twirling towards them.  
  
Sesshomaru was blocking the blades with Tokijin.  
  
Koga got a cut on his leg, Kagome got a scar on her left shoulder, Miroku's forearm got cut and Sango's leg got cut and caused more pain from the demon earlier that bit her leg. Shippo didn't get hurt at all because it's really easy to miss him.  
  
Sesshomaru put Tokijin down for a second before he do his next action. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha heard his named was called and stood up to face Sesshomaru's back. What did he want anyway?  
  
"You and all fight Naraku...while me and the wolf fights Kagura. It'll be better that way."  
  
For the first time in both of their lives, they agreed on that. "Go right ahead..." said Inuyasha. He turned around back to face Kagome but found her on the ground, the wound on her shoulder was bleeding all over the place that blood reached to the edge of the mountain and spilled down to it. He turned back to Miroku and Sango and was about to tell them something but Miroku cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll handle Naraku and the demon puppet," said Miroku. Miroku turned his head to face Naraku and the demon puppet, they are standing next to each other. "Well, at least we can tell them apart." Since the demon puppet is dressed like a white baboon.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome slowly so he won't startled her. He kneeled down on one knee and held her up with both of his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." He looked at Kagome when she called his name. "Maybe I shouldn't fight...I haven't even gotten enough training."  
  
"Don't speak such non-sense! You're still living," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed and made Inuyasha to let her go. Kagome stood on both of her knees and put both of her hands over her chest and closed her eyes. A pink glow surrounded her hands and Inuyasha realized Kagome is letting her soul out.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see..." When the glow gave out a burst of light, Kagome took her hands off of her chest and put them out for Inuyasha to see. He couldn't believe the object in the palm of her hands...  
  
The Shikon no Tama....  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha realized that the Shikon no Tama is Kagome's soul. But what does this mean? Is she risking her life to protect everyone she cares about? He looked at Kagome's eyes and they weren't normal. There was no sign of life in them...but somehow, Kagome was able to speak to him.  
  
"Take it....Inuyasha....and put it back in my body....before the sun rises..." said Kagome.  
  
"Sure...but do something for me! Don't leave my heart even if I die!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you mean when I die...?"  
  
"No! I mean when I die....don't leave my heart and then I won't leave yours...."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Because I said so..."  
  
"But the deal-"  
  
"I'll tell you about that after the battle and after I put this back in your body."  
  
"Once you take it off of my hands...I will fall to sleep..."  
  
"I think I can tell by that." He took the Shikon no Tama off of her hands...and with a smile on her face, Kagome fell to the ground on her side. The wound stopped bleeding...and Inuyasha knew what to do.  
  
He covered the Shikon no Tama with his hands and stood up and turn around. He laughed....the demon puppet was destroyed and all was left was Naraku himself. Sango was doing a good job by chopping off the parts of Naraku.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Die you wind girl!" Said Koga. He gave Kagura a punch in the face and she fell backwards and landed on her stomach. She used her hands to help her stand up and stand on her knees. She realized blood was dripping from her mouth and she formed a fist. She used it to wipe the blood off of her face and turned around to face Koga and Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're strong for a wolf....but your life won't last long," said Kagura, who gave a smirk to them.  
  
"Oh yeah!! You don't really have a life!! You're just a body with no soul!" said Koga.  
  
"She's actually a incarnation of Naraku..." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I can tell by the looks so don't tell me!!"  
  
"I think you guys had enough talking..." said Kagura.  
  
"No! We're not done talking yet!!"  
  
Koga started to run to her and was about to kick her in the stomach. But Kagura swung her fan again to throw the blades when Koga was right in front of her. The blades forced Koga back and to make him bleed to death with all the wounds he was getting from the blades.  
  
"And now to finish you off..." Koga felt the wind picking up and figured that was coming from Kagura. He stood straight and looked at Kagura, who's arm is at the side right now with the fan in her hand. "Dragon Dance!" She swung her fan and a harmful tornado came. The tornado became more ferious and the end of it aimed at Koga's stomach.  
  
He fell backwards, growling out in pain because of the tornado creating a hole in his stomach. He had to do something before the tornado goes through his body.  
  
Kagura laughed. "Now you'll get the chance to die..." said Kagura.  
  
"But you forgot someone..." Kagura's eyes widen as she felt something went through her body. She looked at her stomach and saw a sword has pierce through her stomach. She turned her head and found Sesshomaru standing there.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes....you're dead again....Kagura."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your life ends here..." He moved his sword to the side to cut her body in half. And used his whip to destroy the remains of her. After her carcass' were left on the ground, he found her fan on it. He stared at it blankly for awhile and then realized the tornado is still on Koga's stomach. He used his feet to crush the fan so it can rip into pieces.  
  
The tornado disappeared and Koga was relieved. He didn't feel like getting up so he just rest there for a moment.  
  
Sesshomaru saw that and ignored him and went to see what Inuyasha is doing.  
  
*~*~ (3:30 in the morning!)  
  
"Miroku...if I leave...watch over her for me too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure...but what are you gonna do?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha opened his hand and Miroku saw it was the Shikon no Tama. "Don't tell me you're....you're not going to combine your power with it. You could turn into your demon form again and you could get out of control again."  
  
"I hardly doubt that...."  
  
Naraku saw the little pink object in Inuyasha's hands and started to get excited. "I guess I finally found it..." said Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "You didn't find it...Kagome...found it." Inuyasha put the Shikon no Tama over his chest where his heart is and closed his eyes. He knew he didn't need Tetsusaiga for this so he put it away in his scabbard.  
  
The Shikon no Tama gave out a pink glow and somehow....WENT inside his chest. Inuyasha let the Shikon no Tama go inside his chest because that is what he planned to do. Once he felt the Shikon no Tama went inside completely, he waited for his power to rise. After a few minutes, he felt his hair floating...  
  
"[Sorry Kagome....but it has to happen this way. I'm sure that's what you wanted me to do anyway from the start. Since it is your soul...you probably thought your soul would help me control my demonic power...two souls inside one body. Yeah...it'll help, Kagome.]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku stepped back away from Inuyasha and took Sango away from him. Shippo just watched with a horrified look on his face. He didn't want to see Inuyasha like this again. But most of all...he didn't want to see Inuyasha die either. He just watch while his claws come to the sharpness, and watch the purple strip on his face on both of the sides of his face under his eyes and seeing his eyes turn red and blue.  
  
"I guess we have to prepare for the worst..." said Sango.  
  
"Yup!" Said Miroku.  
  
"In the mean time, I'll just kill him....Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang one last time to give Inuyasha the advantage. It sliced the human part of him and he was shocked on that.  
  
Then he was complete...  
  
His transformation was complete. But something was different....it looked like he has complete control of himself. But he felt stronger then ever thanks to the Shikon no Tama...or in other words, Kagome's soul.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to face him, that made Shippo flinched because of his red eyes. "I'm alright, Shippo. I just need to kill Naraku real quick!" Answered Inuyasha. He turned his head back to Naraku and grin. "You'll pay for all the people you killed and the people you have cursed!"  
  
"So what! You still don't scare me, you're not that powerful then the last time I saw you!" Said Naraku. He lift up his hand and his claws appeared, he leaned in to strick his hand at Inuyasha, but all he did was just stare at the ground. When Naraku's claws almost reached his face, Inuyasha grabbed his wrist. "What!?" Naraku's wrist was burning, but why?  
  
"Wanna know the reason I'm burning your wrist Naraku?" Asked Inuyasha. He lift his head up to look at Naraku in the eyes. "Because of the Shikon no Tama! Now I'll get my chance to claw you again for GOOD!!" Some kind of wind surrounded him which made his hair begin to float again. "Demonic Power!!!!" He riped his arm off used his strick of claws destroy the remains of him once and for all. Naraku's human part was destroyed but what about the rest of it?  
  
But somehow, Inuyasha saw a light yellow ball come out of Naraku's body before he completly destroyed him. But what was that? But that ball flew out of sight to somewhere.  
  
And Naraku's remains....?  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Sango destroyed the rest of it in pieces but Naraku wasn't destroyed yet.  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga came to the scene and destroyed more of it by Tokijin and the punches and kicks. Now it was Miroku's turn.  
  
"THIS IS THE END NARAKU!!! WIND TUNNEL!!!" This time Miroku was able to suck up all the remains. As every piece of Naraku goes into the wind tunnel, the mountain becomes more clearer from the pieces of him. After he was sure there was nothing left, the wind stopped. He knew the wind is gone for good, so there was no need to put the prayer beads back on. But he did just in case it comes back again.  
  
Everybody turned to Inuyasha who was breathing hard. "Inuyasha...." said Shippo. "You're...not going to go insane again! Are you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He put his claws over his heart, digging his nails into his kimono and into his skin. What was he doing? When his nails was deep enough into the skin, he riped it out. Creating a big scar over his heart and getting rid of some of his kimono. He roared out in pain when he did that.  
  
No one knew why he attack his own heart. They knew he's only sending himself to hell. When they saw Inuyasha did it again with his other hand, they couldn't take it anymore when he made even bigger mark on his heart. But they figured out why. They saw a pink glow in his chest where the scar is.  
  
Then, Inuyasha used his hand to get the Shikon no Tama out of his chest, he flinched when he felt his hand went deeper into his wound. What was he thinking!? He's only killing himself!! After Inuyasha felt the round object in his hand, he forced out of him and yelled out in pain again!  
  
"Inuyasha!" Said Miroku.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Yelled Inuyasha. He threw the Shikon no Tama to Miroku and fell to his knees and changed back to his half-demon form. "Put it back...in Kagome's body! NOW!!" He fell forward in front of them, which caused more pain because it means he also landed on his wound.  
  
Miroku did what he said, and went to Kagome who was still on the ground laying on her side. He kneeled down and put it close to her chest, not touching it in case you guys were wondering. After a few minutes, the Shikon no Tama was glowing and was floating back to Kagome's chest, back into her body.  
  
Kagome's hand moved a little but she remained asleep. Probably using the Shikon no Tama cost her strength too because she was also helping Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waited for her to wake up before the sun rises.  
  
Koga and Sesshomaru...they left to go back to their company. Koga knew Kagome is in love with Inuyasha, but he still claims her as HIS woman. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha won't die just like that, he knew Inuyasha will be able to face him again one day. 


	31. There's No Such Thing As A Last Kiss

The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 31-  
There's No Such Thing As a Last Kiss  
  
Hello to all my fans! This is the last chapter for The Curse of a Half- Demon. Remember there is going to be Part2 of this story! "Getting The Curse Once Again!" I have no idea when I'm going to publish the first chapter of it but keep searching for it just in case I publish it either this week or next week! So I hope you enjoy the last chapter!  
  
"Sango....what time is it?" Asked Inuyasha. He was on his back, the bleeding has stopped on his chest over his heart but it wasn't pretty. Sango was afraid to look at the big and horrifying wound Inuyasha has put onto himself. He had a little trouble breathing, it wasn't his fault....well, actually it is but it's also part of the curse too.  
  
"About 20 minutes until the sun comes up..." said Sango sadly. Shippo was on Inuyasha's belly trying to look at Inuyasha's face but didn't dare to move because of his wound.  
  
"Miroku....when is Kagome going to wake up?"  
  
"I don't know....but I hope any minute now!" Said Miroku. Miroku was sitting next to Kagome who was laying on the ground a few feet from Inuyasha. Miroku had his legs crossed and his arms crossed looking down at Kagome's face waiting for her to open her eyes. He was getting worried each and every minute as it passes by. He was afraid Kagome wouldn't wake up and see Inuyasha before he dies or that she wouldn't say those 3 simple words.  
  
Sango was getting scared to see Kagome all alone with no one to love or laugh with or better yet...fight with. They were all afraid....they didn't know what to do once Inuyasha has died.  
  
Probably another one of those dreams that meant something of what's going to happen in the near future. It was another dream of Inuyasha dying...but this time...they were in a beautiful flower feild that you probably can't imagine. Inuyasha's back was turned to Kagome and he was afraid to see her face because he told her he is dying and will be leaving in a few minutes.  
  
Kagome wanted to give him a great big hug but every time she took a step to him, he would take a step away from her. Finally, he turned around to face Kagome....but to her, it looked like Inuyasha wanted to cry. But couldn't because he's not that kind of guy to let out a bunch of tears. Since when there was a law for tough guys not to cry in front of the woman of their dreams?  
  
"Inuyasha...? If you don't want to give me a hug then give me a last kiss...I know this one would be cherished enough for me to remember for the rest of my life-" Inuyasha cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth to keep her mouth shut so he can speak.  
  
"Kagome...." He sighed before he continued on. "No matter if you're dead or alive....there is no such thing as a last kiss. Unless if it's the person who is dying or breaking up with you..." Kagome put her hand on his hand and removed it from her mouth.  
  
"Can I at least have my last kiss with you then?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He was hesitating to answer. Even if he did wanted to answer he won't know what to say to her. It could either pain her heart or give her happiness. He put his hand to her cheek look her closely in the eyes. He put his forehead on her's so their nose can touch. Kagome wanted to cry in front of him but she didn't want to show that much pain to him.  
  
"Kagome....at this rate....I don't know if I should give you a last kiss to you. But I think I should give you something else..."  
  
"No! You don't understand! I-" Before she could say anything else, he grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her. Resting his cheek on her head using both of his hands to rub her back. Kagome wasn't doing anything except resting her cheek on his chest, still trying to get over the shock of what Inuyasha did. She was about to tell him she loves him....how much she wanted to be with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his warm body more then ever.  
  
"Sorry....Kagome....but before I leave.....I want to tell you that I love you...from the bottom of my heart....good luck without me around anymore."  
  
Kagome felt his body disappearing from her arms. The warmth she was feeling was disappearing from her slowly. When she looked up at Inuyasha's face, she saw the sadness in his golden eyes. Then along with his body, his face disappeared too....and she fell forward to land on the follows on her stomach. She went to her side and cried to herself...he disappeared without letting him know she loves him so much!  
  
"How long..." Inuyasha was getting weaker, he couldn't even finish the question he was going to ask. But Sango knew what he was asking.  
  
"10 more minutes until you-know-what!" Said Sango.  
  
"Do you really have to go, Inuyasha? You're going to break Kagome's heart into little pieces!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Shut-"  
  
"Up? I figure you were going to say that since it's like your favorite word!!"  
  
"Hey! Can't you tell I'm dying in a couple of-"  
  
"...minutes! I know! I'm just saying!"  
  
Kirara was sitting next to Inuyasha's head. "Meow!" Cried Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to face Kirara and smiled. He pat her head. "Yeah...I'll miss you too when I die.." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Who said you're going to die!? You still have a lot of things to do. Like say that you love Kagome. And you can't leave without you telling her that!" Said Sango.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey! You're dying in a few minutes! You're too weak that you can't finish a sentence!!"  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"Sango...maybe you need to calm down. Let Inuyasha say something!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"I'll tell her I love her...if she wakes up. Otherwise, she won't know how I truely feel....and-"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha!!" Shouted Miroku. "I'll slap her face to death until she wakes up!!"  
  
"You better not-"  
  
"Don't worry! I won't do it that hard!! It's just a slight slap! But if she doesn't wake up in the next 5 min. I'll give her a big slap!!"  
  
"....go ahead...."  
  
Miroku started to get his hands ready for a little slapping. That gave Sango and Shippo a scarey look right there. What was Inuyasha thinking!?  
  
Kagome walked silently in the flower field, her hands clenched to her chest, crying to herself. She just lost the man she loved...for good. She should've told him how she felt when she first knew she was in love with him. It was only a waste of time, all she wanted to do is tell him she loves him before he dies or even if she dies.  
  
"You stupid...jerk!" Angered Kagome. "You could've at least given me the chance to say goodbye or something like that!"  
  
So angry....yet so sad. All she ever wished for is to be with him for the rest of her life. Why did it have to be this way? Why now? Why not after they get married or when they have children? Why not after her death? Or something like that...but why now? Full of questions she decided not to answer those stupid questions in her head.  
  
"Hm? What's that I feel...on my hip?" Asked Kagome. She looked at the spots where her hip is and nothing was touching it. Then she realized that this was only a dream...plus...she felt something slapping her cheeks. She would be thinking it's Inuyasha but why would he be touching her hip? So she suspects....  
  
"AH!! Stop that Miroku!!" Kagome slapped Miroku hard and took a few steps away from him. Miroku put his hands up to tell her he surrenders to her. "Never DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"I understand! But I think you should go see Inuyasha..." said Miroku.  
  
"Where is he?" She calmed down fast!  
  
"A few feet behind you!" He pointed to him which is behind her. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha on the ground, with Sango sitting next to him and Shippo sitting on his stomach. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder.  
  
Kagome panicked and ran to them to see what happened to Inuyasha. She was shocked when she got closer to him, like a few steps closer. She saw a big and deep wound over his heart, the sight of it scared her but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was Inuyasha. She kneeled down to look at him closer. She put her hand on the back of Inuyasha's head and to lift him up a little bit, she put her hand on his arm so she won't touch the deep wound.  
  
Sango and Shippo stepped away and stood by Miroku who was standing near by. Miroku whispered to Sango to ask how long until the sun comes up. She says about 5 min...that's not good! We can't let our Inuyasha die! ( Heh- heh!)  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on her face and smiled...knowing that he sees the light coming out...the sun will be coming VERY soon.  
  
"What happened!?" Asked Kagome. "Let's hurry on home! We can treat the wound!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's a little too late, Kagome..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Before the sun comes up...I need to tell you something..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean? What happens when the sun comes up?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"When the sun rises...I'll die..."  
  
"What? Why?" Kagome was starting to have tears coming to her eyes. Too much pain...  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put his hand down for it to rest on his stomach. "Remember about 2 months ago...that I was going to tell you....why I was here?"  
  
"Yeah...." she answered slowly.  
  
"Here's the reason....I was cursed...by Naraku."  
  
"That's why you wanted to kill Naraku so much..."  
  
"At my old home, there was this lake...near it..." He needed to tell her without hesitating. "I thought it would give me eternal life...but when I took a sip out of that lake, I was wrong. It shorten my life span. Naraku then came and told me he cursed that lake. He told me if anyone drinks from that lake, they become cursed and only have 2 months to live...and that 2 months is almost up....it'll end once the sun rises."  
  
"There's no...way to break the curse?"  
  
"No way....at all!"  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku were shocked. Miroku used his index finger to tap Sango's shoulder to get her attention. Shippo just watched them talking while he just stands there knowing nothing of what they're talking about.  
  
"(He's not telling her the whole truth!)" Complained Sango.  
  
"(I know. But there's not much time. He only has 3 and a half minutes left!)" Said Miroku. They got their attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome...but I have to go. I thought beating Naraku will end the curse but I was wrong....I'm near death..."  
  
Kagome put her hand on his chest, avoiding the wound over his heart and clenched her hand so she can make a tight grip. Now Kagome was actually crying...and the tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped to Inuyasha's wound. He flinched a couple of times but he got use to the pain.  
  
"I also thought the Shikon no Tama will help keep me alive more longer....but that only awaken my demon power...which helped me control myself but it didn't work either."  
  
"No....please....no! Why now!? [This is almost like my dream...but instead he can't hug me or anything like that!] I don't want you to leave me! Not now, not ever!!"  
  
"But before I go...can I have one last kiss from you....?"  
  
"There's no such thing as a last kiss! There never was! Love comes and goes and each love you receive you kiss them! You're the one who taught me that!!"  
  
"How-? Never mind...I think I know how you know...."  
  
"Why you didn't tell me before?"  
  
"Miroku...how long until-"  
  
"About 2 min." Said Miroku. He was losing hope, but he wouldn't give up just because there was so little time left. He wanted to yell out to Kagome to tell him how she feels about him.  
  
"Kagome....I know time is running out and-"  
  
"The others knew? They knew and I didn't? Did my family knew? Was I the only one who didn't know about all of this?"  
  
"One minute left....Inuyasha...." said Miroku. Now he was going to lose hope.  
  
Inuyasha's body was starting to disappear in front of her eyes....just like her dream. But she can still hold on to his kimono, she cried even more and harder and couldn't speak...but time was running out for him as when she saw the light of the sun trying to creep out so the life can end for Inuyasha.  
  
"I love you....Kagome Higurashi....That's what I wanted to tell you before I die..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DIE!!"  
  
"I'll rest my eyes while my body slowly disappears in front of all of you...."  
  
Kagome forced her head on Inuyasha's chest, not caring that even though some of her hair landed on to his open wound. Feeling the little remaining warmth from his body....crying while the warmth and him disappears slowly from her.  
  
"(30 seconds left....)" Miroku whispered to himself, but it was strong enough for Sango and Shippo to hear. And they started to cry as Kagome loses her love in front of her eyes.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DIE YET!!! THERE IS SOME THINGS I STILL WANT TO TELL YOU AND TO DO WITH YOU!! I WANT TO MARRY YOU, I WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH YOU, TO START A FAMILY SO WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY!! WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS....." Kagome used all her might to yell out.... "I LOVE YOU INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She shed her tears a lot when she FINALLY said those 3 words.... She finally told him the words he needed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were shocked and a little happy and were waiting for Inuyasha's remains to come back.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the sun coming up. He was happy when Kagome said those words, not just because he wants to break the curse, because he loves her dearly.  
  
Suddenly, his body turned yellow and he started to float to his feet. Kagome got off of his chest and saw him floating a few feet above the ground. Kagome knew the sun is doing this, giving him the new life, it was like the sun decides if he dies or not. Then, something shiny appeared around Inuyasha's body....sparkles of life? They didn't know, so they waited for it to be done.  
  
Kagome thought this was it...he was going to die. ( She still doesn't know that her love to Inuyasha broke the curse!) Then a light ball appeared in front of Inuyasha and it slowly floated to the deep wound and went inside to his heart. The wound was healed....but now what?  
  
The others took the next action by surprise. The sparkles just made a flash around him and just went inside his body, the arms, the legs, his head....etc. And that made his whole body gave out a burst of light and that blinded the others for a second.  
  
After their sight was back, they saw Inuyasha on the ground laying on his back with his eyes closed. Was he alive.....or dead? They weren't sure. Kagome went over to his side and lift up his head....she cried even more....he was dead! "Why!?" She screamed. She put his head on her chest and squeezed it and closed her eyes real tight and let her tears of pain roll down to his hair. "Why did you have to leave me!!?" Kagome cried like she never cried before....crying like a little kid when they knew someone died.  
  
Miroku and the others lost hope. It was the end of Inuyasha's life for good....and there's no way to bring him back. Not even the Shikon no Tama can help to bring him back to life...but maybe Sesshomaru can help. But then again, Sesshomaru usually finds them and he won't be coming back anymore because Inuyasha is dead! But after a few minutes, they saw something move...  
  
Inuyasha's hand.....  
  
They heard some kind of mumbling...from Inuyasha or Kagome? They tried to be very quite and listen again but it was hard because of Kagome sobbing.  
  
"You're squeezing to hard...."  
  
Kagome stopped sobbing....well almost stopped but it has calmed down. She let loose of her arms and let her hands hold his face to see his eyes...  
  
He's alive!  
  
Kagome was so happy....happier then ever! She thought she lost her love....again. ( The reason because of the second time...is because of the dream she had.) Kagome gave him a big hug....squeezing his head againn really tight, so Inuyasha can't breathe.  
  
"What happened? I thought you died!!" Cried Kagome with tears of joy.  
  
"Kagome....if you let Inuyasha go...he might explain," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome did and wanted Inuyasha to sit up. Kagome saw those golden eyes and was really happy....over joyed I would say. Kagome tried to calm down and wanted to ask him the question.  
  
"I thought you died....but how?"  
  
"I didn't tell you the whole truth about the curse, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "There was a way for me to break the curse...actually its more like someone has to break it for me. The way was: For someone to say 'I love you' from the heart will break the curse...."  
  
Inuyasha stood up to look at the sun and back at Kagome. He held out his hand so he can help her up. She took it, and Inuyasha pulled her up to stand up. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were very happy, they just saw Inuyasha and Kagome staring at each other happily. Then they looked at each other and laughed....but!  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" Screamed Kagome. They looked at each other and heard the loud bang in the ground. They looked at Kagome and Inuyasha....Inuyasha's head was in the ground. "OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
That made a few cracks in the ground!  
  
Inuyasha forced himself to stand up and looked at Kagome angrily. "What the heck was that for!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"For not telling me about the curse sooner!!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"There was no reason for you to know!!"  
  
"Yes there was, stupid!!"  
  
"Well, look on the bright side!! I'm still alive right?"  
  
"You may be alive but you woke up from the dead with your HEAD in the ground!!"  
  
"That's because you said that 's' word!!"  
  
"Do you want me to say it again!!"  
  
"No I don't!! You can at least be happy that I'm alive!!"  
  
"I can't believe they're fighting after Inuyasha almost died..." said Shippo.  
  
"Yup! It's embarrassing!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Let's go before they explode!" Said Sango. "Come on Kirara!"  
  
Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder and they all left Kagome and Inuyasha. They were still arguing about not-telling-Kagome-about-the-curse thing!  
  
"Why you didn't tell me before?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Because if I told you, you would just say those words right from the beginning and it wouldn't count!!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe you were better off dead!"  
  
"If I was you would be miserable and say that you wish I was here because you LOVE ME SO MUCH!!"  
  
"I may love you but what about you!? If you loved me you would've told me THE WHOLE TRUTH!!"  
  
They were getting tired of arguing, their throats was soar. They were huffing and puffing and couldn't take it anymore. That's when they realized they were all alone. They looked around to double check....they knew Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara....has left them both! To embarrass themselves in front of each other!  
  
"HEY!!! GUYS!!! WAIT FOR US!!!!!" Shouted Kagome and Inuyasha. They started to run down the mountain together, not realizing that they were holding hands while they ran down the mountain.  
  
Finish! Read bottom! Important message!  
  
Thank you for reading this story....now remember, like I said before, there's going to be part2 for this story. The name of that story is at the top of this chapter. In the mean time, I hope you read more of my stories called "A Journey in a Different Time" (Has 8 chapters so far!) or read "You Can't Change the Past" (Has 2 chapters so far!) I already submitted them on here! Make sure you all try to find part2 later!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you from Kunasu(A.K.A Michelle Natsumi Bitting) 


End file.
